Rapprochement douloureux
by mimiagd
Summary: Les Queens of Darkness ont réussi à venir à Storybrooke et ont capturé Regina. Emma fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour la délivrer et l'aider durant sa convalescence jusqu'au combat final. SwanQueen.
1. Ville désaffectée

**Jusqu'à maintenant j'écrivais pour mon plaisir mais des amies mon suggérer de publier alors voici ma première Fiction.**

**C'est une SwanQueen car je suis fan du couple qui n'existe pas à mon plus grand regret.**

**Par contre, âme sensible, s'abstenir. Je préciserai mais certains passage font référence à de la torture, violence,…**

**Je ne vous cache pas que je me suis inspirée de films et d'autres fics et il se peut donc que certains passages vous rappellent des souvenirs.**

**Elle n'est pas terminée, j'ai écrit seulement une partie, donc si certains ont des remarques ou souhaitent me faire part d'idées à inclure dedans, je suis preneuse et je peux modifier l'histoire à tout moment de la version initialement prévue.**

**Par contre, il risque d'y avoir encore des fautes car je ne suis pas très douée.**

**Évidement les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs et scénaristes de "Once Upon a Time"**

**J'espère que vous aimerez, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews! C'est sympa pour moi de savoir si je continue à publier ou non.**

**Bonne lecture et merci du temps que vous accorderez à la lire. **

* * *

><p>Ville désaffectée<p>

Je me retrouvais errante au milieu d'une ville désaffecté. De temps à autre, je croisais des groupes de squatteurs. Je suivais une boule lumineuse au travers de ce décale de rue. Elle me conduisit jusqu'à une ancienne usine en ruine, identique au reste de la ville. Devant se trouvait pleins de gens, de tous les horizons : policiers, hommes d'affaires, squatteurs, et des gens que je qualifierais de normaux. L'un deux s'approcha de moi.

-Attention, si tu entres là-dedans, respecte bien le marché et fais attention, tu risques de dépenser tout ce que tu as tellement c'est addictif.

Je me dirigeai vers l'entrée du bâtiment, enfin ce qu'il en rester, où un guichet était présent pour mon plus grand étonnement.

-Pour toi ma belle, l'entrée est gratuite, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit une femme faire affaire ici.

Vraiment bizarre comme endroit, mais je ne m'en formalisai pas. Tout ce qui m'importait était de la retrouver. Je traversai une salle où le toit s'est effondré au milieu, j'ai dû enjamber les décombres avant de passer la porte en face menant au sous-sol. Une main sans cesse sur le révolver sous mon tee-shirt, cela me rassure.

L'endroit est sombre, froid, humide, totalement bétonné, pas chaleureux, on entend des gens qui crient. Des lampes sont disposées de part et d'autre du couloir pour voir où l'on met les pieds. Des bouteilles de bière jonchent le sol, tout comme des morceaux de carrelages, de carreaux cassés,…

Je commence à m'avancer dans ce couloir, peu rassurer par l'endroit et les bruits que j'entends. Le couloir tourne subitement à angle droit sur la gauche. Des portes, ouvertes ou fermées, sont alignées de part et d'autre. Je m'hasardais en direction de la première porte, qui celle-ci est ouverte avant de jeter un coup d'œil. Mon sang se glace, je retiens un cri, mon estomac se contracte et je ne peux empêchais la bile de remonter. Un homme se tient au-dessus du cadavre d'un autre homme, la cage thoracique ouverte alors qu'il trifouille à l'intérieur du corps. Celui-ci relève la tête pour voir qui se tient devant la porte.

-Tu es nouvelle toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi la première fois j'étais dans cet état. Cependant on y prend vite gout. Regarde le long du couloir, ta victime doit t'attendre dans une des pièces.

-Merci.

Pourquoi je l'ai remercié ? Surement pour rester polie et ne pas me faire démasquer. Je continue à avancer tout en suivant son conseil, je regarde à travers l'œil-de-bœuf de chaque porte. Dans l'une on tabasse une personne, dans une autre on émascule, une autre est en train d'être nettoyer de tout le sang,… Autant de sévisse qu'il y a de porte, cela me répugne. Comment peut-on agir ainsi ? Pourquoi mes recherches et ma magie m'ont-elles amené ici ? Est-ce vraiment dans ce endroit que je vais la retrouver ? Si oui, dans quel état ? Morte ? Vivante ? Autant de questions qui me traversent l'esprit alors que je continue d'inspecter les pièces qui se trouvent sur ma route.

A la fin du couloir, je jette un œil à la salle sur la gauche, un ascenseur se trouvant sur la droite. Les cadavres de pauvres innocents jonchent le sol en attente d'être découper et bruler dans le four immense se trouvant au fond de la pièce. Cet endroit me rappelle les images des camps de concentration nazis vue durant les reportages télévisés. Je sors précipitamment de la pièce pour prendre l'ascenseur sans avoir au préalable vomi une fois de plus. Apparemment l'immeuble comporte un sous-sol, le rez de chaussée et un premier étage. Malgré l'appréhension qui me prend de savoir que vais-je encore découvrir, j'appuie sur le bouton du rez de chaussée. Celui-ci est seulement une pièce immense, divisé en box pour plus d'intimité, comportant un vestiaire et douche. Des gens de la haute société, d'après leurs tenue, discute au milieu de la pièce ou sur les bancs présent. Dans un des box, j'enfile par-dessus mes vêtements, le pantalon de smoking et la veste que je trouve après m'être débarbouillé la figure de mes restes de rejets. Au moins, je passerai pour l'un d'entre eux. Cet étage n'a rien d'autre de transcendant, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, aucune autre porte ne permettant d'aller ailleurs. Dans la poche de la veste, je tombe sur une carte de visite.

Sur le dos, elle comporte des tarifs selon la nationalité et le sexe de la personne. Où suis-je tombée ? En la retournant, je su que j'étais au bon endroit. Le nom de la société et le logo s'y trouvant sont très explicite : CruelMal entouré sur les côtés et le bas par des tentacules, surmonté par un médaillon.

-Oh putain, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas possible.

Tellement absorber par mes pensées, je ne remarque pas que quelqu'un se trouve en face de moi. Il porte des bottes noires par-dessus un pantalon orange, haut orange, couvert par un tablier en cuir noir tombant jusqu'à s'est genoux, un masque de protection respiratoire sur le visage.

-Vous en pensez quoi, hein, de quoi j'ai l'air. J'ai l'impression d'être un boucher ou un chirurgien ou je ne sais pas quoi. Je trouve qu'elle est drôlement ridicule leur tenue mais il va falloir faire avec.

Ne voulant pas faire de gaffe comme j'en ai l'habitude, je m'orientais vers la sortie du box.

-Oh, Oh, deux secondes, comment c'était ?

Je fus prise au dépourvu, je me mis rapidement dans la peau d'un de ses gars avant de répondre du mieux possible sans laisser transparaitre mon malaise.

-C'était bien.

-Putain, j'espère, avec le fric qu'on leur donne pour assouvir nos plaisirs. T'as choisi quoi ? Rapide ou tu as pris ton temps ?

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte en pour dire que la personne était prête, alors il sortit de la pièce sans attendre la réponse, trop exciter par ce qu'il allait faire. J'en fus soulagé, ne sachant quoi répondre. Je me rendis donc à nouveau dans l'ascenseur pour explorer le dernier étage.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, cette étage ne ressembler en rien aux autres. Je fus heurté par la beauté du lieu. C'était une pièce circulaire où au milieu trôner une fontaine, lumineuse de par sa verrière. Plusieurs portes indiquer les services : accueil, gestionnaire, responsable,… toutefois une en particulier attira mon attention : infirmerie. C'était ma dernière chance de la trouver dans cette pagaille. Cette dernière ne comporte pas beaucoup de pièce. Un bloc, une salle de réanimation et quatre chambres où le nom de la personne est marqué dessus. Les deux premières sont vides, c'est sur la troisième que je vois sont nom de marqué. Je l'ai enfin trouvé. Je prends de profondes inspirations pour me calmer avant de rentrer dans la pièce sans faire de bruit après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y a personne.

Mon cœur s'arrête de battre quand je la voie.

Elle est là, allongée, des machines qui bipent reliée à elle. De ce que je peux voir de son apparence c'est des plus déconcertantes. Elle est amaigrie, recouverte de bleu, de cicatrices et de bandage. Elle a perdu ses cheveux qui était si magnifique, toute sa prestance et elle est pâle. La forme sous le drap est bizarre et me fais penser que ses jambes son fortement endommagé.

Tout en me demandant comment je vais la sortir de là, je m'approche doucement d'elle avant de lui caresser doucement la joue, seul endroit de son corps à ne pas avoir été traumatisé du calvaire qu'elle a dû endurer.

- Regina ? Regina, si tu m'entends il faut que tu te réveilles ?

Je continue à l'appeler un petit moment avant qu'elle esquive un léger mouvement de tête.

- C'est ça, revient tranquillement à toi.

Lui susurrais je tout en lui caressant le crane maintenant chauve ce qui donne une sensation bizarre.

Regina ouvris péniblement les yeux, et se tourna vers la voix qui l'appelle.

- Em…ma ? Me regardant avec des yeux dans le vague, une lueur de peur mais aussi d'espoir.

- Chut, c'est bien moi, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis avec toi et je te quitte plus.

- « … » Ce fut plus un grognement, je ne compris pas ce qu'elle essayait de me dire

-Tu iras mieux, je t'en fais la promesse, quand tu seras dehors, je vais te ramener à la maison où on va s'occuper de toi, Henry est à la maison, il …

Je ne pus finir ma phrase car pour une raison que j'ignore, il y avait comme de l'inquiétude dans sa voix, on aurait dit qu'elle voulait me donner un ordre et elle commença à s'agiter en répétant

- Non, pas Hen-ry

- Chut calme-toi, tout va bien, tu es entre de bonne main

Je continuai à lui murmurer des paroles réconfortant quelques minutes pendant que je cherchais un moyen de la sortir de là. Vu son état, il était impossible que je la fasse. Je savais que Hook s'était garé sur le parking en bas de l'immeuble suite au message que je lui avais envoyé. Je ne pourrai pas la porter non plus sans lui infliger d'autres douleurs. En retournant dans les salles attenantes à sa chambre, je récupérai un fauteuil roulant qui me serai fort utile.

-As-tu mal ?

-Partout, peu…. pour moment

- Regina, on va partir.

- Aller où ?

-A la maison, a Storybrooke, tu rentres chez toi. Mais je dois te prévenir, je risque de te faire mal en te soulevant, Ok

Ayant constaté une sortie de secours sur la droite de l'ascenseur au rez de chausée. Hook m'attendant avec la voiture à l'arrière du bâtiment où il n'y a personne, j'élaborai rapidement le temps d'estimation pour la sortir de là.

-Regina, il va falloir que je vous déplace. Je vais vous mettre dans ce fauteuil roulant. Ça va être douloureux mais c'est le seul moyen.

-Pas crier, douleur … pas crier

- Ce serait mieux si on veut partir d'ici, mais vu ton état ça risque d'être difficile, si tu as besoin, fais-le.

-Sortez…moi…de…là, me répondit-elle à moitié dans le coltard.

Je retirai le plus délicatement possible les aiguilles et les capteurs présents sur son corps. La machine bipant, il fallait que je sois rapide et précise. Je lui relevai le buste pour avoir une meilleure prise pour la porter alors qu'elle gémissait. Elle tanguait sans pouvoir se tenir. Entourer du drap pour ne pas voir l'étendue de ses blessures, je la déposais dans le fauteuil, j'avais l'impression de manipuler une poupée de chiffon. Elle n'avait plus aucun tonus musculaire, en regardant de plus près son dos est en sang. Je la poussa rapidement jusqu'à l'ascenseur en faisant bien attention de ne pas me faire, repérer. A mon plus grand soulagement, nous atteignions la porte de secours sans peine néanmoins c'est à ce moment-là que les ennuis ont commencé. Nous nous sommes fait repérer, en sortant nous avons déclenché l'alarme. Je me précipitais vers la voiture le plus rapidement possible que le fauteuil roulant le permette. Tandis que Hook démarrais la voiture, je chargeai Regina sur la banquette arrière. Je tirais sur nos poursuivant tout le temps que mis Hook à faire demi-tour et que je montais à l'arrière de la voiture.

-Hook, roule vers Storybrooke. Tenez bon Regina, nous partons de cet endroit.

Je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle m'entend mais cela me rassurer. Je me calais du mieux que je pouvais entre les siège avant et la banquette arrière pour éviter à Regina de trop bouger durant la course poursuite. Contrairement à ce l'on pourrait penser, Hook sema nos assaillant grâce à sa ruse en se cachant dans une petite ruelle.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Mal, il faut que l'on arrive le plus vite possible à Storybrooke. Elle a besoin de soin.

-Prends le volant, amour, tu es plus doué à manier cette engin.

Je partais à toute vitesse en direction de Storybrooke. On apercevait la ligne de l'entrée de la ville au loin. Avant de la franchir, une Panther De Ville noire et blanche nous percuta sur le flanc arrière droit.

Le choc était brutal, la voiture partit en tête à queue, je la maitrisai pour nous remettre dans l'axe de la route, enfonça la pédale de l'accélérateur pour franchir la ligne. Hook m'ayant informé que Regina n'étant pas attaché avait percuté violemment les sièges, une fois la ligne passé, je fis usage de ma magie pour nous téléporter à Storybrooke plus rapidement. Encore un peu sous le choc, je ne remarquai pas Whale venir vers nous.

- Emma, non mais ça ne va pas. Téléporter la voiture du shérif au milieu de l'accueil de l'hôpital.

-Désoler, je maitrise ma encore totalement ma magie dans les cas d'extrême urgence. Whale, Regina à l'arrière.

-Quoi

-Regina est à l'arrière et a besoin de soin, IMMEDIATEMENT.

Pendant que Whale demande un brancard, je sortais de la voiture pour lui ouvrir la portière arrière.

-Oh mon dieu, c'est arrivé comment ?

-On verra ça plus tard, occupez-vous en.

-C'est une boucherie. Je vous appelle quand j'ai du nouveau.

Je ne pus répliquer qu'il était déjà partit, emportant Regina avec lui sur un brancard.


	2. Retour et réveil

**Bonsoir,**

**je vous met la suite de cet fic. Désolé pour les fautes, mais je n'ai pas de béta et ne suis pas très forte en orthographe, ni grammaire et conjugaison d'ailleurs. J'essaye dans enlever au maximun. **

**La fic devrait comporter 10 chapitres, et je pense poster un chapitre tous les 15 jours, voir avant s'il est fini avant comme ce coup-ci.**

**En espérant que cette suite vous déplaira, bonne lecture.**

**Je viens de le republier car la mise en page n'avait pas été pris en compte, comme on me l'a fait remarqué. C'est mieux comme ça.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Retour et Réveil<p>

-Mal, c'est quoi ce bazar ? Je pars une journée en ville et j'apprends à mon retour que notre prisonnière s'est échappée, _s'insurgea Ursula_.

-En effet, nous avons un contretemps fort regrettable dans notre projet, qui peut nous être bénéfique.

-Comment ça ?

-Va chercher Cruella et l'autre que nous en discutions ensemble, j'ai horreur de me répéter.

Ursula sorti de la pièce pour y revenir quelques minutes plus tard accompagnée de Cruella et d'une autre personne. Elles s'installèrent chacune sur une chaise en face du bureau de Maléfique.

-Une certaine blonde, prénommée Emma, et son _pirate_, se sont infiltrés ce matin dans nos locaux. Personne n'a eu la décence de me prévenir, que ce soit l'accueil ou les gardes, ce que je déplore. D'ailleurs, Cruella, il faudra qu'on s'en occupe. Emma s'est rendu jusqu'à l'infirmerie et a embarqué notre chère amie. Non seulement ils l'ont embarqué mais en plus ses saletés de gardes n'ont pas réussi à les rattraper. Seule Cruella a réussi à emboutir leur voiture avant qu'ils ne passent la frontière de Storybrooke. Ils ont quand même réussi et se sont volatilisés, _confessa Maléfique de façon non nonchalante._

-Ils sont pathétiques, la ramener à Storybrooke. C'est trop facile pour nous, _triompha Ursula_.

-Nous n'allons pas aller la chercher, _confia Maléfique._

-QUOI, _se scandalisèrent les trois autres_.

-Ça fait 5 mois que Regina est ici et nous avons rien obtenu d'elle. Laissons-là se rétablir tranquillement, observons-là pour mieux frapper plus tard, _suggéra Maléfique._

-Tu suggères l'espionnage pendant qu'elle guérit. Ça risque de prendre du temps, _déclara Ursula_

-Le temps on s'en fiche, seul l'aboutissement de notre projet à un sens, et je compte bien mettre en œuvre tous les moyens possibles pour y parvenir même si cela repousse notre échéance de quelques années. Il faut savoir être patient, _annonça Cruella._

-Et si elle se remet jamais ? _jubila Ursula._

-Une partie s'en remettra. De toute façon elle peut aller qu'en s'améliorant. Pour nous c'est l'occasion rêver de mieux observer les changements dans sa vie, améliorer notre plan d'attaque. De plus, la blonde étant sur le coup, on a intérêt à se faire discrète, _répliqua Cruella._

-Demandons à l'infirmier de nous tenir au courant, et envoyons deux ou trois gardes formés aux renseignements sur place. Je veux un rapport détaillé de tous ses agissements, ses relations, sa santé,… toute les semaines, _enchaina Maléfique._

* * *

><p>-Emma, vous êtes encore là.<p>

-Et oui, docteur Whales, il a fallu que je trouve un moyen de faire sortir ma voiture de votre hall.

-Il est vrai que vous auriez pu vous téléporter juste devant le parvis et non dans le hall, _plaisanta Whales._

-J'ai encore quelques difficultés avec ma magie dans des cas d'extrêmes urgences présentant des émotions fortes, _me moquais-je_. Trêve de plaisanterie, je suis là pour savoir comment va Regina ? _Répliquais-je en reprenant tout mon sérieux._

-Nous allons en discuter dans mon bureau.

Je le suivi jusqu'à son bureau où nous serions à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Il paraissait préoccupé par ce qu'il allait me dire et me rendais nerveuse. Après plusieurs minutes, il se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

-Elle s'en sortira, j'en suis convaincu mais dans quel état, je ne peux me prononcer définitivement. Son état est stable mais reste préoccupant de ses nombreux traumatismes. Elle présente des fractures aux jambes, du sternum et de certaines côtes, des brulures sur les membres inférieurs par le feu et des agents chimiques, coupures et cisaillements sur les bras, déboitement osseux des épaules. D'autre part sa peau comporte de nombreux hématomes, et son dos à des lacérations dû a des coups de fouet. Elle a était privé de nourriture, comporte des carences et a perdu pas mal de sang. Vous verrez tous les détails plus précisément dans mon rapport et son dossier médical. Je l'ai d'ailleurs agrémenté de photos. Cependant, ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus, même si elle gardera des cicatrices. Je me préoccupe plus sur le plan psychologique avec ce qu'elle a enduré mais aussi le chemin qu'elle va devoir parcourir. L'état de ses jambes est alarmant en revanche car en plus de ce que je viens de vous énoncez, elle a une lacération de la colonne vertébrale, les muscles des jambes sont atrophiés suites aux brulures et lacérations qu'elle a eues et ses nerfs sont fortement endommagés, _avoua Whales sans savoir où se mettre._

-Donc, vous êtes en train de dire qu'on parle d'handicap ?

-A son réveil, il est indéniable qu'elle présentera une paralysie des membres inférieurs, temporaire ou à vie, seul le temps et sa rééducation nous le dira. Tout comme les examens supplémentaires pour savoir à quel niveau elle est atteinte. Elle devra prendre des analgésiques constamment pour supporter la douleur.

Whales se tut mais il s'agitait sur son siège.

-Mais encore ? _trépignais-je._

-J'ai décelé des résidus de sperme dans ses orifices… anale et vaginal.

-Elle a été violé.

J'étais choquée par cette révélation.

-Vu les lésions qui sont présentes, oui, et plusieurs fois de façon brutale et sauvage. Elle risque de souffrir d'incontinence un petit moment vu la dilatation de ses sphincters, _m'avertit-il._

Je ne pouvais décrire ce que je ressentais envers ce qui avait fait ça. Mes yeux se perdirent sur le sol un petit moment.

-Emma ? _dit-il en agitant sa main devant moi._

-Désolé, _en revenant à la réalité_.

-C'est compréhensible, j'aurai une faveur à vous demander.

-Laquelle ? _m'étonnais-je._

-Ne cherchez pas à les retrouver, je ne connais pas leurs intentions mais elles risquent de revenir. Ne vous mettez pas en danger pour rien. Je voudrai que vous preniez soin de notre Reine, _me conseilla-t-il._

- Whales, je n'ai jamais eu confiance en vous, vous le savez. Vous avez été le premier à monter une vendetta contre elle lorsque la malédiction s'est brisée, vous avez toujours affirmé que si on en est là où nous sommes aujourd'hui c'est de sa faute. Que me vaut ce retournement de situation. Comment dois-je l'interpréter ?

-Je n'ai jamais vu ça, même dans la forêt enchantée où nos lois ne sont pas aussi strictes qu'ici, où les gens sont plus barbares. J'ai compris de mes erreurs, surement l'incident lorsque j'ai voulu ramené Daniel à la vie. Je suis resté sur mon idée et je n'ai jamais vu que la malédiction m'a permis de vivre une vie meilleure dans ce monde, ni tous les sacrifices que Regina a dû faire. Je ne tiens plus rancœur envers Mme le Maire, elle a suffisamment souffert et montré sa rédemption pour moi depuis son retour de Neverland.

-Vous devriez lui dire à son réveil. Pourquoi moi ?_m'étonnais-je une fois de plus._

- Je lui dirai quand je serai sûre que c'est bien Regina que nous avons et non l'Evilqueen. Dans cette ville deux personnes sont à même de lui venir en aide à mon gout de par leur patience et leur relation avec elle, vous et le Docteur Hopper. Je pense qu'il serait judicieux de laisser le docteur Hopper s'occuper exclusivement des séances de thérapies et non du quotidien. Vous êtes plus proche d'elle pour l'accompagner pour les gestes anodins du quotidien, vous et Henry.

- Je ne pense pas qu'Henry soit une solution envisageable. Puis-je la voir ?

- Pour l'instant, elle est en soins intensifs, je vous tiens au courant quand on la transfèrera dans une autre chambre.

-Merci de prendre soin d'elle. Je compte sur vous pour la discrétion patient/médecin.

-C'est mon métier, c'est normal.

* * *

><p>Je marchais le long des rues de Storybrooke, en direction de l'appartement de mes parents. J'étais affligée par ce que je venais d'entendre. Comment de telles choses peuvent-elles exister ? J'en ai déjà entendu parler dans les journaux, à la télévision,… mais on se rend vraiment compte de la véracité des faits que lorsque nous y sommes confrontés. Puis je repensai à la demande de Whales, suis-je vraiment capable de m'occuper de Regina, de supporter ses sautes d'humeurs car il y en aura ? Moi, qui ai mis un terme à ma relation avec Hook, ne supportant pas de devoir lui rendre des comptes, de le voir à la maison me tourner autour,… Hook était gentil, attentionné mais là on parle de Regina, une femme déterminée, forte. Aurais-je assez de courage pour s'opposer à elle ? Comment va-t-elle prendre le diagnostic de Whales lors de son réveil ? Comment une femme comme elle va-t-elle se remettre d'une telle nouvelle, elle qui ne veut de l'aide de personne ? Puis je pensais à sa réaction en me voyant concernant Henry. Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer pour que je lise de la peur dans ses yeux ? Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, je me rendis pas compte que je venais de pénétrer dans l'appartement, ma mère me tombant dans les bras.<p>

-Emma, ou étais-tu passée ? Ton père et moi ont s'inquiété, tu ne répondais pas au téléphone. Personne ne t'a vu depuis hier soir.

-Il faut que je vous parle et à Henry aussi.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe maman ?

-Asseyez-vous

-Tu m'inquiètes ma chérie, _lança Snow._

-J'ai retrouvé Regina. C'est pour ça que personne ne m'a vu car je n'étais pas en ville.

-Mais c'est merveilleux, pourquoi ça te perturbe ? _s'étonna ma mère._

-Henry, je ne vais pas te mentir. Si je ne réponds pas à tes questions ne te vexe pas. S'il te plait, c'est assez difficile pour moi. Ta mère ne va pas bien du tout … et souhaite ne pas te voir. JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU T'APPROCHES D'ELLE sans mon consentement.

-Quoi ? _grogna Henry._

-Henry, ta mère va très mal. Elle est fragile physiquement et mentalement. Laisse-nous du temps pour qu'elle se remette et que je discute avec elle.

-Pourquoi ferais-je cela, elle est ma mère?

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Quand je l'ai trouvé, elle était à moitié shooter et le seul truc qui m'a choqué en dehors de son état c'est sa panique à l'idée de te voir. Elle a été torturée pendant tout ce temps qu'elle a disparu.

-Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ne veut pas me voir, tu mens. Je sors prendre l'air.

Henry, particulièrement remonté par mes propos sorti de l'appartement me laissant tout le loisir d'expliquer à mes parents la situation. Je leur racontai l'endroit dans lequel je l'ai retrouvé, ce que j'ai vu là-bas. Mon récit n'étant entrecouper que par les _oh mon Dieu_ et les petits cris de stupeur ou d'angoisse de ma mère. Je fini par leur dire qu'elle était en soin intensif et la discussion que j'avais eu avec Whales.

- Cet endroit me dégoute, comment un lieu où règne la perversion et le sadisme extrême existe,_ vociféra David._

Je sorti la carte de visite que j'avais trouvé et leur montra.

-Apparemment des gens payent cette entreprise pour leur fournir des hommes ou femmes qu'ils considèrent comme un objet de plaisir qu'on peut torture à mort. C'était écœurant, j'ai vu de ses choses.

-Attend, tu n'as pas percuté au nom, _intervint David._

-Non, mais ça ne m'étonne pas vu qu'elle a disparu au moment où elles nous ont attaqué,_ avouais-je._

-Cruel Mal pour Cruella et Maléfique. Cette entreprise est la leur. Tu en pense quoi David ?

-Et le logo montre les tentacules d'Ursula, _rajouta David._

-Attend, le médaillon ressemble étrangement à celui de Zelena autour de son cou, _renchérit Snow._

-Effectivement mais elle est morte, non ? Je suis sûre qu'il se trame un truc pas net, va savoir ce qu'elles ont pu faire, _constatais-je._

-Enfin si on ne s'emballe pas trop, _précisa David._

-Tous les items correspondent. On devrait avertir la ville.

-Maman, je sais que tu occupes la fonction de Maire, j'aimerai que tu ne dévoiles pas la situation dans laquelle est Regina.

-Ma chérie, j'en prends notes. Malgré cela, je pense qu'il serait souhaitable d'avertit un minimum la ville afin qu'ils ne posent pas des regards de bêtes de foires sur elle. Vu son état, elle aura fort à faire pour ne pas être en plus irrité par le regard des gens.

-Faisons cela le plus tôt possible.

* * *

><p>La réunion s'est tenue trois jours après notre discussion. La ville fut avertie de la possibilité d'une attaque, demandant au gens de prendre rendez-vous avec moi pour avoir des informations sur les Queens of darkness comme ils les appellent et sans rentrer dans les détails de l'état préoccupant de Regina, de la conduite à tenir envers elle. Ma principale occupation fut de prendre le maximum d'informations concernant ses femmes et ma formation par les infirmiers pour pouvoir assister Regina au quotidien, lui prodiguai les soins quotidien nécessaires à son rétablissement. Henry m'en voulais toujours et ne posa aucune question autre que <em>pourrais-je la voir ?<em>

Quelques jours plus tard, Whales me téléphona en m'informant que Regina avait été transférée dans une chambre et que je pouvais lui rendre visite. Je lui expliquai la situation avec Henry et notre dispute, que nous nous parlions plus. Je me rendis de ce pas à l'hôpital, croisant Henry sur le trajet. Heureusement que je venais d'en discuter avec Whales pensais-je.

- Maman, tu vas voir ma mère ?

-Oui

-Je peux venir avec toi ?

-Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée.

-C'est ma mère. Peu importe l'état dans lequel elle se trouve, je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle est entre de bonne main et qu'elle va bien.

-D'accord tu m'accompagnes, on avisera sur place. Si j'estime en la voyant qu'il vaut mieux pas que tu rentres dans sa chambre, promets-moi de m'obéir.

-C'est à ce point.

-Oui Henry, j'ai été choquée en la trouvant en morceaux et en la ramenant, alors j'ose pas imaginer à ton âge.

-Bonjour, la chambre de Mme Mills, s'il vous plait ?

-La dernière au fond du couloir à gauche.

-Merci

Après avoir parcouru le couloir avec une certaine appréhension, je laissai Henry dans le couloir afin de pénétrer dans la chambre. Je fus soulagée en la voyant, allongée, sans aucunes blessures apparentes, ni de grosses machines s'insinuant un peu partout dans sa peau. Elle portait juste une sonde nasale très discrète. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et aperçu Whales et Henry rentraient.

- Laissez-le voir sa mère, ça ne craint rien. _En se tournant vers Henry. _Nous l'avons ramené ici car nous n'avions plus besoin de la maintenir sous toutes ses machines permettant de vérifier ses constantes, ou les sondes pour son bon fonctionnement. Cependant Henry, ce n'est pas pour ça que l'on ne veille pas sur elle. Comme tu peux le voir, elle a toujours sa perfusion pour l'alimenter, nous suivons son rythme cardiaque en cas de problème et une sonde nasale permet de lui procurer tout l'oxygène dont elle a besoin.

-Pourquoi elle est comme ça ? Dans cette position ?

-Je ne lui ai pas parlé de ses blessures, il était trop énervé après moi.

-Henry, ta mère va avoir besoin de beaucoup de temps pour se rétablir. Il faudra que tu écoutes attentivement Emma pour ton bien mais aussi celui de Regina. Pourquoi comme ça, c'est dû à ses blessures. Si on veut qu'elle n'ait pas de trouble circulatoire, il faut que nous la maintenions dans une légère position déclive. Tout comme pour ne pas aggraver ses blessures, elle est installée sur un matelas d'eau.

-Et ce machin au niveau du thorax ?

- C'est une attelle métallique car elle a plusieurs fractures de côte et du sternum. Ça soulage la pression sur ses poumons et lui évite de trop bouger.

- Elle semble calme.

Henry pris le siège attenante au lit tout en tenant la main de Regina après lui avoir délicatement embrassé le front.

-Coucou maman, c'est Henry. Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, je suis content que tu sois là. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué. Maintenant je suis là pour toi, je ne te quitte plus.

-Si tu as d'autres questions Henry, n'hésites pas à venir me voir à mon bureau, n'importe quand.

Il se passa un moment sans que qu'aucun son ne soit échangé après le départ de Whales, l'un en face de l'autre séparé seulement par le lit de sa mère. Henry lui caressant le dos de sa main avec son pouce. Nous fumes sortit de notre torpeur par le bruit de nos ventres.

* * *

><p>Une routine s'installa durant 1 mois. Nous passions voir Regina tous les après-midi. Ses fractures s'étaient résorbées, sa peau avait repris son aspect d'origine, seul les traces de fouet dans son dos n'étaient pas totalement cicatrisées et les dégâts sur ses jambes. Un après-midi alors que nous étions installées sur nos chaises respectives, Regina commença à lutter pour ouvrir les yeux, poussant de légers gémissements.<p>

-Henry, va chercher Whales, maintenant.

Alors qu'Henry partit, Regina ouvrit enfin les yeux. Je m'approchai en lui caressant la joue.

-Coucou

-Em-ma, _demanda-t-elle les yeux dans le flou, ce fut plus un râle car sa voix était roque de ne pas avoir servi._

-Oui, c'est moi. Comme promis tu es de retour parmi nous, en sécurité.

Toujours dans les vapes, Whales s'approcha d'elle pour lui faire ses examens de réveil notamment ses réflexes laryngés, sa réponse à des ordres simples, réflexes photomoteurs de ses yeux.

-Comment vous sentez-vous Regina ?

-Fatiguée

-C'est normal, votre corps se rétablit doucement et vous vous réveillez d'au moins un mois de coma.

-Tu vas t'en remettre maman, _dit Henry en s'approchant de sa mère pour lui prendre la main._

La tentative d'approche d'Henry se solda par un échec. Regina retira violement sa main, par rapport à ce qu'elle était capable de faire. Regina se débattait, essayant de se relever.

- Arrête ! s'écria celle-ci, les yeux écarquillés.

- Regina arrête, _d__emandais-je soudainement inquiète_.

Regina secouait la tête tout en sanglotant. Elle fixait Henry, la peur au ventre.

- Je t'en supplie ! _hurla Regina, tout en se débattant._

Je ne reconnaissais plus la mairesse tant elle était furibonde et hystérique. Elle tenta d'arracher les perfusions et tout ce qui la retenait au lit de toutes ses forces pour faire réagir les personnes se trouvant dans la pièce.

Henry était horrifié, il ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa mère. Je ne savais comment remédier à la crise qu'Henry avait engendré. Je me détestais d'imposer pareil traitement à Regina, mais je pouvais y remédier.

-non_, trembla Regina._

-HENRY, SORS, _Criais-je_

-Regina calmez-vous, _ordonna Whales qui revenait dans la pièce, sans que je l'ai vu en sortir._

-Mais… _tenta de riposter Henry_

- DEHORS, NE DISCUTE PAS, _glapis-je_

- Comment peux-tu faire ça ?! Comment peux-tu me laisser dans ce lit ?! Laisse-moi partir ! _s'époumona Regina._

Plus l'ancienne Reine se débattait, plus elle sombrait dans la folie et se faisait du mal.

- Va-t'en ! Je te hais ! _hurla-t-elle, en me poussant furieusement car je m'étais approchée un peu trop près_

La brune saisit tout ce qui lui tomba sous la main et me le jeta dessus.

Je me sentais démunie et n'osais faire acte de violence. Je laissais alors Whales intervenir, le cœur en peine. Whales lui administra un sédatif qui fit rapidement effet étant donné qu'elle convulser de plus en plus de peur, au risque d'aggraver l'état de son corps encore fragile car tout juste rétablit.

J'observai les effets du calmant qu'on administrait à la brune, l'air paisible qui se retranscrivait sur son visage alors qu'elle s'endormait.

-C'était quoi ça ? _demanda Whales._

-J'ai oublié de vous en parlez, elle m'a fait pareil là-bas. Tenais-moi au courant de l'évolution. Je vais avec Henry.

Je me mis en recherche d'Henry qui s'était enfuie. Je le retrouvai pleurant aux bords du lac.

-Si c'est pour me gronder, tu peux faire demi-tour.

-Je suis désolée Henry, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi.

-Tu crois que ça ira mieux.

-Il va falloir être patient mais ça s'arrangera, j'en suis persuadée.

Je le serra dans mes bras, et nous somme s restés dans cette position un moment.

* * *

><p>Les jours passaient, Whales m'avait averti que Regina refuser de me voir, malgré mes nombreuses tentatives pour la voir, feignant de dormir à chaque fois. C'est résigné que je respectais son choix. Moi qui devais m'occuper d'elle, c'était bien parti. Me voilà dans une quête héroïque, le chevalier venant en secours à sa princesse en forte détresse, barricadé dans son donjon.<p>

Avec Whales, nous avions convenu que pour son bien, ce serait moi qui m'occuperai d'elle malgré sa réticence. C'est donc le jour de sa sortie que je me rendis tôt à l'hôpital pour l'attendre. Quel ne fut pas ma surprise de voir sur son visage le dégout.

-ça ira, je vous remercie.

-Enfin tu acceptes de me voir, inversement tu n'as pas trop le choix. J'ai essayé de te joindre plusieurs fois mais tu n'as jamais répondu ou de te voir mais tu feignais de dormir.

- Je ne savais pas, mon téléphone était dans la poche de mon pantalon. Il était en mode vibreur, et comme tu peux le constater… _en pointa du doigt son bassin coincé dans un fauteuil roulant._

-Alors, la rééducation se passe bien ?

-Un peu douloureux.

-Les médecins disent quand travaillant assidument, tu pourras remarcher un jour.

-oui, ils sont très positifs, très optimiste. Je rêve de les renverser avec mon fauteuil. Bon, pourquoi étais-tu venu ?

-Tu as traversé une période difficile, il a été décidé qu'il était préférable que tu rentres à la maison. Je t'aiderai autant que je le pourrai.

-Je préférerai me faire aider par un singe volant sale et plein de poux.

-Regina, je sais que tu es en colère pour une raison que j'ignore mais je suis toujours la sauveuse.

-Nous avons à ce que je vois une idée totalement différente de ce qu'est une sauveuse. Je ne veux pas de toi.

-Tu m'auras quand même. Je ne comprends pas, il y a environ 7 mois et demi tu te battais à mes côtés en tant qu'amie. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Les Queens of darkness, voilà. J'aurai pu continuer s'il ne m'était pas arrivé toutes ses choses odieuses et méprisables parce que tu m'as abandonné ce jour-là. Le fait que tu sois venue me chercher ne change rien. Non Emma je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Regina roula en direction de la porte mais elle ne peut pas sortir car la porte s'ouvre vers l'intérieur.

Emma la regarde d'un air dépité avant de s'avancer en face d'elle.

-J'ai fais installer une rampe à la maison et j'ai transformé le bureau du rez de chaussée en chambre. Tu vas revenir à la maison parce que c'est là que tu seras le mieux. Un point c'est tout. Tu peux commencer à me pardonner et je commencerai à te pardonner pour ton comportement exécrable.

Je lui ouvris la porte pour qu'elle puisse enfin sortir tout en me lançant :

- Je suggère que ce soit toi qui débute.

Sur ce, elle sortit de la pièce et commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Je la rattrapais pour la pousser. Cela me faisait plaisir de la voir dehors même si je devais supporter ses rechignements. Sur le trajet, nous passions devant l'atelier de Marco qui travaillait.

-Emma arrête ça immédiatement, tu m'entends, _ce mit-elle à aboyer._

-On est presque arrivé

-Marco, appelle la police, Emma me retient en otage.

-Mais c'est elle la police.

-Tu comptes être aussi insupportable tout le temps.

-Je t'ai rien demandé.

* * *

><p>-Bon Regina, ta chambre est maintenant dans ton bureau. Avec Whales, nous avons tout installé pour ton bien. Il faut que je vois avec toi… reviens ici.<p>

Regina, pas du tout concernait par les dires de la blonde, s'était ruée sur la télé. Je l'éteignis en lui arrachant la zapette. Elle partit chercher un livre. J'intervins encore une fois me mettant devant son fauteuil pour la bloquer.

-Tu va m'écouter, oui ?

- Je n'ai que faire de vous écouter, Miss Swan, vous et vos ramassis de stupidités.

-Et tu comptes faire comment pour vivre ici ? Te déplacer ? Prendre soin de tes jambes ? _énumérais-je_

-Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule.

-Ah oui, tu ne peux même pas accéder à la salle de bain ni même te laver seule, rien dans cette maison n'est aménager,…

-Je peux très bien me débrouiller seule, _me coupa-t-elle_. Je suis grande NON. Alors, Miss Swan, pour l'amour du ciel, retourner jouer dans le bac à sable, ça c'est de votre âge.

-Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça. Très bien, je te donne pas 2 jours avant que tu abandonnes. Si par malheur tu utilises le téléphone pour avoir de l'aide, et crois moi je le saurai, je reviendrai ici et tu devras me supporter quoi que tu puisses y faire.

Je tournais les talons et sortit de la maison du Maire, la laissant seule à ruminer sa colère envers moi. Bon débarra, pensais-je.

Regina se sentit soulager de voir enfin Emma quitter sa maison. Elle décida de sortir prendre l'air mais très vite, elle se rendit compte qu'Emma avait raison. Elle ne pouvait ouvrir la porte menant dehors, ni comme la plupart des portes de sa maison, faire passer son fauteuil puisque les cadres de porte sont trop étroit. Elle abdiqua et ce dit qu'elle pourrait prendre du temps pour lire les livres qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lire. Le temps passa rapidement. Son estomac lui rappela qu'elle avait faim aux alentours de 11h, son petit déjeuner n'ayant pas était très copieux. Elle se déplaça jusque dans la cuisine pour se retrouvait les yeux à hauteur du plan de travail et ne pouvant ouvrir les placards en hauteur.

-Merde. Mais pourquoi il faut qu'Emma ait toujours raison.

Elle fit demi-tour en se disant que celle-ci reviendrait. Le temps continua de passer, son ventre criant de plus en plus famine, les analgésiques ne faisant presque plus effet, la douleur revenant petit à petit dans ses jambes pas encore guéries, elle commença à douter. Emma reviendrait-elle ? N'avait-elle pas était trop dure avec elle ? Elle décida de se reprendre en main, ses médicaments étant sur la table.

-Allez, tu vaux mieux que ça Regina, tu peux y arriver sans l'aide de personne, _se disait-elle à elle-même pour s'encourager._

Elle tenta de prendre le sac plastique sur la table. Elle s'étira du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Toutefois son corps sortant d'un traumatisme et d'une hospitalisation, sa faim, et son nouveau mode de déplacement qui ne lui était pas encore tout à fait familier, elle tomba à la renverse, laissant échapper un cri de douleur quand elle atterrit au sol, ses jambes réveillant une douleur atroce. Des larmes commencèrent à dévaler ses joues. Plusieurs réflexions occuper son esprit maintenant : pourvu qu'Emma revienne vite, qu'elle ne m'abandonne pas à mon sort, elle vaut mieux que ça.

Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était, ni depuis combien de temps elle était à terre, avec sa faim, ses douleurs, ses pensées mais le soleil venait de se coucher, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre. Elle tenta de lutter encore mais la fatigue et la douleur étant trop important, elle se laissa aller, ferma les yeux, partit dans les bras de l'inconscience.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Merci, de bien vouloir prendre 2 min supplémentaire pour me laisser vos impressions afin que je puisse m'améliorer et savoir si je la continue ou pas à travers une review ou un message privé. C'est ce qui nous permet de savoir si on fait fausse route, de rectifier nos idées et surtout de savoir ce que vous en pensez.<strong>


	3. Je reste zen, tu m'énerves

**Voilà, la suite.**

**Tout d'abord je remercie les guest qui ont laissé une review à qui je ne peux pas répondre. J'en profite pour précisé à un de ses messages; je sais 15 jours me paraitre long mais c'est ma date limite de mise en ligne. Si je ne me fixe pas de date butoire, j'ai tendance à me laisser un peu aller. Mais tu vois, celui-là est publié avant 15 jours. Tout comme certains autres chapitres qui seront plus rapide car quasiment fini.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Je reste zen, tu m'énerves<p>

Lorsque j'avais quitté Regina, je m'étais rendu au Granny's pour récupérer un pique-nique pour le midi, vu avec Archie quand je pourrai passer le voir avant de me diriger vers les sentiers de randonnée dans la forêt. Je m'installai à un coin sympa sur une couverture au sol pour réfléchir. Regina m'avait piqué au vif avec ses réflexions, m'avait blessé dans ses propos. J'avais besoin de respirer pleinement l'air frais, de m'évader un petit moment. Moi, retourner jouer dans un bac à sable, mais pour qui me prenait-elle, je ne suis plus une gamine. Et dire à Marco que je la kidnappe, pourquoi pas que je l'ai torturé pendant ses cinq mois aussi. Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir. Elle avait toujours eu un tempérament rebelle, solitaire, un air hautain même si elle s'était plus ouverte aux autres depuis l'incident avec Peter pan et Zelena. Je pouvais comprendre qu'elle ne se sente pas bien après sa captivité, ses blessures n'aidant surement pas mais de là à me repousser et m'insulter.

Perdu dans mes pensées après avoir mangé, je m'endormi. Je me réveillai car j'avais froid, le soleil étant pratiquement déjà couché. Je rangeai mes affaires et me dirigea vers le bureau d'Archie. Je me frappais mentalement de ne plus avoir ma voiture, il faisait frais le soir maintenant. Je marcha rapidement pour me réchauffer.

Je toque à sa porte, se mettant de côté pour me laisser entrer.

-Bonjour Emma, Regina n'est pas avec vous ? s_'étonna-t-il_

-Non, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis ce matin que je l'ai laissé chez elle.

-Pourquoi, vous voulez aggraver son cas ? _s'intéressa-t-il_

-Je chercherai à l'enfoncer, c'est absurde, _m'offusquai-je_

-Vous croyez, parce que bien sûr vous ne la maltraitez pas en la laissant seule ce débrouiller dans son état, _enchaina-t-il_

-oh, disons que vous n'avez pas toutes les données.

-Dans ce cas, expliquez-moi.

-Je préférerai que vous passiez à la maison voir son comportement pour pouvoir m'éclairer par la suite.

- je passerai chez elle demain vers midi et vous observerai. Retournez la voir, elle a surement besoin de vous.

- Je ne compte pas en plus l'affamer, je comptais retourner chez elle après notre discussion.

-Dans ce cas, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, aller auprès d'elle.

* * *

><p>-Regina, c'est moi, je suis revenue.<p>

Je dépose les clés dans le pot de l'entrée. L'absence de lumière et de réponse m'inquiète.

-Regina, t'es où ? Je sais que tu m'en veux, ce n'est pas une raison pour me faire tourner en rond.

Lorsque je vis ses pieds au sol au détour d'une porte, je me précipitai auprès d'elle et lui tapota légèrement les joues.

-Regina, tu m'entends ? Réveille-toi, s'il te plait, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, _hurlai-je_

Je saisis le portable dans ma poche et appela Whales. En voulant la saisir pour la mettre au lit comme me l'avait demandé Whales, je remarquai que le sol était humide ainsi que ses habits

-Bordel de merde, il manquait plus que ça.

Je l'a laissa donc là le temps que j'aille dans sa chambre à l'étage chercher du rechange. Ce n'est pas possible le nombre de tenue qu'elle a dans son placard, moi qui est que des jeans tous les même, quelques hauts. Non, il faut qu'elle ait un supermarché de vêtement chez elle. Quoi choisir, c'est que des affaires chics et de marques. Bon aller, la technique Emma, je prends un tee-shirt ample dans mes affaires après avoir pris une culotte dans son tiroir à sous-vêtement. Je me rendis compte du temps que j'avais mis quand Whales tapa à la porte alors que j'étais encore dans les escaliers.

-Elle est où ?

-Dans la salle à manger. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, j'étais sorti, _balbutiai-je_

-Emma, je ne suis pas là pour vous juger, juste pour qu'elle se rétablisse.

Il l'examina rapidement avant de se tourner vers moi. Voyant que je me rongeai les doigts, il me rassura de suite

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle a rien.

-Ah oui, alors pourquoi elle ne répond pas et je croyais qu'elle avait fait sa rééducation pour plus se pisser dessus.

- Elle a perdu connaissance à cause de la douleur. Allons d'abord la mettre au lit, la changer et la soigner, après je vous expliquerai, _m'informa Whales calmement._

Nous la portions jusqu'au lit, moi par le buste tandis que Whales la prenait délicatement par les jambes. Il l'installa le plus confortablement possible, les jambes en l'air comme à l'hôpital sur le gros coussin remplie de graines d'épeautre. Il lui mit une perfusion.

-Cela vous gêne si vous la changer, là je me le sens pas. En plus, je n'ai pas vu comment faire avec l'ergothérapeute et je souhaite ne pas lui faire encore plus mal, _admis-je gêne._

-Ce n'est pas dans mes attribution normalement mais exceptionnellement, vu que ce n'étais pas prévu, alors oui. C'est comme pour les bébés mais regarder pour la prochaine fois au cas où.

Il la déshabilla, la nettoya avec des lingettes et lui mis une couche.

-Euh…

-Elle ne vous a pas mis au courant apparemment, _constat-il envoyant ma tête._

-Disons que le journée a été un peu compliqué.

-On verra après. J'ai trouvé un onguent pour favoriser la cicatrisation de ses brulures et soulager les tensions, je vais vous montrer et vous lui en mettrez tous les deux jours environ, après sa douche.

-Et si elle ne veut pas ?

-Attacher là au lit, _plaisanta-t-il_

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, _m'exclamais-je de façon outrée_

-Je rigole Emma, ne le prenait pas mal mais vous avez vraiment l'air tendu, _me confirme-t-il_

-On se demande la faute à qui, lui _répondis-je de manière un peu forte en regardant Regina._

-Une journée avec elle et vous n'en pouvez déjà plus ? _railla-t-il_

-Je préfère ne pas répondre.

Il s'installa sur le bord du lit et commença à défaire les bandages présents sur les jambes de Regina, le plus délicatement possible pour éviter d'arracher la peau pris dans la bande au cas où. Choquer, je détournai la tête. La peau était à vif par endroit alors qu'elle avait complément disparu à d'autre et comporter par moment des lacérations.

-Emma, ça ne s'arrangera pas aussi vite que vous le pensez. Vous serez confronté à ça à chaque fois que vous devrez le faire alors regarder maintenant pendant qu'elle est inconsciente, _précisa Whales_

-Désolé, j'ai vraiment du mal. Pas de ça me dégoute de le voir mais de penser la douleur qu'elle a dû avoir et qu'elle a encore.

-Dites-vous que pour que ça arrête de lui faire mal, il faut en prendre soin_, ajouta-t-il à mon attention pour me faire sentir plus à l'aise_

Il me montra comment faire tout en m'expliquant. Il s'assit au fond du lit, cala le talon gauche de la brune délicatement sur son épaule afin de maintenir sa jambe en l'air pour pouvoir appliquer la crème.

-Surtout n'enlever pas les attelles en le faisant et éviter de trop faire bouger la cheville ou la compresser, les tendons ne sont pas encore rétablit complétement_, il me précisa en montrant bien comment faire._

Il étala une couche de 1-2 centimètres uniformément du creux du bassin jusqu'à la cheville. Il prit la bande qu'il avait posée au préalable sur le lit et entrepris de l'enrouler autour de sa cuisse.

-On commence par le haut. A chaque nouveau tour, pensez à bien serrer. Ne lui couper pas la circulation du sang non plus mais serrer bien, il ne faut pas que la bande baille.

Il l'enroula jusqu'à la fin de la crème. Il se déplaça pour caler sa jambe sur sa cuisse et continuer à appliquer la crème sur le pied, enroula la bande autour et revient jusqu'à mi- mollet pour l'accrocher.

-Faites l'autre que je vois si vous avez compris.

Je fis donc comme il me l'avait indiqué plus tôt, imitant ses gestes précédemment effectués.

* * *

><p>Installer sur le canapé, Whales m'accorda de son temps pour répondre à mes questions<p>

-D'abord, les couches, tous les soirs il faut que je lui en mette une ? _le questionnai-je d'abord un peu hésitante._

-Pour le moment ce serait bien. Il n'y a que quelques jours qu'elle s'est réveillée et a attaqué sa rééducation vésico-sphinctérienne. En journée, elle se débrouille mais quand elle dort, ou comme là, elle ne se contrôle pas. Même si elle a fait pas mal de progrès, il lui arrive encore d'avoir des fuites quand elle fait des cauchemars ou à des nuits agitées. D'ailleurs, tous les deux jours, sa kiné passera, il lui reste une dizaine de séance à faire. Vous verrez avec elle l'avancement de la situation.

-Ok, joyeux. Rassurer-moi, je ne suis pas sensé assister à ses séances ?

-Non, pas la peine. Elle a aussi eu une information sur la prévention des escarres comme vous.

-Ouf, c'est deux infos me rassure, je me voyais mal y tenir compagnie et la surveiller constamment. Pourquoi en étant paralysé, elle souffre de douleurs ? _lui demandai-je intriguer car je pensais qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien._

- Ah oui, je ne vous ai pas informé de ses derniers résultats. La colonne vertébrale, moelle épinière, ni aucun nerfs principales important ont été touchés. Par contre, comme vous l'avez vu, une grosse partie des tissus épidermiques et musculaires ont été touchés, l'empêchant de sentir, de se mouvoir,… Lorsque cela sera réparer alors elle pourra à nouveau utiliser ses jambes correctement. Cela n'empêche pas que les terminaisons nerveuses en périphérie de celle détruite de fonctionner.

-Elle ressent donc toute la douleur liée à ses manques de terminaison.

-Oui, comme si la brulure était aux mêmes endroits. C'est pour ça qu'elle a besoin d'un apport constant d'analgésiques et qu'elle s'est évanouie. Elle devait être à l'agonie et son esprit s'est mis en veille pour la protéger.

-Bien foutu le corps humain. Vous parliez de se mouvoir, sentir, qu'en est-il exactement ? Quand on saura qu'elle peut sentir à nouveau ?

-Il existe deux sensibilités, une superficielle et l'autre profonde. La première permet de véhiculé les sensations cutanées, le sens du toucher, la sensation chaud/froid mais pour sa part pas la douleur. Si vous lui verser de l'eau chaude dessus, elle va crier, je peux vous l'assurer. Pour la seconde, qui permet de renseigner sur le placement de son corps dans l'espace, elle n'est pas atteinte, ce qui facilitera la tâche lors de ses futures séances pour réapprendre à marcher.

La formation que vous avez faite durant son séjour à l'hôpital avec notre kinésithérapeute, vous vous en souvenez ? _ Il continua suite à mon hochement de tête, _ permet d'entretenir sa mobilité articulaire, la souplesse musculaire, de lutter contre les rétractions qu'entraînent les contractures et développe la force des muscles non atteint. La progression de guérison suit des étapes défini es différentes d'un individu à l'autre : retour des sensations, apparition de la motricité réflexe, de légers mouvements principalement. Vous serez à même de voir cette progression ou qu'elle vous en fasse part.

-Donc en gros si j'ai bien compris, tant qu'elle ne ressent rien que ce soit toucher, chaud/froid, que je ne vois aucune contraction musculaire ou réflexe, on attend.

-Vous avez très bien compris.

-Et combien de temps cela risque de durée ?

-Vu son état, le temps que les blessures se cicatrisent, dans les douze – dix-huit mois.

-QUOI ? Un an à un an et demi ? _le coupais-je_

- Laissez-moi finir. Ses blessures ne sont pas anodine, les brulures sont les pires. Elle sera rétablit complètement dans les douze – dix-huit mois prochain mais il y a de forte chance pour qu'elle marche avant. Il n'y a pas besoin d'attendre le retour complet de toutes les terminaisons nerveuses mais d'une bonne partie. Dès qu'elle pourra commencer sentir votre main sur une partie de ses jambes alors là ce sera bon, on commencera la rééduc.

-Ah ouais, ok. Il suffit de les muscles soit rétablit, même si la peau n'est pas encore nette.

-Voilà. Le temps dépendra d'elle, de sa cicatrisation, de ses soins, de sa motivation, de vous.

-Ni a-t-il rien qu'elle puisse faire avec sa magie, il me semblait pourtant qu'elle peut guérir ?

-Réfléchissez un peu Emma, si elle ne vous a pas encore étripé et qu'elle s'est évanouie sur le plancher du salon sans pouvoir rien faire, c'est que sa magie ne répond pas.

-Elle n'a plus sa magie ? _J'étais heurté par cette information_

-Depuis son réveil, non. J'ai demandé l'aide de la fée bleue pour en connaitre la cause mais elle n'a pas su me répondre. C'est comme si ça magie avait complétement disparu et étant donné que Gold n'est plus ici, personne n'est à même de répondre à cet interrogation.

-Merci Whales, je ne vais pas vous retenir vous avez sans doute pleins de choses à faire.

-N'hésitez pas à me téléphoner si vous avez d'autres questions.

* * *

><p>Ma nuit fut courte, mes pensées tournant dans mon cerveau sans que je puisse les chasser, je m'endormi vers la fin de la nuit. Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel quand je me réveillé. Tournant la tête pour voir l'heure, je pris peur et fut vite debout en constatant qu'il était 11h passé.<p>

_Putain de merde, Regina, pensais-je. Elle doit être réveillée à l'heure qu'il est. Je vais me faire tuer deux fois, une fois pour hier, une fois pour mon réveil._

Je descendis à sa chambre et passa la tête pour voir.

-Achetez-vous un réveil pour demain. Je ne vais pas attendre tous les matins que Madame veuille bien se lever, _me lança-t-elle sarcastiquement_

-Bonjour à toi aussi, ta nuit s'est bien passé ? _lui répondis-je nullement atteinte par sa pique._

-Bien mais gâcher depuis vous êtes apparu.

-ça tombe bien, je ne compte pas partir.

Je récupérai le fauteuil pour le mettre près d'elle afin de l'asseoir dedans.

-Tu as fait la sale gosse ou pas dans ta couche ? b_laguai-je pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère_

-Sur un autre ton Miss Swan.

-Oui ou non ?

-Tu as cas vérifié par toi-même, _me lança-t-elle sur un air de défi._

-Vous serez ma perte, Ma-jes-té

Je lui retirai la couette pour la lui enlever et la mettre dans une tenue plus décente.

-Eh Miss Swan, j'ai un cadeau pour vous.

Restant figé de par ce qu'elle venait de me dire, je ne bougeai pas et elle se mit à uriner, m'aspergeant au passage.

-La prochaine fois, vous dormirez moins et me ferez pas attendre toute la matinée. Maintenant je veux mon petit déjeuné, _m'ordonna-t-elle, en me prenant pour son larbin._

-Ah oui, tu le prends comme ça, tu vas d'abord prendre une douche. Tu es ignoble, je te croyais pas capable de ça.

-Je ferai n'importe quoi pour que tu partes d'ici. Tu es prévenu, _me provoqua-t-elle._

-Tu as raison, la guerre est ouverte, commençons par la douche.

Je tentai de la prendre en poids mais elle commença à se débattre, me taper, me griffer,…

-Lâchez-moi. Pas la douche, _me dit-elle paniqué_

Je la reposai dans le lit.

-D'accord, dans ce cas, débrouille toi toute seule pour te changer. Tu viendras manger quand tu seras présentable, _exigeai-je_

Je sortie de la pièce pour aller prendre mon petit-déjeuné-repas de midi.

* * *

><p>Après m'avoir supplié allégrement, je m'occupai de la nettoyer, de lancer une machine pour les draps avant de confectionner le repas. Celui-ci se passa sans accro. Où était le problème, avait-elle des remords. Archie avait observé le comportement de la mairesse à travers la fenêtre lors du repas comme je lui avais demandé la veille. Maintenant il se trouvait à la salle à manger, tandis que Regina regardait la télé au salon. Il observait la situation dans le silence depuis une vingtaine de minutes suite à son arrivée après le repas terminé de celles-ci.<p>

-Quelqu'un veut bien m'apporter un morceau de pain, je suis affamée, je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier.

Je m'approche d'elle d'un pas sûr.

-Oh par pitié Regina, arrête cette comédie

-Non je t'en supplie, cette fois frappe aux jambes, là je suis sûre de ne presque rien sentir avec les médicaments.

-Miss Swan, j'aimerai vous parlez en privé, vous avez un moment_, m'informa Archie._

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et m'attendit.

-Voyons Archie, vous devez me croire, jamais je ne lèverai la main sur elle.

-J'ai senti qu'elle dramatisé très bien la situation mais la laisse seule n'est pas la solution

-Ce n'est arrivé que parce que j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, je ne voulais pas lire la satisfaction sur son visage de m'avoir atteinte. Ce qui je vous l'accorde peu avoir l'air mesquin, vous pouvez comprendre qu'elle est tout bonnement impossible à vivre.

-Cette femme, la méchante reine qui a presque toujours eu ce qu'elle voulait grâce à sa magie et son dévouement, est désormais clouée dans un fauteuil roulant, sans magie, avec des séquelles et un vécu atroces. Elle en veut au monde entier, et malheureusement vous êtes celle sur qui elle se défoule.

-Oh

-Ecoutez, je sais que c'est difficile mais en attendant qu'elle fasse face à son handicap, vous allez devoir apprendre à être patiente.

Je souffle pour se calmer.

-Trouvez, la raison de son mal-être, de sa rancœur. Si vous n'y parvenez pas, venez me voir pour que l'on réfléchisse ensemble à une solution. Je sais comment vous vous sentez par rapport à sa disparition pour m'en avoir parlé, si vous ne l'aidez pas maintenant, vous ne pourrez plus vous regarder dans une glace. Et garder ceux-ci en mémoire, « Nul ne peut se forcer à éprouver ce qu'il ne ressent pas mais chacun peut faire de son mieux en dépit des sentiments ». C'est de Pearl Buck. Sur ce je vais vous laissez réfléchir.

Avant de sortir, il se rendit auprès de Regina. Je tendis l'oreille pour l'entendre lui dire.

-Je te dirai juste ceci Regina. Si tu ne crois pas en elle maintenant et que tu ne lui fais pas confiance, elle ne te le pardonnera pas. Et toi non plus tu ne te le pardonneras pas. Fais le bon choix.

Il fit demi-tour, me salua

-Oh, et donner lui un bain, on ne devrait pas être obligé de mettre un pince sur le nez pour venir la voir.

Sur ce, il me laissa seule avec moi-même et Regina dans la pièce adjacente. La suite de la journée se passa sans embuche.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain soir à table, chacune de nous se trouvait à un bout de la table. Il régnait un silence de plomb, on entendait seulement le tintement des couverts. Regina me regarde d'un air dépité, sans bouger. Depuis le départ d'Archie la veille, elle n'avait pas dit un mot.<p>

-Bon alors, qu'a pensé la kinésithérapeute de tes efforts ?

Regina balançait nonchalamment la tête de droite à gauche en levant les yeux.

-Est-ce qu'elle trouve que tu fais des progrès ?

Regina baissa les yeux et regarda ses genoux. Pas de réponse. Je vais pour mettre une nouvelle cuillère de ma soupe à la bouche avant de m'adresser à nouveau à Regina. En ce mois de novembre, par le froid qu'il fait et le fait que je ne savais pas trop cuisiner, j'avais fait de la soupe.

-Regina, ça fait déjà quasiment 2 jours, il faudra bien qu'à un moment tu acceptes de me parler.

-Je sais pourquoi tu fais ça Emma ? Archie est passé pour voir si mon état s'était amélioré, comment tu te comportais avec moins. Il était très fier de lui, fier de t'avoir convaincu de voir en moi une sorte rédemption pour tes actes.

-Ce n'est pas une rédemption. Certes, il est vrai qu'avec cet abandon j'ai non seulement trahi ta confiance mais aussi mon rôle de sauveuse, alors je t'en prie tu dois accepter mon aide.

-Autrement tu vas culpabiliser

Je baissai la tête sur cette vérité.

-J'ignorai à quel point c'était important pour toi. J'essaierai d'être heureuse malgré tout, ne t'en fais pas.

-Merci infiniment Regina, je te promets d'être là et de prendre grand soin de toi.

-A ce propos, ma soupe est froide.

-Oh, et bien la mienne est chaude, prend donc celle-ci.

Je me lève pour échanger ma soupe avec la sienne, juste avant que mes fesses se posent sur ma chaise :

-En pendant que tu es debout, sers moi un verre de vin

-Tu n'as pas le droit avec tes médicaments si ?

-Miss Swan, ne compliquait pas les choses

- Oui, oui, tout de suite

-Ce que j'aimerai pour le dessert, c'est une patte d'ours.

-Tu rigoles j'espère. Tu as en horreur les pâtisseries de ce genre.

-Du tout, c'est juste que depuis que je me suis réveillée, il faut que je profite de la vie et j'ai des envies particulières

-Tu n'as cas allé chez Granny

-Ben oui, je le ferai bien moi-même mais…

Regina se décale de la table pour bien me montrer qu'elle ne peut pas y aller en fauteuil. Je suis soudainement mal à l'aise tandis que Regina réprimande un sourire de victoire.

- Vite, va me la chercher, il ferme dans 10 minutes.

Je me retourne et sortit de la pièce en comprenant le manège de Regina. Alors comme ça, elle souhaite jouer avec mes nerfs, ma culpabilité pour assouvir son humeur sur moi. Je constate que Regina doit se dire _Miss Swan cède à tous ses caprices tellement elle se sent fautive._ Ah que non, je ne la laisserai pas faire. Pour ce soir, je laisse passer mais demain et un autre jour. Je prends donc les clés de la voiture et m'en vais.

Regina, fière d'elle retourne manger.

* * *

><p>Un autre jour, alors que nous allions passer tranquillement au dessert. J'eue de nouveau à affronter une de ses crises.<p>

-Où sont mes gaufres ?

-Elle arrive, soit un peu patiente

-Tu dis ça parce que je ne peux plus me servir de mes jambes.

-Tiens tes gaufres, en déposant une assiette devant son nez.

-Et les fraises, tu sais bien que je ne les mange jamais sans des fraises.

-J'ai tout prévu, voilà un bol remplie de fraise. Elles ont été nettoyées, équeutées à ta convenance,. Je déposai à petit saladier remplie de fraise devant elle.

-Et tu crois qu'elles vont tenir toutes seules sur la gaufre.

-Tu n'as cas les manger séparément.

-Et puis quoi encore, donne-moi, la chantilly que tu as préparé ce matin qui se trouve dans le frigo. Je t'ai vu faire.

-Franchement pour quelqu'un qui peut rien faire, voilà que tu m'espionnes

-J'ai que ça à faire de mes journées

-Ca et me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Je me dirigeai vers le frigo, en sorti un autre petit saladier remplie de crème blanche avant de me diriger vers Regina. Pour autant, je ne le déposai pas à côté d'elle et huma une cuillère de la crème.

-Si tu la veux, tu as intérêt à te montrer plus persuasive et polie.

-Je ne voie pas de quoi tu parles.

- Je ne sais pas, voyons, une formule magique que l'on apprend aux enfants, comportant trois syllabes. Dis-je avant de me délectée d'une nouvelle cuillère.

-Donne-moi la chantilly s'il en reste.

-Presque mais ce n'est pas celui-là, en amenant une autre cuillère.

-Moi, je connais un mot en trois lettres et si tu ne me donne pas cette chantilly immédiatement, je vais te planter ma fourchette dedans.

-Dans ce cas, viens la chercher avant que je la finisse.

Je partis rapidement en direction des escaliers et m'assis au milieu de celui-ci, observant la réaction de Regina depuis le haut des marches.

-Je vous haie Miss Swan

-Moi aussi je t'aime ma chérie

-Je prendrai ma revanche, soit en sure.

-Je n'en doute pas, en attendent, tu mangeras tes gaufres et tes fraises séparément, sans chantilly. Et méfis-toi si tu les mange pas, tu les auras ce soir.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain en rentrant après être de retour des courses dans le salon, je vois Regina de nouveau regardant la télévision.<p>

-Bon Regina, je vais te faire prendre ton bain à présent

-J'ai le temps

Je m'approche.

-Allons, tu n'as pas eu de bain depuis quatre jours. Sache qu'en ce qui me concerne, je n'ai pas plus envie que toi mais je dois avouer que tu sens un petit peu le fauve. Et puis, Whales m'a dit de changer des pansements après la douche.

Non seulement hier, elle n'a pas mangé la patte d'ours que je me suis casser le cul à aller chercher rapidement car elle n'en avait plus envie, mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui elle recommence. Elle me tape vraiment sur le système.

-Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas de bain.

-Oh mais il ne s'agit pas de ce que tu veux, le but est d'appréhender cette odeur d'imprégner les voilages. En parlant ton langage de reine, peut-être cela passera mieux.

-Ce faire donner son bain par une autre personne est humiliant. Tiens.

Elle me tend un bout de papier, noir d'écriture.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une liste d'articles dont j'ai besoin.

-Je reviens de faire les courses, tu ne pouvais pas le donner avant. Maintenant ça attendra.

-Non, je l'ai veux tout de suite, j'en ai besoin, c'est très urgent.

-Regina, en quoi les grains de maïs frit sont-ils urgent ?

-Je suis désolée, Emma, j'ai eu la naïveté de croire que comme tu as joué un rôle majeur dans ce qui a fait de moi une infirme, tu aurais envie de jouer un petit rôle pour que ma nouvelle vie soit tolérable.

Je soupire, exaspérai par le manipulation des mots de Regina.

- Donne-moi la liste

Regina tend à nouveau la liste pendant que je m'approche pour la prendre

-Réflexion faite, pose là sur la table et recule ensuite.

* * *

><p>-Henry, j'en peu plus de ta mère, c'est une vrai garce.<p>

-Je sais, elle peut être particulièrement énervante quand elle veut.

-Si tu savais tout ce qu'elle me fait endurer.

Je luis raconta brièvement le manège que Regina a mis en place.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec elle. Même la méthode d'Archie ne marche pas.

-Dans ce cas, utilise la manière forte. Rentre-lui dedans, ça la fera peut-être réagir.

-Du crois.

-Tout le monde avait peur d'elle, se plier à ses quatre volontés sauf toi dans tu es arrivé. Certes, vous vous disputiez beaucoup mais on moins elle réagissait. Alors que là, tu la laisse faire, elle te marche dessus et tu ne fais rien pour mettre fin à cela. Rebelle – toi, montre lui que rien ne marche sur toi, fais comme tu faisais avant.

-Merci mon grand, tu as raison, je vais y réfléchir. On va les faire ses courses. Après on passera boire un chocolat chaud au Granny.

-Trop cool.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, Regina regarda par la fenêtre quand je rentre dans la pièce.<p>

-Où es-tu passée encore. Je veux que tu fermes la baie vitrée.

-Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre et si tu n'es pas contente tu n'avais qu'à le faire toi-même. Et pour info, j'ai considéré qu'un peu d'être frais pouvait être agréable.

-Et bien c'est raté

-Vois-tu Regina, comme je suis celle qui vis dans la même maison que celle qui ne veut pas ce lavais, j'ai besoin d'air frais.

- je m'en contrefous, ferme la baie vitrée

-Regina, _ma voix se radoucissant_, je sais que tu es en colère, que tu en veux au monde entier, ce qui t'arrive est pire que tout ce qu'on peut imaginer et e compte bien t'aider à traverser cette terrible épreuve, tout ce que j'attends de toi en échange, c'est que tu me traite avec un peu de courtoisie, courtoisie qui inclut la formule s'il te plait et en autre que tu t'excuses pour me faire tourner en bourrique depuis une semaine. Je le vois ton petit manège, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris.

-Miss Swan ne serait pas si bête que je le pense, j'en doute. Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour le savoir-vivre. Je n'ai pas souvenir que tu m'es demandé s'il te plait avant de t'en aller lors du combat, non ?

-Notre conversation, s'arrête là, quand à la baie vitrée en question, elle reste ouverte.

-Tu la fermes

-Non, tu sens mauvais

-Et tu es une lâche, je peux être propre moi alors que toi, tu pourras jamais être autre chose qu'une lâche.

Je lui fais un sourire crispée en soufflant. La conversation avec Henri me revient en mémoire. _Dans ce cas, utilise la manière forte. Rentre-lui dedans, ça la fera peut-être réagir. Tout le monde avait peur d'elle, se plier à ses quatre volontés sauf toi dans tu es arrivé. Certes, vous vous disputiez beaucoup mais on moins elle réagissait. Alors que là, tu la laisse faire, elle te marche dessus et tu ne fais rien pour mettre fin à cela. Rebelle – toi, montre lui que rien ne marche sur toi, fais comme tu faisais avant. _Une idée me vient en tête. Regina, attention accroches-toi, j'arrive dans la place.

-Oui tu as raison, tu peux être propre.

* * *

><p><strong>Je me suis éclatée à écrire ce passage. Pour info, c'est un chapitre de transition pour asseoir leur relation et le rétablissement de Regina.<strong>

**Dis-te moi ce que vous en avez pensé? Si vous avez des des attentes pour la suite?**

**A la prochaine qui devrai arriver rapidement.**


	4. Pardon

**Bonjour, je vous donne un peu de lecture pour cette semaine... même si c'est vite lu.**

**Un chapitre un peu plus cool pour Emma et Regina, même s'il est riche en émotions.**

* * *

><p>Pardon<p>

-Oui tu as raison, tu peux être propre.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bains et attrape un des savons de Regina qui y traine. J'ouvre la baie vitrée et pousse Regina dehors avant de la bloquer au milieu du jardin.

- Non, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends, je ne suis même pas habiller convenablement, je n'ai pas de pantalon ? _s'écria-t-elle_

-Je te l'ai dit tu vas prendre une douche.

Je presse le tube de savon sur elle afin de le répartir uniformément sur tout le corps.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Emma, ça suffit, _elle __vociféra_

Je vais récupérer le tuyau d'arrosage et le tire jusqu'à elle en m'arrêtant à une bonne distance en face d'elle.

-Tu n'oseras pas

Je presse le pistolet d'arrosage et prend un malin plaisir à l'asperger de partout.

-Arrête Emma, ça suffit, arrête, _hurla-t-elle alors que je pressai le jet d'eau sur elle_

-Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien me faire arrêter, une formule magique par exemple comme s'il te plait, des excuses pour ton comportement ou autre, à ta convenance, _lui conseillai-je_

-Je vais prévenir Whales et le Docteur Hopper, _me répliqua Regina sur un ton de défi_

-J'entends pas

-Va te faire voir

-Pourquoi as-tu t'en de mal à me dire ce qui ne vas pas ? C'est facile pourtant, S'IL-TE-PLAIT, PAR-DON

-Miss Swan, Miss Swan, STOP, _s'énerva-t-elle_

Trop contente de l'entendre se plaindre sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, je prie une certaine satisfaction à continuer.

-Miss Swan, Emma, arrête, Miss Swan, _en commençant à pleurer_

Me rendant compte que j'ai peut-être poussé le bouchon trop loin, je stoppe le jet en l'entendant commencer à sangloter.

-Je m'excuse, je suis désolée mais par pitié arrête, _les larmes défile sur ses joues_, Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est.

-Alors explique-moi, je n'attends que ça. Comment veut-tu que je t'aide si tu dis rien.

-Qui vous a dit que j'avais besoin d'aide, _dit-elle sarcastiquement_

-Tu veux que je te rafraichisse la mémoire.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin, c'est déjà tout vu, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

Remarquant une pointe de défit dans ses yeux et me lançant un regard noir, je la trempe à nouveau.

-S'il te plait, arrête, s'il te plait, je m'excuse, _en pleurant. _S'il te plait retourne-moi, s'il te plait amène-moi au WC, s'il te plait, pardon, s'il te plait, pardon,s'il te plait, pardon,s'il te plait, pardon, _ en s'égosillant_

A ce moment j'arrête le jet et envoie le tuyau le plus loin possible.

-C'est à ça que ma vie ressemble maintenant. Je dois sans cesse me faire aider pour la moindre petite chose, sais-tu à quel point c'est difficile. Non, tu ne sais pas ce que sais d'être une personne diminué, infirme. Mais surtout arrête avec ce jet d'eau, je ne serai pas capable de tenir plus longtemps ce traitement ça me rappelle trop ma captivité.

En la voyant dans cet état de semi-panique et de semi-dépression, je suis touchée, pour moi plus rien ne compte que de la réconforter et de faire en sorte qu'elle se sente bien à nouveau dans son corps et son esprit. Voulant qu'elle s'ouvre à moi, je me rends compte que ma façon de faire était trop brusque, que j'aurai dû y aller plus en finesse mais trop tard, c'est déjà fait. Je m'approche d'elle et l'enlace, posant ma tête sur son épaule près de son oreille, tant pis si je suis mouillée, plus rien de m'importe pour le moment que de la consoler. Elle sursaute à mon contact puis m'entoure de ses bras tout en sanglotant dans mon cou. Je la laisse faire avant de reprendre la parole, elle a besoin d'évacuer toute la tension qu'elle a dû accumuler depuis longtemps.

-Je ne savais pas que tu te sentais aussi mal, que tu le vis aussi mal. Pourquoi as-tu rien dis ? Est-ce si difficile d'admettre que tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens, ce que je vis ne fais que rendre les choses plus réelle. Je ne me supporte pas, je ne peux pas voir mon corps sans avoir un pincement au cœur après ce qui s'est passé. Je me dégoute dès que je me voie. C'est pas moi, pas mon corps, il ne m'appartient pas, c'est un étranger pour moi. Je veux fuir ce corps et toi tu me renvoie mon image à chaque fois, quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu dises. Tu me demandes de prendre une douche, tu comprends que c'est un peu compliqué, _dit-elle tout en continuant de sangloter._

Je soupire, les larmes aux yeux et m'accroupi devant elle, lui prenant ses deux mains dans les miennes.

-Regina, je suis désolée, pardonne-moi, s'il te plait, _parlai-je avec une voix douce et rassurante au maximum_ .Chut, calme-toi. Ça va aller. On va repartir sur de nouvelles bases toute les deux, OK ? Pour que chacune y trouve son compte. On ira à ton rythme mais je te demande une seule chose en retour, après ta douche, parce que tu vas prendre une douche, on va discuter de tout ça calmement et tu vas tout me dire. Fais-moi part de ton malaise, de tes émotions, ressentit, tout. Ne pense pas voir de la pitié dans mes yeux quand je te regarde car ce n'est pas ça. C'est de la compassion, de la compréhension et de l'empathie.

-Je pense que je peux faire un effort en discutant avec toi. Par contre, pour la douche ça va être compliqué.

-Ecoute, je te propose un truc. On va ensemble à la salle de bain et je te bande les yeux s'il faut entre le moment où je te déshabille et te rhabille.

-Mais tu vas me voir mes cicatrices, _soupira-t-elle._

-Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui suis venue te chercher, j'ai changé tes bandages avec Whales pendant ton évanouissement et puis j'ai eu accès à ton dossier médical où il y a toutes les photos, les détails médicaux. Par contre, je ne pourrai pas faire autrement que de te toucher, il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance.

-Tu n'as pas peur de voir un monstre ?

-Non car tu n'es pas un monstre mais si tu veux on en discutera après car tu vas attraper froid en restant ici. Je vais te porter jusqu'à la salle de bain, ok ?

-Plus ou moins.

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'elle était assise sur le tabouret de la salle de bains, je déglutis et me détourna de Regina, je me rendis à nouveau dans le jardin pour récupérer une chaise en plastique afin de l'installer dans la douche tout en lâchant des "Oh mon dieu" à plusieurs reprises. J'allais voir Regina nu. La Regina Mills. La mère de mon fils. La femme la plus sexy que j'avais jamais vu. Je me rendais seulement compte maintenant de ça, de ce que ça voulait dire l'aider dans les tâches quotidiennes et ce que cela engendrer.<p>

-Emma, pourrais-tu…,_ elle était trop gêné par sa demande pour la finir, une fois que je suis revenu dans la pièce._

_-_Quoi, dis-moi tout ?

-Tu vas me prendre pour une imbécile et rigoler.

-Jamais de la vie, on peut rigoler de certaines choses mais là, ce n'est ni le moment, ni le lieu, ni dans les bonnes circonstances.

-Pourrais-tu me laver ? J'ai peur de me regarder en me lavant et de sentir mes blessures sous mes doigts.

-Pas de problème, je suis aussi là pour ça. Et puis tu as besoin de moi pour tes jambes.

Je me mis ensuite en sous-vêtement afin d'éviter de mouiller un peu plus mes habits suite à sa demande.

-Très sexy ta brassière de sport et ton boxer marvel.

-C'est notre fils qui me l'a offert pour la dernière fête des mères. _Elle grimace à l'entente du mot fils_. Et puis, j'aime bien être dans des habits décontracté et confortable à la maison. Tu devrais essayer.

-Il me semble que j'ai eu un aperçu avec ton tee-shirt l'autre jour.

-Peut-être devrais-tu continuer, ça t'allait bien, _admis-je_

-On verra

-Tu ne dis pas non, tu fais des progrès. Regarde-moi et seulement moi et tout se passera bien. Je te le promets. Bon, je vais te déshabiller. Arrête-moi si ça ne va pas.

-Je n'en doute pas.

Alors qu'elle me fixait dans les yeux depuis un petit moment sans que cela me gêne, je dû baissai les yeux pour commençai à la déshabiller. Je commençai par le haut car c'était surement l'endroit qui lui posais le moins de problème vu qu'elle le voyait le moins et où tout était cicatrisé. Sa respiration s'accélérera un petit peu, mais elle resta impassible, me fixant toujours.

Tout en lui expliquant ce que j'allais faire comme quand je l'ai sorti de l'usine désaffectée, je la portai jusque dans la douche, l'installa sur la chaise. Je pris la poire de la douche en main et m'agenouilla à côté d'elle.

-Dites-moi si c'est trop froid ou chaud.

J'allumai l'eau et commençai à la mouiller. Regina pencha sa tête en arrière afin que j'aie un meilleur accès. Je laissai courir doucement mes doigts dans ses cheveux en m'assurant qu'il était complètement humide avant d'ajouter le shampooing. Il avait commencé à pousser et elle arborait une coupe comme celle de Red dans Orange is new black mais en brune. Alors que je massais son cuir chevelu, Regina ferma les yeux et se détendit à la sensation qu'elle éprouvait.

Après avoir rinçais ses cheveux, je pris à nouveau du savon et l'appliqua, avec le plus de douceur et de tendresse possible sur son buste. Même si au début, elle sursauta et était à nouveau tendu, elle se détendit un peu sous mes caresses. Je ne pus que laisser mes yeux se balader sur ce corps qui était devant moi. Malgré certaines cicatrises apparentes dû à ses opérations au niveau de la cage thoracique, de ses fractures sur ses bras, et celle présente dans son dos, elle restait magnifique à mes yeux. Quand je passai sur sa poitrine, ma respiration se bloqua quelques instants sans que je m'en rende compte sur le moment. Je me giflai mentalement pour rien laisser transparaitre et continuai mon travail le plus impassiblement possible. Je l'a rinça.

-Regina, je vais te tenir et je te laisse faire tes parties intimes, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire et de toute façon je ne peux pas le faire.

-Merci

-Pourquoi ?

-De me laisser le faire. De prendre en compte mes considérations et ma personne.

-C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire.

J'omis de lui dire que cela me déranger aussi vu la réaction de mon corps, l'état d'humidité de mon boxer qui n'avait rien avoir avec le fait qu'il soit mouillé par l'eau et la cacophonie de mes sentiments dans ma tête. Je l'aidai pendant qu'elle finissait de se savonnait et se rinçait.

-Regina, il va falloir que tu fixes autre choses que moi le temps que je retire les bandages de tes jambes et les nettoie. Fixe ce que tu veux.

Elle s'exécuta et une fois qu'elle m'a donné son accord, je retirai délicatement les bandes et les laissa tomber au sol. J'entrepris de nettoyer le reste d'onguent ainsi que les blessures de toute impureté. Je pris une serviette et l'enroula dedans avant de la porter sur son lit à l'endroit où j'avais mis une autre serviette. Je pris la troisième serviette pour me sécher. Je commençai ensuite à lui sécher les cheveux pendant qu'elle se frictionner le reste du corps sans me quitter des yeux. Je pouvais y voir de la reconnaissance dedans, de l'affection.

-Tu vas t'allonger et je vais panser tes blessures et après j'ai une idée pour que tu te sentes mieux.

Tandis qu'elle s'allongeait, je pris le pot d'onguent ainsi que de nouveaux bandages et commença à lui prodiguer les soins comme je me l'avais montré Whales quelques jours plus tôt.

-Ne bouge pas, je reviens et garde les yeux fermaient.

Je partie dans ma chambre avant de revenir et lui enfiler un pantalon et une paire de chaussure. Je l'aida à s'asseoir.

-Tu peux ouvrir, _lui murmurai-je au creux de l'oreille enthousiaste à mon idée._

Elle se regarda puis les leva vers moi, les larmes aux yeux.

-Ah ben non, je pensais te faire plaisir moi. Comme ça tu vois plus tes bandages, on peut croire que tout va pour le mieux.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que cela représente pour moi, personne n'a fait attention aux moindres petits détails depuis que je suis réveillée, même si j'aurai préféré un de mes tailleurs et mes chaussures.

-Je sais mais seul mon jogging et mes baskets sont assez amples pour passer.

-Merci, du fond du cœur.

-Mais qu'avez-vous fait de Regina Mills ?

-Idiote

Elle me tapa sur l'épaule. Je fini de l'habiller. Je ne m'attendais pas à qu'elle se livre à moi aussi facilement et aussi rapidement, du coup je fus surpris par sa question.

-Comment s'accepter quand tu te voies comme une personne diminuer, fragile, impuissante, inutile, moche,…

-Arrête, _la coupai-je_, tu sais très bien que c'est entièrement faux. Tu te fais du mal pour rien. Déjà ton état est TEM-PO-RAI-RE. Et pour moi tu resteras toujours magnifique à mes yeux.

-Mais je suis moche, avec mes cicatrices

-Non, tu n'es pas moche, mais spéciale, forte,… chacune de ses cicatrices en témoignent, prouvent ta force, ta détermination, ton entêtement, ta résistance,… chacune d'elle fait partie de ce que tu as vécu alors pour le moment oui elles te paraissent hideuse, moche,… mais avec le temps, elles feront partie de toi, attestant de ton vécu, de la personne que tu es, des souffrances que tu as dû endurer. Pourtant tu es toujours là, en vie et chaque jours de mieux en mieux. Vu ce que j'ai vu dans la douche, ne doute pas de mes dires.

-Merci, _les larmes aux yeux._

-Si vraiment tu ne peux pas vivre avec, n'y aurait-il pas un sort pour les effacer ?

-Je ne crois pas qu'il existe un tel sort, surtout sur des blessures guéris, je pourrais modifier mon apparence mais pour moi elles resteraient visibles.

-Je comprends. Et quand est-il de celle non guérit ?

- Emma, je n'ai pas ma magie, comment veux-tu que je fasse ?

-Qui a dit que c'était à toi de le faire. Je sais que tu ne supportes pas de ne rien pouvoir faire, tu es quelqu'un qui a besoin de s'occuper, de bouger, de montrer ta supériorité … et là tu es dans une position, qui pour toi, montre ta faiblesse. Ça t'énerve, tu es impatiente mais il le faudra bien, je serai comme toi dans cette situation. Je ne gère pas encore tous les aspects et les sorts de la magie, mais si je peux t'aider alors je le ferais.

-Les sorts de guérison demandent beaucoup d'énergie et vu l'étendu des miennes, tu en mourrais si tu essayes. De plus, sache qu'elle ne peut pas tout guérir. Par exemple, il est impossible de l'utiliser en cas de fractures ou sur les organes vitaux.

Je m'installai sur le lit à côté d'elle et plaça mes mains autour de sa cheville droite.

-Emma, ne fais pas ça, j'ai besoin de toi.

-Les brulures peuvent se soigner. Me fais-tu confiances ?

-Oui

- Alors laisse-moi faire dans ce cas.

Mes paumes de mains s'illuminèrent de lumière blanche qui s'enroula autour de sa cheville. Au fur et à mesure que je maintenais ma magie, je sentis celle-ci me vider de mon énergie. Lorsque ma magie s'arrêta, je relevai la tête pour observer Regina, retenant à nouveau ses larmes.

-Je pense que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. On ira étape par étape. Ce serait dommage que je m'évanouisse, ou meurent, _plaisantai-je._

-Tu es une grande malade, une idiote.

-Peut-être, en attendant ça marche, et je le ferai jusqu'à ce que tu sois guéri, que tu le veuilles ou non

Mon ventre se fit entendre à travers un gros gargouillement.

-Allons préparer notre repas avant de discuter plus.

* * *

><p>Nous avions mangé sur la table du salon devant Avatar que je n'avais toujours pas vu. Lorsque le film fut fini, Regina était allongée dans mes bras, son dos collait contre ma poitrine. J'avais se besoin de la réconforter, de la faire se sentir en sécurité. Et puis, elle devait sûrement être plus à l'aise dans mes bras que dans son fauteuil.<p>

-Sais-tu ce qui m'a fait tenir pendant ses 5 mois ?

-J'aurais pensé Henry, mais vu la réaction que tu as eu avec lui, cette réponse n'est pas envisageable.

-Je ne peux pas te dire pour Henry, pas maintenant, je n'en suis pas capable. Je ne sais pas si un jour j'en serai capable d'ailleurs, ça m'a trop fait souffrir. Merci de le tenir éloignée de moi. Ça doit être dur pour toi de ne pas le voir.

- Je passe le voir de temps en temps, même s'il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe avec toi. Prends ton temps, ne va pas croire que je veux savoir ce que tu as vécu, juste je veux que tu fasses un trait dessus et que ça reste dans ton passé sans empiété sur ton futur. Il restera loin le temps qu'il faudra. Lui, il va bien, pas toi. Mais je suis impatiente de savoir ce qui ta fait tenir, je t'écoute ?

- Lorsque j'étais enfermée, je me suis raccrochée à ce que nous avions vécu ensemble, ton sourire, tes boucles blondes sur ton horrible veste en cuir rouge, tes piques, nos disputes,… je ne pouvais pas t'en vouloir pour ce que tu as fait. Je pensais que tu viendrais un jour me chercher malgré le fait que ce jour-là, lors du combat, tu m'es abandonnée.

-Attend une minute, je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne t'ai JAMAIS abandonnée, _lui indiquai-je._

J'étais consternée par ce qu'elle venait de me dire. C'était donc pour ça qu'elle m'en voulait depuis que je l'avais ramené. Pour un malentendu entre nous deux. Il fallait absolument que nous améliorions communication pour éviter ce type de débordement, d'incohérence. Je positionnai mes bras autour de sa taille afin de lui montrer de maintenant j'étais bien là.

-Pourquoi n'était-tu pas revenu vers moi, tu savais que j'avais besoin de toi, que je n'y arriverai pas seule à les vaincre, que la magie aussi puissante soit-elle à des limites. Je ne pouvais pas lutter toutes seule contre les trois, _enchaina-t-elle._

-J'avais cru voir Henry dans une ruelle, un enfant en tout cas qui lui ressembler fortement, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'approche trop, de peur qu'il soit blesser. En voulant m'approcher de lui comme je te l'avais expressément demandé, il n'y avait personne. Avant que je revienne vers toi, je me suis fait assommer. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais attachée dans les docks, c'est Ruby qui m'a trouvé. Je me suis précipitée l'endroit où tu aurais dû être mais arriver sur place il n'y avait plus personne. J'étais en colère contre Henry mais il est resté tout le temps avec Snow, j'ai demandé confirmation après t'avoir cherché partout. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là, mais je regrette d'être partit, encore plus de t'avoir dit que je revenais alors que je ne l'ai pas fait.

-C'est vrai, tu ne m'as pas laissé seule? _S'enquit immédiatement Regina, sentant qu'elle avait besoin d'être rassurée et en même temps soulager par ce que je venais de lui dire._

-Oui, tu peux aller vérifier par toi-même auprès de Snow et Ruby. Tu comptes comme une amie pour moi, même une très bonne amie. Nos relation ont été compliqués et conflictuelles mais tu as une place privilégiée dans mon cœur et tu es la mère de mon fils. Je m'en veux qu'il te soit arrivé ça. Je veux t'aider mais pour cela, il va falloir que l'on mette tout à plat entre nous, que l'on travaille notre communication. Le plus important aujourd'hui, pour éviter tout malentendu, c'est que tu me parles, ne t'enferme pas dans ta coquille.

-Je suis désolée de mes agissements ses derniers jours, de tout ce que j'ai pu te dire depuis mon réveil à l'hôpital. Ne remet pas en cause ton rôle de sauveuse de part ce que j'ai pu te dire. Personne n'a pris le temps de me chercher et aurait été capable de me retrouver et venir en aide comme tu l'as fait. Ne doute jamais de toi et de tes capacités. Comme tu le dit, il vaut mieux qu'on évite les quiproquos à l'avenir, je suis prête à faire des efforts pour ça. Tu penses que tu me pardonneras tout cela ?

-Je pense que tu peux te rattraper.

-Ah oui, comment ? _S'exclama-t-elle un peu sur la réserve._

-Accepte mon aide et surtout de voir Archie, ça te fera du bien de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé. Arrête de m'énerver comme s'est trois derniers jours, _lui répondis-je calmement pour ne pas l'effrayer ou la braquer._

Dans le but de la détendre et de mettre fin à ses doute, je commençai à frictionner son ventre de mes caresses, en faisant des ronds. Cela m'aider à m'endormir le soir et à évacuer toutes tensions, je me dis que ça pourrait en faire autant avec elle.

-Reste à mes côtés, ne me laisse pas tomber, je n'ai que toi au jour d'aujourd'hui.

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te quitter. Je serai là pour toi, à tout moment de la journée quand tu auras besoin de moi et te laisserai du temps seule pour te retrouver s'il faut, la tranquillisai-je.

Après un petit moment tranquille sans parler des plus plaisant, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, son comportement de laissa sans voix.

-Vu que l'on en est aux résolutions sur la communication, il faut que je dise quelque chose d'important. J'espère ne pas te repousser en te le disant. Ça me trotte dans la tête depuis un certain temps et j'espère que je me sentirai mieux en te le disant. Je t'aime, _avoua Regina subitement_

-Pardon ? _Haletai-je_

-Ne me fais pas répéter deux fois, _s'offusqua Regina._

- Je ne te suis pas là.

-Ce qui m'a permis de tenir tout ce temps c'est toi. En particulier les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi.

Je posai ma tête contre son épaule et huma son parfum dans son cou. Pourquoi j'étais touchée par ses paroles. Mon cœur se mis à battre plus vite et j'espérais qu'elle ne le sente pas.

Etais-je en train de tomber amoureuse de la mère de mon fils. C'est surement les émotions de la journée, la situation qui me faisait penser ça.

On resta à nouveau un petit moment comme ça. J'analysais la situation, ce que je voulais vraiment. Je me dis qu'elle devait être perturbée par ce qu'elle avait vécu, et puis moi parce que j'appréciais ses dires depuis ma rupture avec Hook. Non, il n'était pas possible que j'éprouve moi aussi des sentiments pour elle. Elle est la mère de mon fils J'en arrivai à la conclusion que je verrai avec le temps. Elle était toujours allongée contre moi lorsque j'émergeai de mes pensées, mes caressant mes avant-bras entourant sa taille et moi la tête dans son cou, jusqu'à ce que je me réinstalle comme il faut et pour aborder la question de la vie quotidienne.

-Pour le quotidien, comme veux-tu que l'on fasse ? J'ai cru comprendre que mes grasses matinées te dérangent ?

-Oui et non. Tous les matins, je me réveille à 7h30, tu te lèves quand tu en as envie à partir de 10h, je reste minimum 2h30 à attendre allongée, le regard rivée sur le plafond ou la porte close, et régulièrement j'imagine combien ça pourrait être merveilleux d'être capable de me lever et d'aller me faire un café une dernière fois, sans s'il te plait et sans personne, juste avec de l'eau bouillante et du café moulue.

-Je sais, rien n'est adapté. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ce que je voulais faire. Voilà comment on va s'organiser. Dans un premier temps, je me lèverai à 8h comme quand j'allais au bureau. Dans un deuxième temps, tu vas apprendre à te lever toute seule du lit, te mettre dans ton fauteuil pendant que je m'occuperai d'aménager la cuisine pour que tu es accès la plupart des choses.

Pour le reste, on avisera au fur et à mesure, je vais me débrouiller seule, je t'assisterai, David me remplace jusqu'à ton rétablissement. Cependant je suggère certains aménagements dans la maison telle que l'agrandissement des portes.

-Tu veux faire des travaux ?

-L'avantage d'avoir de la magie, c'est de pouvoir pratiquement faire ce que l'on veut.

-Si tu le dit, que ça ne devienne pas une habitude, _exigea-t-elle._

-Ah si, je vais m'employer à l'utiliser tous les jours.

-Je ne rigole pas, Henry s'est éloigné de moi pour ça, _me le rappela-t-elle._

-Parce que tu l'utilisais tout le temps, et n'importe comment. Qui a dit que je l'utiliserai à mauvaise escient moi. Juste pour aménager la maison mais surtout, je l'emploierai à te soigner tous les jours un petit peu.

-Ni a-t-il pas d'autres choses que tu aimerais faire plutôt que de t'occuper de moi comme l'on fait avec une personne âgées ? Être ailleurs ?

-C'est sûr, il y a pleins de choses en ce moment que je préférerai faire. J'aimerai un long week-end ou des vacances, où je ne ferai rien d'autre que dormir, manger des pizzas et boire de la bière, mais comme ce n'est pas vraiment ma vie ou la tienne et qu'on ne peut pas toujours faire ce que l'on veut, c'est mort. J'ai Henry à gérer, j'ai toi et pleins de travail sur les bras. Quant à l'autre partie de ta question, non, il n'y a nulle part ailleurs plus important où j'aimerai être qu'ici et maintenant.

Regina pencha sa tête en arrière et me déposa un bisou sur la joue.

-Tu m'as sauvée lors de l'incendie à la maire au début quand l'on s'est rencontré et que je n'étais pas très recommandable, contre le spectre à deux reprises et à tes dépends, de l'attaque de Whales, tu m'as sauvée d'une mort certaines dans les mines avec le dispositifs et tu crois sans cesse en moi, tu m'invites au Granny's alors que j'ai tenté de vous empêcher de revenir, tu as tout fait pour me montrer que tu étais présente et que tu me comprenais lors du retour de Marianne et tu es encore là aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ? Est-ce à cause d'Henry que tu venu le chercher et que tu restes auprès de moi?

-Oui et non. Depuis que tu as disparu, ma vie a été un enfer, je ne dormais plus, je mangeais plus, je penser sans cesse à toi et lui aussi. J'ai alors décidé de te retrouver quoi qu'il m'en coute. J'ai pris des cours avec les fées pour utiliser le sort de localisation. Ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps et en plus il fallait qu'il marche en dehors de storybrooke. Lorsque je t'ai retrouvé dans cet endroit et que je t'ai vu avec tes saignements et toutes tes blessures, ce n'était plus pour Henry mais pour toi. Parce qu'à ce moment j'aimais à penser que nous étions devenu amis et que c'est ce que font les amis, il s'entraide dans les bons comme les pires moments.

Regina rencontre mes yeux, puis hoche la tête avant de finalement dire.

-Je pense que l'on peut dire que tu penses bien, nous sommes amies et je veux que tu le restes. Je ne veux pas que ce que j'ai pu te dire plus tôt concernant mes sentiments pour toi vienne gâcher ça.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'intention de m'assurer que tu es un rétablissement complet en restant à tes côtés, après on verra ce qu'il en est. On va gérer étape par étape et le plus important dans nos objectifs actuelles et que tu retrouves l'usage de tes jambes.

Regina se laissa submergé par ses émotions.

-Après tant d'années à n'avoir personne pour prendre soin de moi, c'est presque troublant d'avoir tout cela.

Je l'enlaçai plus fort pour lui montrer que je suis là, tout en respirant à nouveau dans son cou. Cette odeur était en train de devenir comme une drogue pour moi. Il ne fallait pas que j'y pense pour le moment, que dirait Henry surtout et puis les autres. Non, il fallait vraiment que je reste dans mes objectifs concernant Regina.

-Je te laisse quelques jours pour te faire à l'idée et que tu intègres tout ce que l'on s'est dit. Dès que tes séances de kinés sont finies, je veux que tu voies Archie. Et c'est non négociable, _lui soufflai-je dans l'oreille._

* * *

><p><strong>Fini les querelles. Elles commencent à se rapprocher. J'espère que ça vous à plu. Pour la suite, on va enfin commencer à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour Regina.<strong>


	5. Sortir la tête de l'eau

**Salut, les amis. **

**Voilà la suite que vous attendez. Merci à OnceIWas qui a pris le temps de m'aider pour la correction de ce chapitre. Vous pouvez la remercier aussi et aller voir sa fic sur son profil.**

**Deux choses avant de vous laissez lire.**

**- Je vais essayer garder le rythme de publication que j'ai depuis 2-3 chapitres, soit tous les dimanches. Cependant, partant en vacances le week-end prochain de l'autre côté de la terre, il se peut qu'avec le décalage horaire, je me plante entre le samedi ou le lundi. Je pars 1 mois. Vous êtes prévenue mais quoi qu'il en soit, je publierai.**

**- Sur ce chapitre, attention âme sensible, s'abstenir sur la partie flashback et le paragraphe qui suit. Regina raconte sans trop de détail son calvaire mais cela peut être choquant pour certains, même si cela est léger par rapport à la suite dans quelques chapitres. Mention: torture, viol, mauvais traitement,...**

* * *

><p><span>Sortir la tête de l'eau<span>

Suite à notre conversation, un grand aménagement s'opéra le lendemain. Malgré les protestations et recommandations de Regina sur l'utilisation de la magie, j'agrandis toutes les portes. Pour l'ilot de la cuisine, je baissai celui-ci et y installa la cafetière, j'installai les couverts ou ustensiles indispensable dans les placards du bas enfin qu'elle y ai accès. La salle de bain changea aussi d'aspect afin que le bac de douche soit plus grand et lui permette de se doucher toute seule. Néanmoins, elle n'y allait jamais seule et nous finissions toujours toutes les deux ensemble.

Durant les quinze jours qui suivirent, une routine s'installa. Tous les deux jours, douche, séances avec son ergothérapeute pendant que je sortais en ville. J'en profitais pour aller voir Henry ou mes parents et Archie. Tous les matins, j'utilisais aussi ma magie pour la soigner, si bien que lors de sa visite avec Whales à la fin de la deuxième semaine, celui-ci réduisit les doses d'analgésiques, lui changea ses médicaments. Il était très impressionné de l'avancée de son rétablissement et fut optimiste quant à la suite de sa rééducation qu'il lui expliqua plus ou moins en détail. Peu à peu, une certaine complicité c'était installé entre nous. Nous aimions nous installer ensemble sur le canapé, l'une dans les bras de l'autre, mais cela n'allait pas plus loin.

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, Archie passait à la maison pour sa séance avec Regina comme convenu. Regina était stressée. Elle se triturait les doigts, elle jetait constamment des regards à la porte. Je m'approchai d'elle gentiment et me mis à sa hauteur.<p>

-ça va bien se passer, tu n'as rien à craindre. Rappelle-toi de tes séances avec lui pour arrêter la magie, _la rassurai-je._

-Il est très patient, attentionné, compréhensible. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être légèrement apeuré, _confia-t-elle._

-Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

-Non, je peux le faire, _m'affirma Regina, sûre d'elle._

-Tu veux que je t'installe sur le canapé pour être plus à l'aise ? _Demandai-je._

-Oui, s'il te plait.

Je la pris délicatement par la taille et la souleva pour l'asseoir sur le canapé, ses jambes reposant sur le pouf. Je restai à ses côtés, lui caressant le dessus de sa mains avec mon pouce, sa tête reposant sur mon épaule, jusqu'à ce qu'Archie tape à la porte. Après lui avoir ouvert, il s'installa sur un divan en face de Regina, je déposai un bisou sur le front de celle-ci et lui souhaita bonne chance avant de partir rejoindre Henry.

Il m'attendait sur les bancs donnant sur le port.

-Comment va ma mère ? _S'empressa-t-il de me demander alors que je ne mettais pas encore assise._

-De mieux en mieux, _lui annonçai-je_

-Quand pourrai-je la voir ?

- Je ne sais pas Henry. _Je soupirai en lui annonçant._

-ça fait plus de deux mois depuis son réveil, je n'ai pas encore pu la voir. Elle ne sort pas de chez elle. Je ne peux même pas l'apercevoir de loin, m'assurer que tout va bien, _s'impatienta Henry._

-Je sais, il te faut être très patient mais je te promets de faire bouger les choses. Ça te dit de la voir samedi prochain ?_suggérai-je._

-J'en serai ravie, mais comment comptes-tu t'y prendre, tu as bien vu sa réaction à l'hôpital ?

-Et si par hasard, au cours d'une promenade, elle tombait sur toi, _continuai-je._

-Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Contre son avis ? _S'émerveilla Henry, un sourire apparaissant sur son visage._

-Il y aura un moment où il faudra bien qu'elle fasse face à ses peurs. Je pense que la convaincre de sortir ne sera pas le plus compliquer. Par contre, tu feras expressément tout ce que je te dis sinon tu peux faire une croix pour la revoir. Tu devras être le plus doux possible avec elle, ne pas la brusquer, _exigeai-je._

Il se pencha vers moi et me murmura une idée dans l'oreille.

-ça lui plaira ? _L'interrogeai-je_

-Elle va adorer. Ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de le faire.

-Bon, tu m'accompagnes jusque chez Marco pour lui demander ce que nous avons besoin et après, tu m'accompagne jusque là-bas et m'explique tout.

-C'est parti, opération maman, _jubila-t-il tout joyeux de pouvoir faire plaisir à sa mère. _

Pendant ce temps, à la maison du maire. Un silence planait dans la pièce. Alors que ça trainait en longueur, tous deux face à face, Archie s'élança après avoir lancé l'enregistrement audio.

- Je suis Archibald Hopper, psychiatre, et vous, vous êtes Vous, Regina Mills, maire de Storybrooke et mère d'Henry, ex Evil queen, _entama-t-il._

-Ouh ce n'est pas mon rôle préféré ça.

-Regina, vous savez comment je fonctionne. Vous pouvez tout me dire, cela restera entre nous. Je ne suis pas là pour vous juger non plus.

-Je sais bien. Seulement, je ne sais pas par où commencer, si j'aurai la force de le faire, _avoua-t-elle._

-Nous avons le temps. Si nous commencions par votre ressenti sur la situation actuelle. Comment vivez-vous votre quotidien avec Emma ?

-Je le vis plus ou moins mal. Je vis mal ma situation handicapante, tout ce qui a un rapport avec mon corps en général. J'ai des jours où ça va et d'autres où ça va pas. Je me dégoute, me trouve moche, infirme, inutile. De ce côté-là, Emma est très attentive. Elle trouve toujours les mots justes pour me réconforter et me montrer que j'ai tort, _révéla-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres, les yeux dans le vide en se rappelant les moments qu'elle a partagé__avec Emma dans ses bras, ses mots._ Elle est une perle rare. Elle me fait me sentir en sécurité, respecté, désiré, ose dire ce qu'elle pense. Je m'en veux de l'avoir traité comme je l'ai fait quand je vois de quoi elle est capable pour moi. Elle retournerait la terre si elle pouvait pour que j'aille mieux. Elle est même allée à l'encontre de mes recommandations pour pouvoir utiliser la magie afin de me rendre la vie meilleure et me soigner plus rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait le plus peur actuellement ? _L'encouragea Archie à continuer._

-Plusieurs choses, le regard des autres, le fait de voir de la pitié dans leurs yeux ou qu'ils veuillent m'aider m'est insupportable. Dans le sens où ils veulent faire attention, ne pas me brusquer, me laisser dans mon cocon pour ne pas souffrir alors qu'avec Emma c'est différent. Elle veut m'aider, me protéger mais tout en me poussant dans mes retranchements pour que je sorte de ma léthargie, que j'avance dans mon rétablissement. Je me sens en sécurité avec elle, j'ai confiance. J'ai peur aussi de mon avenir incertain, si jamais je devais rester dans ce fauteuil toute ma vie, _admit-elle._

-Regina, je pense que vous pouvez effectivement faire confiance à Emma, elle va être très bénéfique dans votre rétablissement psychologique, vous pouvez lui dire tout ce qui vous passe par la tête, elle saura quoi faire. Restez optimiste. Arrêtez de penser à ce que votre futur vous réserve, il est incertain. Dans votre état, vivez le moment présent, vous en avez besoin, _lui conseilla Archie avec le plus de douceur possible._

Regina resta un petit moment muette avant de reprendre la parole.

-J'ai peur pour Emma,_ proclama Regina._

-Pourquoi ?

-Je…je…, _elle prit une profonde inspiration_, elle m'est précieuse.

-Qu'est-ce que vous ne dites pas ? N'ayez crainte. _Archie la rassurant avec sa voix posée, calme._

-Je … je l'aime. _confessa-t-elle_. Je ne voudrai pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose par ma faute en restant avec moi. On ne sait pas ce que sont devenu les Queens of Darkness, si elle revenait et qu'elle faisait comme avec Henry. _La fin de sa phrase fut saccadée et mourut dans sa gorge, elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains se tortillant sur ses cuisses._

-Tout se passera bien. Vous ne pouvez pas l'empêcher d'être prêt de vous. C'est son choix pas le vôtre. Je sais qu'elle vous protégera au péril de sa vie si besoin, _lui signala Archie pour qu'elle comprenne bien qu'elle y est pour rien dans les décisions d'Emma_. J'aimerai que vous me parliez de ce qui vous ait arrivé une fois que vous avez quitté Storybrooke ?

D'après ce que lui avait confessé Emma à propos de sa réaction envers son fils, il souhaita s'écarter du sujet Henry et le remettre à plus tard. Elle n'était pas prête, elle avait les larmes aux yeux quand elle l'avait évoqué.

-Que voulez-vous savoir ? _Questionna-t-elle_ _en relevant les yeux vers lui._

-Ce que vous êtes prête à me dire. Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire parlerde choses que vous n'avez pas envie d'évoquer, _l'incita-t-il à poursuivre._

- J'étais retenu dans une salle qui sentait l'humidité, la moisissure et l'urine. Les premiers jours ça me donner envie de vomir puis je m'y suis faite. Je dormais sur une couverture à même le sol, humide et sale, _débuta Regina d'une voix monotone._

Elle calma sa respiration pendant un petit moment avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de persévérer dans son récit :

**Flashback**

Les premiers jours, il me semble, j'étais attachée à une chaise. Etant dans un sous-sol avec des lumières artificielles, j'avais aucune idée du temps écoulé. Après plusieurs discussions et quelques égratignures, voyant que je n'étais pas disposée à parler, mon bourreau me frappa dans le ventre. A chaque fois que j'étais malmenée, Maléfique ou Cruella étaient présentes. Je me mis à cracher du sang sous la puissance de l'impact. Tout mon ventre et flanc droit étaient douloureux.

-Tu finiras par abdiquer, _s'esclaffa Maléfique._

Maléfique ricana lorsque le bourreau sortit pour revenir après quelques minutes avec un chariot sur lequel étaient disposés un certain nombre d'instruments tranchants.

-Toujours muette ? Très bien, mais ne viens pas dire que tu n'as pas eu le choix, _railla Maléfique._

Il prit alors une lame qu'il enfonça dans ma cuisse, la douleur était immense, mais ce n'était pas encore assez pour Maléfique qui lui ordonna de continuer. Il ressortit la lame en la faisant frotter contre l'os. Je réprimai à grand peine un cri déchirant. S'ensuivit alors pour moi un calvaire qui dura plusieurs heures, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de hurler lorsque ma souffrance devint intolérable, ce qui fut le cas dès les dix premières minutes. Après deux heures de torture, il arrêta son manège, rangea ses ustensiles avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Soit plus coopératif la prochaine fois si tu ne veux pas revivre ça_, pouffa-t-elle._

Quand je fus sûre qu'ils étaient partis, je dus alors me battre contre la douleur qui menaçait de m'engloutir, mais sans succès. Fermant les yeux, je sombrai dans les ténèbres, quittant un moment les douleurs du monde matériel.

Je me réveillai plus tard lorsque l'on me jeta de l'eau au visage. Je fus désorientée et je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Je m'en rappelai en levant les yeux vers la personne qui se tenait devant moi, Maléfique. Je ne sais combien de temps s'était écoulé. Je ne pouvais m'essuyer le visage, et lorsque de l'eau s'infiltra entre mes lèvres sèches à cause de la déshydratation, je ne résistai pas à en boire une partie. Je me rendis compte trop tard de mon erreur, c'était de l'eau salée.

- Alors, tu as soif ? _Ricana Maléfique_, c'est bête, je n'ai que cette eau-là à te proposer. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop difficile.

Malgré moi, j'admis qu'elle était très douée pour les interrogatoires. Je ne pourrai tenir indéfiniment avec le manque d'eau, il me sera difficile de résister à mon besoin d'eau. Celle-ci étant salée, la boire ne ferait que m'assoiffer davantage. De plus, le fait de la sentir couler sur mon visage me rendrait folle rapidement, même si je savais que la boire ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, j'avais déjà du mal à m'empêcher d'essayer d'en recueillir quelques gouttes.

**Fin Flashback**

-J'ai fini à l'infirmerie car je me suis laissée mourir de faim et de soif. Les vrais ennuis ont commencé après. J'ai été mis à nu et rasé pour bien me faire comprendre que je n'avais plus aucun pouvoir, que je leur appartenais. Je pouvais sentir à chaque fois, les mains rugueuses des gardes sur mon corps meurtri, ils me trainaient dans et hors de ma cellule. Elle voulait récupérer mes pouvoirs mais j'ai refusé. J'ai voulu partir mais ils m'ont rattrapé et m'ont sectionné les tendons d'achille. J'ai été torturé mainte et mainte fois de diverses manières. Elles m'ont infligé des brulures, j'ai été électrocuté, pendu par les bras je ne sais combien de temps au point que je pensai que mes bras allaient lâcher. J'ai été fouetté avec diverses instruments, m'ont infligé des hallucinations grâce à des produits et du venin de serpent, me paralysant ou me privant de mes sens ou encore en affligeant mes nerfs. Des jours, ils me trempaient dans des bassins d'eau salée avec ma chair à vif, m'exposaient mouillé par de l'eau glacé face à des ventilateurs. Ils m'ont asphyxié avec un sac sur la tête ou en me plongeant dans l'eau, j'ai été battu et violé par tous les trous. J'ai eu les os cassés, les ongles arrachés.

Elle avait dit tout cela d'une seule traite, rapidement afin qu'Archie ne l'interrompt pas. Elle craqua et s'écroula dans un sanglot, incapable d'en dire plus. Les larmes dévalant ses joues, son corps pris de tremblement. Archie se plaça à côté d'elle, lui frottant le dos afin de l'apaiser.

-Les coupables payent toujours, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Regina, connaissant Emma et David, cela ne restera pas impuni, _promis Archie. _Maintenant il faut que vous passiez outre cela. Il faut que vous continuez à vivre pour vous, sans que votre passé occulte votre vie future.

-Je ne lui ai rien dit, elle ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé_, l'informa Regina, essayant de retrouver un peu de prestance dans sa voix._

-C'est pas grave. De toute façon, je pense que sur certains points elle le sait déjà. Elle est passée me voir ces derniers quinze jours concernant ce qu'elle avait vu le jour où elle est venue vous chercher. Ce n'est pas glorieux, elle a été choquée mais elle sait l'enfer que vous avez vécu. Si vous avez besoin, n'hésitez pas à lui en parler, elle comprendra. Comment vous sentez-vous maintenant ?

-Un peu soulagé, bouleversé aussi. Même si je n'aime pas revenir sur ce qu'il s'est passé, _balbutia-t-elle_

-Tant mieux, il faut que ça sorte, ça vous fait du bien. Je suis fière de vous. Vous avez tenu tête à ces femmes au péril de votre vie pour sauver les gens. Tout comme peu de personne arrive à un tel niveau de thérapie en aussi peu de temps, _s'extasia-t-il_. Vous ne pouvez pas garder cela pour vous et devez continuer à vous battre contre vos souvenirs. J'aimerai que pour la prochaine fois, vous me racontiez en détails. Une partie ou la totalité, comme vous le souhaitez. Je vous laisse le temps d'y réfléchir, nous programmerons la séance quand vous le voudrez. Passez-moi un coup de fil quand vous vous sentirez prête. Tant que vous ne serez pas prête à m'en dire plus, je ne pourrai vous aider plus.

Il resta auprès d'elle à lui frictionner le dos et la consoler comme il put. Une fois calmé, ils firent plusieurs parties d'échec en attendant qu'Emma revienne à la maison en fin d'après-midi. Emma revenu, elle prit le relais, préparant à manger, regardant un film et couchant Regina qui se contenta de répondre aux questions d'Emma. Elle n'évoqua pas sa séance avec Archie.

* * *

><p>J'ouvre les yeux, je suis encore dans mon lit, j'aperçois la nuit à travers la fenêtre. Je regarde le réveil et voit l'heure : 2h45. Ça fait seulement 1h30 environ que je dors. Ce qui m'a réveillé est le bruit d'halètement que j'entends à travers le baby phone. Je sors du lit et me précipite dans la chambre de Regina. Je la vois allongée sur le lit, regardant le plafond. La sueur perle partout sur sa peau. Sa respiration s'est accélérée, les battements de son cœur aussi donc je m'approche et prends son pouls. Ses mains tremblent et elle est prise de tremblement.<p>

-Regina, je suis là, _soufflai-je_

Je prends son visage entre mes mains afin qu'elle me regarde.

Son regard se disperse partout à travers la pièce. Elle s'agite. Je la place en positon demi-assise contre des coussins et me place devant elle en essayant d'ancré mes yeux dans les siens.

-Regina, calme-toi, ce n'est rien, juste une crise. Inspire en comptant jusqu'à 5 . Du calme, du calme, _lui demandai-je._

Je lui caresse les cheveux, tout en lui parlant.

-Allez, nous allons le faire ensemble. Suis ma respiration.

Elle essaye de fuir mes bras qui sont sur ses épaules mais je la retiens. Son regard est vague, je me demande si elle est consciente de ce qui se passe autour d'elle.

-Inspire tranquillement, _lui susurrai-je._

Je lui pose une main au milieu de la poitrine pour la calmer et suivre ses mouvements thoracique.

-Un, deux,…, _commençai-je._

Elle continue d'haleter. Je n'arrive pas à la ralentir. Je me place derrière elle et l'entoure de mes bras qui viennent se poser sur son ventre. Elle m'agrippe les bras avec ses mains. Supposant qu'elle est revenue un peu à elle.

-Il faut que tu respires tranquillement. Essaye avec moi, je vais t'apprendre à respirer. Inspire en comptant jusqu'à 5_, repris-je._ Inspire, 2,3 4 5, on bloque, 2, 3, 4,5, expire, 2, 3, 4,5. Bien. Continue. Inspire, 2,3 4 5, on bloque, 2, 3, 4,5, expire, 2, 3, 4,5. Imagine que tu souffle sur un chardon en fleur, _lui conseillai-je_. Voilà, respire calmement, tranquillement. Toute seule.

Elle s'exécute en refaisant la même chose. Je lui frictionne les bras pour l'apaiser. Elle tente de ralentir sa respiration. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, elle se calme, même si elle est toujours prise d'un peu de sueur et de tremblements.

-ça va mieux ? _lui murmurai-je._

-Oui, j'ai fait un cauchemar. C'est fini ?

- Je ne sais pas, Whales m'avais prévenu, c'est des crises d'angoisse ou d'anxiété.

Je me rappelle de la conversation que j'avais eue avec Whales à ce propos.

-C'est dangereux ? _me demanda-t-elle, sentant le trouble dans sa voix._

-Non, ce n'est pas dangereux. C'est un trouble émotionnel, rien de grave. C'est surtout physique.

-Physique ?

-Les symptômes de l'angoisse sont surtout physique : étourdissements, bouche sèche, audition déformée, tremblements, respiration lourde, nausée,… rien de grave. Il faut juste que tu arrives à te calmer dans ces moments-là.

-Comment tu as su ? _S'enquiert-elle._

-J'ai mis un baby phone dans ta chambre.

-Tu me surveilles ?_s'interrogea-t-elle, une pointe d'humour dans sa voix maintenant qu'elle était revenu à elle._

-Tout dépend ce que tu appelles surveiller ? Mais oui, je te surveille par rapport à ce qui vient de se passer.

-Merci d'être là pour moi, _me chuchota Regina se laissant porter par sa fatigue._

-Chut, maintenant essaye de te rendormir, tu en as besoin. Je reste là, _la rassurai-je._

Je tirai la couverture sur elle et laissa courir mes doigts sur ses avant-bras. Je me mis à chantonner Echoes de Pink Floyd. Je la sentis se détendre quand elle a rejoint les bras de Morphée et je décide de rester un petit moment encore. Même si je ne suis pas habitué et que je trouve cela étrange, j'apprécie de plus en plus ces petits moments « câlins » avec Regina. J'aime prendre soin d'elle, la rassurer,… et échanger des moments intimes. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endors là, Regina dans mes bras, dans son lit, en étant bien, apaisée et comblée.

* * *

><p>Lorsque j'émergeai de mon sommeil, j'étais bien. Je me rendis compte que j'étais toujours avec Regina dans mes bras. Elle dormait toujours malgré l'heure tardive qu'il était : 9h47. Je laissai vaquer mon regard sur son corps. Sa poitrine se soulevant lentement au rythme de sa respiration, ses mains toujours accrochées aux miennes, ses doigts entrelacés aux miens, son corps étendu contre le miens, apaisée. La vision que j'avais sous les yeux me gonfla le cœur. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai me réveiller tous les matins avec cette vision. Pourquoi ne pas le faire, après tout, je serai plus proche en cas de cauchemar. Inversement, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle prenne ceci pour une invitation de ma part comme une réponse à ses sentiments envers moi. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser encore, et je ne suis pas prête à m'engager pour le moment. J'ai encore besoin de temps pour y réfléchir.<p>

-Quelle heure il est ? _Se renseigna Regina, la voix roque et endormie._

Perdu une fois de plus dans mes pensées, je ne m'étais pas aperçu du changement de rythme de la respiration de Regina.

-10h passé. Bien dormi ?

Je l'admirai se gratter les yeux et les entrouvrir légèrement. Que c'est plaisant. Elle se tourna légèrement pour ancré son regards dans le miens.

-Depuis que tu m'as rejoint, une des meilleures nuits depuis bien longtemps_, me répondit-elle le plus naturellement possible._

-Tu es magnifique au réveil.

Ses joues se tintèrent d'une couleur rosée. Elle baissa les yeux et je ne pus réprimer mon envie de l'embrasser sur le front puis de lui faire remonter la tête en la prenant par le menton.

-N'ai pas honte, c'est vrai. Pour une fois dans ta vie, laisse tomber tes barrières, tes peurs, ton masque.

-Je ne sais pas comment faire. Tu connais mon passé, je n'ai jamais été doué pour ça. On ne m'a jamais montré aucune attention, pris soin de moi. Toutes les personnes que j'ai voulu chérir ne m'ont apporté que de la souffrance.

-Laisse-toi chérir, bercer par mes caresses, mes attentions, tes émotions et ton cœur. Je veux que tu prennes du plaisir dans la moindre petite chose. Tu en es capable. Je veux découvrir la vrai Regina, pas l'Evil queen ou Madame le Maire. Je veux voir la jeune fille aimante, insouciante et gentille que tu étais avant que Daniel ne meure. Je sais que depuis pas mal de choses ont changé, que tu as évolué, mais il y a toujours une partie de cette jeune femme au fond de toi. Je veux que tu me la montres. Avec moi, tu n'as rien à craindre, rien à cacher et à perdre.

Tout en lui conseillant ceci, je lui caressais le ventre, posant par-ci par-là, de temps à autre un baiser sur son crâne.

-Et si tu meurs. Je ne veux pas te perdre par ma faute, _avoua-t-elle, au bord de l'émotion._

-Il m'arrivera rien, je te le promets. En attendant, je veux que tu sois plus détendu, zen, en paix avec toi-même. Bon, partante pour notre train-train du matin.

Elle hocha la tête pour me donner son autorisation de poser mes mains sur elle pendant qu'elle faisait bien attention de fixer le plafond. Je n'avais aucune envie de la replongée dans son cauchemar et je me dis que si elle avait besoin d'en parler, elle le fera. Je l'allongeai dans le lit après m'être retirée de derrière elle. Je remontai sa couette afin de libérer ses jambes sans pour autant lui faire attraper froid. Je lui pris délicatement l'une d'entre-elles pour commencer à la masser, à lui faire ses exercices comme Whales me l'avait montré. Ceci permettant d'entretenir ses articulations, de garder sa mobilité articulaire et l'assouplissement de ses muscles. Tandis que je m'attaquais à sa deuxième jambe, elle me posa LA question fatidique:

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

-Je pensais … que … l'on pourrait …, _hésitai-je de peur de sa réaction._

-Sortir ? Hors de question, Miss Swan et vous savez pourquoi.

J'avais déjà évoqué la question la semaine dernière pour tâter le terrain. Elle savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre, elle serait confrontée à ce problème.

-Et voilà, on retourne au Miss Swan et au vouvoiement, _m'esclaffai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère._

-Je ne veux pas sortir, je ne sortirai pas.

-Ah oui, et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre si je te force ?

- En te roulant dessus par exemple ou … en te mordant, … ou en te tapant

-Très drôle, votre Majesté, _lui répondis-je avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, ne me laissant pas impressionner._

Regina se renfrogna et essaya de disparaitre dans ses oreillers en voyant que son engouement ne marchera pas.

-Parlons sérieusement, tu comptes rester enfermée pour le restant de tes jours ? Et si tu restais dans cet état ? Tu ne sors pas, tu n'invites personne, je suis la seule avec Archie à te côtoyer. C'est plus possible. Arrête de rouler des yeux, c'est agaçant et cela prouve que j'ai raison. Je sais ce que tu ressens, comment tu te sens pour m'en avoir fait part, que ce qui t'es arrivé est horrible, j'imagine ce que tu penses de mon attitude et de mes idées. Je te demande pas de participer à une fête avec toute la ville, ni d'aller au Granny, seulement j'aimerai que l'on puisse faire des petites promenades comme autour du lac, ou des pique-nique à la plage ou en lisière de forêt. Sortir quoi. Toute les deux, SANS PERSONNE.

-Je comprends ton envie. Tu restes avec moi tout le temps. Je veux bien faire un effort si tu me promets que nous ne rencontrerions personne. Je ne suis pas prête à affronter le regard des autres, _céda-t-elle._

-Je ne peux te le promettre à 100% car tu vois, ta voiture ne passe pas inaperçue dans la ville mais pour ce que j'ai en tête, je te promets que nous serons seule. C'est pour ça que je développe mon idée, pour que l'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde. Je ne me leurre pas, tu n'es pas prête pour voir des gens et je le respecte. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, nous irons à ton rythme.

-Dans ce cas, je pense qu'une sortie me fera le plus grand bien, je pourrai enfin voir autre chose que ma maison et mon jardin. Mais…

- Si ça ne va pas, que le regard des autres te dérange, si l'expédition est trop compliquée à gérer pour toi, on rentre, ça aussi j'en ai conscience, _continuai-je sur sa lancée._

-Je vois que tu penses à tout.

-J'ai dit que je te soutiendrai, c'est ce que je fais, je prends en compte tous les paramètres possibles afin de te faciliter la tâche.

Après avoir fini ses soins, j'entrepris de l'habiller avec un de mes joggings comme tous les jours, mes baskets ainsi qu'une polaire bien chaude. Le petit-déjeuner se prépara dans une ambiance décontractée. Je préparai les pancakes pendant qu'elle nous faisait les boissons en chantant après avoir allumé la musique. Si quelqu'un nous voyait, il aurait pu penser que nous formions un couple. L'aidant dans sa tâche pendant qu'elle chantait, je la portai dans mes bras pour la faire danser alors qu'elle rigolait de mes idées immature, puéril comme elle aimait le dire. J'en profitai d'ailleurs pour respirer un peu au passage son odeur, devenu une drogue pour moi.

* * *

><p>J'avais déjà tout prévu dans le coffre de la voiture de la Mercedes pour notre sortie, ne me restait plus qu'à l'installer côté passager. Ma voiture n'étant plus qu'une épave suite à l'utilisation de ma magie.<p>

-L'endroit où je veux t'amener est une surprise. Me permets-tu de te bander les yeux ? _lui demandai-je une fois installé chacune dans un siège de la voiture._

-Tu restes avec moi ?

-Ah oui, et qui conduira la voiture si je ne suis pas là ?

-Fait-le.

Après m'être exécutée, je pris la route. Elle ne pouvait pas voir les regards lancés par les passants sur notre passage et j'en fus soulagée. Malgré notre avertissement lors de la réunion, certains avaient une curiosité à toute épreuve. Durant le trajet, je ne lâchai pas sa main afin de lui montrer que j'étais toujours là. Arrivé sur place, je m'occupai de la mettre dans le fauteuil avant de me diriger vers le bâtiment en face.

-Cela te gêne si David nous aide ? _m'assurai-je avant de lui faire signe de nous suivre._

-Non, pas du tout.

David était passé plusieurs fois à la maison pour m'amener du travail ou discuter de l'avancement de l'enquête des Queens of Darkness. Regina avait l'habitude de le voir et d'assister à nos rendez-vous.

Alors que je continuai à avancer, elle reconnut l'odeur.

-Nous sommes aux écuries ? Emma, je ne peux pas monter, c'est n'importe quoi ! _Se renfrogna-t-elle._

- Chut, je n'ai pas fini.

Je poursuivi toujours mon chemin jusqu'à m'arrêter devant un box ouvert.

-Tu es prête à voir ta surprise ?

-Emma je sais déjà où je suis, ce n'est plus une surprise, _se moqua-t-elle de moi._

-Tu es loin du compte, là tu n'as qu'un avant-gout.

Je lui retirai le bandeau. Elle se retrouva bouche bée devant un cheval de couleur noire au museau blanc et crinière grise. Il possédait un corps robuste, des pattes musclées, un léger bronzage sur les sabots et des yeux vert. Une selle un peu spéciale était déjà installée, avec des sangles partout et un dossier assez haut.

-Je te présente Khan, c'est lui que tu vas monter, _l'informai-je_

Elle se déplaça en face de lui, tendit la main. Khan approcha son museau pour venir effleurer sa main.

-Moi je monterai Pilgrim, _tout en lui montrant l'autre cheval._

C'était un morgan de 4 ans, à l'encolure fière et à la robe d'un bai si foncé qu'il tirait sur le noir, installé un peu plus loin.

-Emma, tu es complétement folle.

-J'ai fait faire la selle exprès pour toi à Marco. On va t'aider avec David pour monter. Je sais que tu es une cavalière émérite, c'est pour ça que tu vas t'éclater, pense à ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Une fois installé, on va t'accrocher le buste et les jambes afin que tu tiennes et tu vas me suivre.

-Pourquoi il y a des sacoches sur le tiens ?

-Tu verras plus tard…

Avec David, on la hissa sur le cheval, l'installant confortablement sans trop serrer les sangles. Une fois tous les ajustements parfait, je lui fis faire un tour en guidant le cheval par les rennes dans le bâtiment afin de vérifier que tout aller bien et qu'elle s'habitue.

Une fois fait, je lui rendis les rennes alors que je montai sur le miens. Je n'étais vraiment pas à l'aise. Henry m'avait fait une initiation hier car j'étais novice mais cela ne me rassurai pas pour autant. J'étais stressée mais ne laissa rien paraitre. Jetant un coup d'œil à Regina, je pouvais voir transpirer la réjouissance sur son visage. Elle faisait faire des tours à son cheval, arborant un sourire fier.

-Allez, on y va, _annonçai-je fièrement._

-Je te suis.

Nous partîmes en balade à travers champs, chevauchant au grès du vent, puis dans la forêt. Je laissai Regina imposer le rythme, alternant entre le trot, le galop,… Elle riait, me regarda avec des yeux remplit d'amour et de tendresse. Je pris des photos d'elle sous toutes les coutures. Voilà, ce que je voulais voir, cette femme-là, épanoui, insouciante, rieuse,… Je ralentis la chevaucher pour que nous pique-niquions au bord du ruisseau. Je sorti tout le nécessaire de mes sacoches en attendant que Regina arrive. Je l'aidai à descendre et l'installa sur la couverture.

-Prends-moi dans tes bras.

Je m'installai dans son dos, contre le tronc d'arbre et la serra dans mes bras.

-Tu as eu une merveilleuse idée, _m'avoua-t-elle_

-Je sais, cela n'aurait pas été possible sans l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec nous alors ? Qui est-ce ?

-C'est Henry

Elle se tendit en entendant le nom.

-Il souffre de ne pas te voir, alors quand je lui ai demandé de l'aide, il m'a proposé ça. Il aimerait passer du temps avec toi, _lui lançai-je sachant pertinemment que ça ne lui plairait pas._

* * *

><p><strong>C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. En espérant que ça vous a plu. Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine. Et n'hésiter pas à laisser votre avis par review ou MP, toute remarque et la bienvenue et constructive pour moi. Vivez une bonne semaine. <strong>


	6. L'espoir fait vivre

**Salut,**

**J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end, que vous vous êtes éclatés, que vous êtes prêts pour ce nouveau chapitre et que vous allez l'apprécier.**

**Certains l'attendaient avec impatience. Et oui on avance, petit à petit tout ce met en place.**

**Au programme: Henry qui va faire des siennes, les Queens of Darkness qui n'ont pas fini d'en découdre, Regina et Emma vivant leur petite vie pleine d'émotions.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><span>L'espoir fait vivre<span>

-Pour finir cette splendide journée, ne voudrais-tu pas pour une fois rester dormir avec moi cette nuit ? q_uestionna Regina avec un sourire timide, essayant de cacher la gêne dû à sa demande._

-Tu veux que je dorme avec toi ?

-Oui, tu m'apaises en me prenant dans tes bras. Je me sens vivante, _lui avoua-t-elle_

-Demandé si gentiment, je ne peux te le refuser. Alors tu as apprécié cette journée pique-nique/équitation?

-Oui, cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas remontée à cheval. J'avais oublié la sensation que l'on éprouve.

-Tant mieux si ça t'as plu.

Une fois que j'eu fini de la mettre en pyjama, je montai dans ma chambre récupérer le mien puis m'installa au côté de Regina. J'ouvris mes bras et elle se blottit contre moi, face à face, sans demander son reste. Sa tête contre le haut de ma poitrine, je pouvais sentir son souffle dans mon cou. J'en frissonnai de plaisir.

-J'aimerai que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Que l'on reste comme ça pour toujours…Crois-tu qu'il serait possible que l'on retourne faire une balade à cheval cette semaine ? _Rajouta-t-elle après un petit moment de silence_

-Tout ce que vous voudrez, votre majesté, _me moquai-je gentiment._

-Par contre, ne me reparle pas d'aller voir Henry, _dit-elle de façon forte, voulant assoir son autorité._

-Ok, d'accord, ne t'énerve pas, j'ai compris.

Avec ma main, j'entrepris de lui frictionner le dos en des mouvements circulaire pour la calmer. Il fallait que j'annule notre sortie avec Henry. Elle ne me le pardonnera jamais si elle le savait. Je devais la travailler encore un peu au corps avant qu'elle accepte de le voir.

-Maintenant si cela ne te gêne pas, je suis fatiguée et j'aimerai dormir, _soupirai-je les yeux à moitié clos par la journée que je venais de passer et mes appréhensions concernant le cheval._

-Bonne nuit ma douce Emma.

-Bonne nuit, Gina.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire à l'entente du surnom que je venais de lui donner. Mais d'où je sortais ça. Non mais franchement, reprend-toi, ne lui donne pas de faux espoir. Sur ce, je calquai ma respiration sur celle de la belle brune qui dormait déjà à mes côtés, dans un sommeil profond et sans rêves.

* * *

><p>Voilà maintenant près de deux mois et demi que je m'occupe de Regina. A force d'utiliser ma magie pour la soigner, celle-ci devient plus endurante et je pouvais la soigner plus longtemps. Cependant, il restait toujours des zones qui sont plus ou moins rétablit comme sous sa plante de pieds, ou à vif comme au niveau de ses cuisses. Je ne perdais pas espoir, et m'attelais tous les jours à ce petit rituel entre nous avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.<p>

Ça faisait cinq jours que je l'avais amené en sortie équitation pour la première fois lorsque ce moment se passa. J'étais à nouveau en train de la masser sur le mollet.

-Emma attend, remet ton doigt là où il était, _m'ordonna-t-elle subitement._

-Où, là ?

-Non, plus à gauche et en bas, _commanda-t-elle, une pointe d'impatience dans sa voix._

-Là ? _la taquinai-je pour mon plaisir._

Il était vrai qu'à force de vivre ensemble, se doucher ensemble, s'occuper de l'autre quoi, nous avions développé une relation fusionnelle entre nous, se moquant l'une de l'autre, s'enquiquinant comme des gosses ou frère et sœur.

-Non mais tu le fais exprès ma parole, _s'énerva-t-elle._ Encore à gauche, voilà, maintenant descend lentement, STOP. Fait des petits ronds. Ahhhhhhh_…. Lâcha-t-elle finalement, tout son corps devenant mou._

Je vis le visage de Regina se détendre et elle laissa échapper de petits gémissements de contentement.

-Euh, ce n'est pas ce que je suis censé faire, tu le sais, r_étorquai-je mal à l'aise de par les bruits qui s'échapper de la bouche de Regina._

-Laisse tomber, reste où tu es encore un petit moment, _décréta Regina qui ne voulait rien savoir et rester dans sa bulle pour le moment._

-Puis-je savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Je te sens, _face à l'expression de mon visage elle s'empressa de rajoutai_, je sens ton doigt.

Je restai bouche bée. Après tout ce temps, elle pouvait me sentir la caresser, la masser,… Ça avait pris du temps, j'étais euphorique car grâce à moi, cela avait été plus rapide que les pronostics de Whales. Là où il prévoyait dix-huit, nous en avions mis un peu moins de trois. Je me mis à sauter partout dans la pièce, euphorique, Regina me regardant sans comprendre attendant patiemment que j'ai fini ma petite crise.

-C'est bon, tu as fini ?

-Alors je pense que l'on peut se permettre de s'accorder un moment de pause sur cette partie-là du mollet, _lui indiquai-je face à son regarda noir qu'elle me lança._

Je restai bien 10 minutes à lui masser l'endroit, avant de parcourir l'intégralité de son mollet gauche puis droit.

-Tu me sens ailleurs ?

-Une bonne partie du mollet gauche, un peu à droite mais pas encore partout, _admit-elle._

Je poursuivi sur ses pieds et ses cuisses qui n'était pas encore entièrement rétablit.

-Là non, pas encore.

-ça viendra. Tu arrives à bouger ?

- Non, du tout, tout s'arrête au niveau de mes cuisses. Je sens tes doigts mais je ne sens pas mes jambes encore. C'est comme si elles n'existaient tant que tu ne les touche pas. C'est une sensation pour le moins étrange, _m'annonça Regina un peu déçu_

-Surement que quand tes cuisses iront mieux, le reste suivra, _la rassurai-je._

-J'espère

-Non ce n'est pas j'espère, c'est ça suivra, reste optimiste, _affirmai-je sure de moi, ayant toujours un optimisme à toute épreuve._

-Je t'aime_, me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille._

-Je t'adore, _lui répondis-je._

Je n'arrivai toujours pas à lui avouer mes sentiments. J'étais bien consciente qu'ils étaient là, néanmoins je ne pouvais les laisser s'exprimer. Elle me prit la main et me tira contre elle dans une étreinte. J'atterrie au-dessus d'elle.

-Merci d'être là pour moi

-Tu l'as pas déjà dit ça, _la narguai-je_

Je lui chatouillai les flancs, elle se mit à rigoler et à se tortiller dans tous les sens comme elle le pouvait pour essayer me chassait de dessus elle. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais rire, pas le rire de Madame le Maire, non celui-ci était sincère et pur. C'était un doux bruit à mes oreilles. Elle avait un rire légèrement enfantin mais communicatif. Je rigolai avec elle.

-Ah, je vois que là tu me sens, _m'esclaffai-je tout en continuant à la chatouiller. _

-Arrête, _s'écria Regina, tentant de reprendre son souffle sous mes assauts._

Je la laissai reprendre son souffle tout en me glissant sur son côté droit, laissant mes doigts courir sur la peau de son avant-bras.

- Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

Aucune des deux ne parla, profitant de ce moment à nous, toute les deux heureuses de cet évènement qui met fin à des semaines de souffrances, d'attentes, de frustrations.

-Bon, je te le finis ton soin ? Je te rappelle que l'on a prévu de sortir en ce samedi, _dis-je en me redressant sur mes coudes pour la regarder._

-Oui, vas-y, désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé pour les sensations que tu viens d'éprouver, j'ai apprécié que tu puisses partager ça avec moi.

Je frotta mon nez contre le sien avant de déposé un bisou sur son front et reprendra son soin là où je m'étais arrêtée.

* * *

><p>Nous sortîmes faire un tour du lac après s'être remis de ce moment d'émotions matinal et avoir pris une collation. Il y avait peu de passants et leurs regards ne dérangèrent pas plus que ça Regina à mon plus grand soulagement. J'avais peur qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise du regard que les autres pouvaient porter sur elle. Je la poussai dans son fauteuil avant de nous stopper pour profiter du très beau temps, du chant des oiseaux et du bruit de l'eau. C'était agréable, ce petit rayon de soleil, annonçant le début du printemps. Je m'étonnai de trouver Regina détendu. Mes efforts pour la faire sortir hors de sa maison commençaient à payer. J'étais installée sur le banc en face du lac, elle a mes côtés, lui tenant la main. J'avais rejeté la tête en arrière sur le dossier du banc pour mieux profiter du soleil et fermer les yeux. Brusquement je l'ai senti se raidir et m'attraper violemment le bras.<p>

-EMMA, EMMA, _paniqua-t-elle._

J'ouvris les yeux pour voir Henry se diriger dans notre direction assez rapidement. Je me plaçai devant Regina. La semaine précédente, j'avais tout prévu avec lui pour une rencontre surprise avec Regina, je m'étais bien garder l'en informer. J'avais prévenu Henry que l'on annulait notre plan suite à la discussion que j'avais eu avec Regina. Cependant, il m'avait désobéi, se trouvant devant nous. Pourquoi j'avais maintenu notre sortie ici et pas ailleurs sachant qu'il était au courant. A présent, c'était à moi de gérer la situation, c'était de ma faute, à moi d'assumer les conséquences. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle panique, qu'elle me rejette, tout en faisant bien comprendre à Henry qu'il n'y était pour rien et que je me le mette à dos. Il pouvait être très compréhensible mais aussi très borné quand il avait une idée dans la tête.

-Henry STOP, reste là, c_riai-je_. Tout va bien Regina, il ne te veut pas de mal, _tentai-je de la calmer en me tournant vers elle._

-Pourquoi ? r_evendiqua-t-il, ne comprenant pas._

- Tu ne peux pas aller plus loin, _lui commandai-je_

Il s'était arrêté à bien 20 mètre de nous. Regina frissonnant à mes cotés.

-Mais je veux juste voir ma mère, discuter avec elle, _râla Henry._

Je lançai un regard vers Regina pour voir sa réaction et lui demander quoi faire. Elle m'écarta de son bras pour qu'elle puisse faire face à Henry. Elle était livide, parcouru de tremblement et une sueur froide perlait sur son front.

-Henry, s'il te plait, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont, _gémit-elle._

-Je veux te parler, accepterai-tu ? _contra Henry._

-A une condition, reste où tu es, _hoqueta-t-elle, mal à l'aise, oscillant dangereusement sur son fauteuil, sachant qu'un jour ou l'autre elle devrait y être confrontée à cette situation._

Je restais planté devant elle, légèrement à l'écart. Regardant l'échange entre les deux,

-Attend, je ne vais pas rester debout, puis-je m'asseoir sur le banc juste là, _désignant le banc qui se trouvait à 10 mètres de nous,_ je te promets de ne pas bouger plus vers toi. .

Henry alla s'installer sous le regard terrifié de Regina et sous ma surveillance avant que je me rassoie à côté d'elle, agrippant son épaule pour lui montrer ma présence.

-Je reste là, je ne bouge pas, au moindre problème, fais-moi signe et j'éloignerais Henry, _lui murmurais-je à l'oreille._

Henry se triturai les doigts sur son banc, regardant ses genoux, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? _rétorqua-t-elle sèchement._

-Tu me manques, _admit Henry_. J'ai attendu 5 mois avant que l'on te retrouve, j'étais surexcité. Depuis que tu t'es réveillée à l'hôpital, je ne peux pas être avec toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, personne ne m'explique. Je vois mes deux mères ensemble alors que je suis seul avec mes grands-parents et mon oncle. Je suis ton fils et je me sensrejeté, impuissant. Je voudrai être là, près de toi à te soutenir, mais je ne peux pas. Je veux comprendre ce qui ce passe. Qu'ai-je fait de mal ?

- Henry, tu oses me demander ce que tu as fait de mal ? _riposta Regina_. Ne te rend-tu pas compte que ce que tu as fait est affreux, inhumain. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais te pardonner un jour pour tes actes. Pour le moment, il vaut mieux que tu restes chez tes grands-parents et que tu ne t'approches pas de moi.

-Je te jure que je n'ai rien fait_, contre-attaqua Henry_. Tu es ma mère. Demande aux gens autour de toi dans la ville, tu verras que tu m'accuses pour rien. Pourquoi tu paniques dès que tu me vois, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que tu sois dans cet état ? _tonna-t-il_. Emma est toujours avec toi, je sais qu'Archie vient te voir. Pourtant eux tu ne les rejettes pas alors que moi oui, pourquoi ? Dis-moi Maman ?

- C'est trop douloureux pour que j'en parle. Tu n'y es vraiment pour rien ? _adjura-t-elle._

-Oui, je n'y suis pour rien_, lui confirma-t-il_. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je te fasse quelque chose. Même quand je te détestais, je n'ai jamais levé la main sur toi. Tu peux tout me dire, il te suffit juste de trouver du courage au fond de toi, juste d'aligner des mots. Tu peux l'écrire aussi ou demander à Emma ou Archie de me le dire. Je ne suis plus ton petit garçon, j'ai grandi et je veux te soutenir moi aussi.

-Henry, ta mère ne te le raconte pas car cela te détruirai, _intervins-je_ .Elle le fait pour te protéger car malgré que tu sois grand tu es encore en train de te construire et cela ferai l'effet d'une bombe. Tu pourras faire des choses que tu regretterais par la suite. C'est assez dur de gérer la situation, alors je te demande d'obéir et de rester loin de tout ça.

-D'accord, mais je veux moi aussi agir. Tu as eu un traumatisme dont je suis la cause si je comprends bien, _conclut-il._

- Non, ce n'est pas ta faute, Henry, je vais en discuter avec ta mère. Cependant, cela peut prendre du temps pour passer outre son blocage. Tu dois rester patient, _le rassérénai-je._

-Permet-moi de te revoir, de partager des moments avec toi_, dit-il en fixant Regina_, même si c'est dans les mêmes conditions qu'aujourd'hui

-Je ne peux pas satisfaire immédiatement ta demande Henry, mais je te promets d'y réfléchir avec Emma.

-Merci, bon ben, je vais vous laisser.

Sur ce il se leva et s'éloigna à l'opposé des deux femmes.

-Emma, merci de m'avoir soutenu sans savoir. J'aimerai rentrer, je me sens pas bien, _bégaya Regina._

-Henry attend, _l'interpellai-je_, accorde-moi deux minutes Regina.

Elle hocha la tête car elle savait que malgré tout, j'étais atteinte par cette situation de ne pas être présente pour notre fils. J'accourue vers lui et le pris dans mes bras, en voyant qu'il était émotionné, les larmes au bord des yeux.

-Je suis désolé pour tout ça, j'aurais dû mieux me renseigner avant, _admis-je. _Ne me refait plus un coup comme ça, je t'avais prévenu de ne pas venir.

-ca va aller, va la rejoindre. Eclaircie l'histoire, fait en sorte que ma maman revienne et qu'elle ne me voit plus comme de cette façon,_ revendiqua-t-il._

Le chemin du retour se fit en silence. Une fois arrivée, je me mis au fourneau alors que Regina s'installai devant la télé sur le canapé. Elle avait plus de liberté depuis que je lui avais montré comment se déplacer de son fauteuil sur un autre support. J'avais remarqué son malaise depuis le départ d'Henry mais ne savait pas comment m'y prendre. Je me sentais coupable de son état, après tout Henry était venu avec plus ou moins mon accord. Après mûre réflexion, ayant senti un désaccord entre les deux sur les évènements, je décidai de graver l'abcès.

-A table, _criai-je de la cuisine_

-J'ai pas faim, _me répliqua-t-elle._

-Je ne vais pas me répéter, tu viens à table.

- Non, je n'ai pas faim, _me vociféra Regina au visage alors que je m'étais approchée._

M'installant sur elle, mes jambes de part et d'autre de son bassin, je la tourmentai en lui chatouillant les côtes. Elle se crispait sous mes assauts, ne voulant pas rigoler et abdiquer.

-S'il faut je te forcerai à manger, et crois moi j'en suis capable. Il ne faut pas que tu sautes des repas et tu le sais, _claironnai-je_

-C'est de ta faute tout ça, j'avais confiance en toi, _me jeta-t-elle une fois de plus à la figure, passablement énervée._

-Maintenant que tu ne peux aller nulle part, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas, _me radoucis-je_. C'est à cause d'Henry, je le sais. Ne me rejette pas la faute dessus.

-Je ne sais pas comment faire avec lui. C'est vrai, mets-toi à ma place quelques minutes. Il dit qu'il n'a rien fait et moi je l'ai vu là-bas, dans cette cellulue. Je suis sure que c'était lui, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Et si c'était une tentative pour m'amadouer, pour me faire du mal ? Et toi, qui le ramène dans ma vie. Où as-tu la tête ? Tu veux que je continue à souffrir ? Tu crois que je n'en ai pas eu assez ? _attaqua Regina._

-Très bien, _soupirai-je_, protège toi comme tu le souhaites mais ne compte plus sur moi dans ce cas-là. J'appréciais les moments que l'on partageait.

Je me lève pour partir, passablement agacé par sa réaction.

-Miss Swan _… glissa Regina tranquillement se rendant compte qu'elle était allée trop loin dans ses propos._

-Tu te rends compte de que tu penses qu'il a un plan tordu avec elles dans mon dos ... continuai-je.

-Miss Swan … _répéta-t-elle attentivement._

-…pour venir finir le travail qu'ils ont commencé,_ je me mis à rire du bout des lèvres._

-Emma, _gueula Regina brutalement._

Je la regarde avec un froncement de sourcil quand je réalise que quelque chose ne vas pas, elle n'a pas l'air bien.

-Je... Je me sens malade, _admis Regina une fois qu'elle avait mon attention_.

J'ai glissé rapidement jusqu'à la cuisine pour prendre un saladier et l'apporter à Regina.

-Es- .., _Regina respira profondément_, tu es sérieuse?

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer la situation de mon point de vue. Accepte que quelqu'un t'aide à surmonter tout ça, ai courage de dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Dire la vérité parfois c'est ce comporter dignement, même si c'est difficile à faire, _ratifia-je_. C'est aussi te donner une nouvelle chance avec notre fils, _déclarai-je__ tranquillement._

Un instant plus tard Regina avait vomi dans le saladier et je regardai au loin dans une tentative inutile de lui donner un peu d'intimité, l'aidant comme je pouvais. Heureusement ce fut bientôt terminé et Regina avait chuté dans mes bras, se tenant le ventre. Je la réinstallai comme il fallait.

-Regina, regarde-moi. Je peux t'assurer que durant les cinq mois de captivité, jamais, tu n'entends, JAMAIS Henry n'est venu te voir. Il est resté ici avec moi, il n'a pas quitté Storybrooke. Je lui ai fait une promesse, te retrouver et que l'on forme une famille. Et c'est en partie ce que j'ai fait. En réagissant comme ça, en te voyant dans cet état, c'est comme si un énorme rocher avait écrasé mon cœur. C'est ça que je ressens. Je ne peux rien faire pour que tu te sentes mieux psychologiquement, il faut que ça vienne de toi. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire pour attraper tes agresseurs. Et ça me fais mal. Il faut que tu en parle avec Archie, Henry n'y est pour rien. Laisse-lui une chance de te le montrer, _lui_ _confiai-je au rythme de mes pensées, même si cela n'était pas sortir dans un ordre logique et cohérent._

-C'est Maléfique, Ursula, Cruella, les investigatrices. Tu pourras avancer tes recherches, même si je ne sais pas où elles se trouvent. Inversement, je ne peux pas faire en sorte de ne pas ressentir cette angoisse qui me compresse les entrailles à chaque fois que je le voie ou que je pense à lui.

Je la serra dans mes bras, lui passant une main dans les cheveux, quand j'ai vu qu'elle allait craquer.

- Stop, arrête-toi là, je sais ce que c'est de vivre avec la peur au ventre. Sache que tu n'as pas besoin de le voir, je pense qu'un petit coup de téléphone pour lui parler pourrait être un grand pas pour lui et pour toi, pour renouer des liens.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis sûre.

Elle essaya de bouger ses jambes. Celle-ci se contractèrent mais ne bougèrent pas. Le seul résultat fut un violent élancement douloureux, et elle poussa un gémissement.

-Surtout ne fait pas ça_, dis-je_. Il n'y aura aucun moyen d'arrêter la douleur si tu commences car je ne pourrai pas te donner une autre gélule avant deux heures. Elles doivent encore se reposer et guérir avant que tu sois bien.

-Moi aussi j'en ai marre de cette situation, _confessa-t-elle_.

-Etant donné que j'ai bien plombé notre matinée, veux-tu que nous allions à l'écurie cet après-midi ? _la sondai-je._

-Sans Henry ?

-Sans Henry.

* * *

><p>Henry attendit de voir que ses mères partent en voiture pour s'introduire dans la maison. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé durant l'absence de sa mère adoptive. Il mettrait tout en œuvre pour le découvrir. Après avoir fouillé entièrement la maison, Henry décida de continuer ses recherches par le bureau du Shérif. Il s'y rendit durant la nuit pour être tranquille après avoir mis des somnifères dans les verres de Snow et David. Arrivé sur place, il commença à fouiller tous les tiroirs de son bureau avant d'attaquer les placards. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait rapidement au fond d'un des placards : le dossier médical de sa mère. Il s'installa et commença à le lire.<p>

Certains mots lui sautèrent aux yeux. Plus il avançait dans sa lecture et voyait les photos, plus ses sourcils se fronçaient et son visage se fermait :

Electrocution, asphyxie, suspension, brulure jambes et pieds, fractures multiples, malnutrition, déshydratation, cisaillement, infection, hypothermie, fatigue, résidu de drogue, inflammation des nerfs, battu, violé, écorchement, flagellation

Il resta choqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Sa mère venait de vivre l'enfer et pourtant elle était toujours là. Elle avait été un jouet de torture pour des êtres humains qui s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie de la démolir. Cependant, son état physique ne lui expliquait pas son comportement mais il ne réussit pas à mettre la main sur le dossier d'Archie. Il décida de repartir chez lui et verrai plus tard.

Le lendemain soir, il eut la surprise d'avoir Emma au téléphone lui expliquant que sa mère voulait lui parler. Il en fut enchanté. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, de l'école, de ses loisirs,… avant que la conversation ne dérape.

-J'ai lu ton dossier médical, _balança innocemment Henry après un blanc._

-QUOI ? _gronda Regina à l'autre bout du fil._

-J'ai lu ton dossier médical, je sais tout ce que tu as vécu, _répéta-t-il aussi calmement._

-Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai vécu. Tu sais seulement ce qui est écrit dans le dossier, tout le reste, le côté psychologique, tu n'es au courant de rien. Si c'était juste pour ça que tu voulais renouer les liens avec moi, abstient toi de me rappeler. Au revoir.

Elle raccrocha. J'avais entendu toute la conversation. Pourquoi Henry s'obstinait-il à découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé. Je ne pus continuer le cours de mes pensées quand Regina fondit en larmes. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'Henry fouille dans mes affaires. En quoi cela l'aide-t-il. Il allait m'entendre. Sa mère était assez stressée comme ça pour ses futurs examens demain, important pour elle afin de savoir si elle était prête pour commencer la rééducation. Pas la peine de lui rajouter des émotions en plus. Je m'allongeai à ses côtés dans le lit face à son dos. D'une main rassurante, je repoussai ses cheveux rebelles de plus en plus longs derrière son oreille puis effleura son dos en un va-et-vient très léger. Elle ronronnait doucement sous mes caresses au milieu des sanglots. Je commençais à lui masser le crâne. Je l'aidai à se mettre sur le dos avant de continuer mon massage. Ses sanglots cessèrent progressivement et elle se détendit, profitant pleinement de mes gestes.

-Grmbl, _murmura-t-elle dans le coussin._

Je pouffai de sa réaction. Je descendis ma main jusqu'à sa nuque. Mon pouce traça doucement des cercles sur sa peau. Elle frissonna sous mes doigts, parcourant ses points sensibles. C'est bon à savoir pour plus tard. Je continuai sur ses épaules et m'attardai un peu. J'arrêtai et me glissai contre son corps quand j'entendis un ronflement s'échapper de sa bouche et sa respiration devenir lente.

* * *

><p>Suite au retour de ses examens auprès de Whales, celui-ci affirma que Regina était prête à démarrer sa rééducation. Entre temps, elle avait commencé à sentir ses jambes mais elles étaient comme du caoutchouc pour elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à leurs demander de bouger, les faire fonctionner malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'elle y mettait. Elle portait toujours des baskets et pantalons de survêtement, ce qui changeait radicalement de ses tenues habituelles, à mon plus grand plaisir et damn de Regina. Pour une fois qu'elle était en tenue décontractée toute la journée au lieu de nichée sur des talons de 15cm avec les pieds endoloris, ses jupes étroites faisant ressortir son cul et ses débardeurs avec vu plongeante sur sa poitrine.<p>

La rééducation se déclinait en plusieurs étapes. Elle devait attaquer avec des séances de piscine afin de retrouver une masse musculaire convenable. Après elle devrait réapprendre à se tenir debout en travaillant son équilibre et réaction nerveuse, puis se déplacer à l'aide d'un déambulateur ou de béquilles. Whales ne nous cacha pas que ce serait douloureux, éprouvant. Même si ses blessures s'étaient résorbées rapidement, il nous informa que cela pourrait être plus ou moins long. Il avait été convenu que j'assisterai à toutes les séances avec elle et Archie aussi.

Le matin avant sa première séance, elle me fit part de son état : pas faim, ventre noué, forte appréhension. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état, stressée, proche du malaise.

A la piscine, Regina paniqua, se débattit à l'idée d'aller dans l'eau quand les kinés la portèrent pour la mettre à l'eau. La scène me rappela celle avec Henry à l'hôpital. En discutant avec Archie, on en avait déduit que ça devait trop lui rappeler les mauvais traitements infligé à son corps en étant immergé dans l'eau froide ou suffocant. Je décidai d'intervenir vu l'état de ma protégée. Je ne pouvais l'abandonner dans cet état. Je m'approchai et la pris dans mes bras, l'asseyant sur mes genoux.

-Tu as confiance en moi ?

-Oui, _me souffla-t-elle, d'une voix cassée à force de hurler._

-Vous n'avez pas une pointe d'humanité, pas de cœurs, vous savez dans quel état elle a été, vous avez eu accès à son dossier. C'est lamentable d'agir comme ça connaissant parfaitement ses traumatismes,_ hurlai-je après les kinés qui n'avaient aucune douceur à mon gout, prenant les gens pour du bétail, Regina frémissant dans mes bras._

Je la déposai près d'Archie qui posa une main sécurisante sur son épaule. Je me déshabillai et me retrouve en boxer masculin et débardeur devant tout le monde sans que cela ne me gêne, et pris délicatement Regina dans mes bras pour revenir au bord de la piscine.

-On va y aller doucement, je ne te lâche pas, tu me dis stop si ça ne va pas, _la consolai-je sous le regard des kinés voyant que Regina ne bronchait pas._

Tout en continuant de l'apaiser, je me rapprochai de plus en plus du bord de la piscine. Plus j'avançai plus Regina se tendait. Je décidai de s'asseoir un peu avant le bord afin que Regina sur mes genoux ne touche pas l'eau mais moi oui.

-Regina regarde-moi dans les yeux, . .T'ARRIVER. Je vais prendre de l'eau et te montrer.

Alors je mouillai ma main, la passa délicatement sur ses épaules. Elle frissonna au contact, se crispa un peu plus mais ne dis rien. Je réitérai le geste plusieurs fois en la mouillant de partout.

-Tu vois, ça mouille, c'est tout, elle n'est même pas froide.

-Même trop chaude, _s'exclama Regina avec un sourire crispé._

-Oui, tu veux que l'on continue ou on s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui ? _la sondai-je avant de continuer._

- Tu serais prête à le faire pour moi ? _rétorqua-t-elle._

-Oui, si tu as besoin de temps et je le comprends, je serai prête à prendre le temps qu'il faut et à être là quoi qu'il arrive, même si je dois me battre contre tout l'hôpital. _Ce qui la fit sourire._

- Merci, mais j'aimerai tenter un peu plus si tu n'y voie pas d'inconvénient. Il faut que je passe outre ma peur, fasse ma rééducation sérieusement. Avec toi, tranquillement, _s'exclama-t-elle assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende._

-Alors on va y aller en douceur, _lui murmurai-je tendrement dans l'oreille._

Je me rapprochai doucement du bord faisant glissai mes fesses sur le sol, amenant l'eau à hauteur de Regina. Je m'arrêtai avant la fin du bord pour la déposer à côté de moi.

- Non, ne me lâche pas, _protesta-t-elle._

-Gina, regarde, je ne t'ai pas encore lâche, je te tiens par la taille mais je souhaite juste te laisser sur le bord afin que tu t'habitues à avoir les fesses et les jambes dans l'eau. Je ne peux te garder dans mes bras, cependant je reste là, je vais nulle part. Je te lâche juste quelques secondes, _lui confirmai-je. _

Tout en disant cela, je m'immergeai dans l'eau pour me placer en face la brune. J'avais pieds et l'eau arrivait à peine au nombril si bien que je pouvais toujours la tenir. Après plusieurs minutes, voyant que Regina jouait avec ses mains dans l'eau de chaque côté de ses cuisses, je repris la parole décidant d'aller plus loin.

- Ça va ?

- Vous devriez enregistrer cette phrase Miss Swan, ça vous éviterez de la répéter 50 fois dans la journée.

-Alors ?

-C'est … agréable_, lâcha-t-elle._

- Prête pour lentement t'immerger ?

Elle prit une inspiration tremblante, et se détache de ses mains pour me regarder. Un frisson parcouru son dos. Elle hocha tristement la tête.

-Bien, moi contre toi, lentement. Je te fais confiance.

-Oui mon amour, _lui soufflai-je dans l'oreille sortant cela de je ne sais où._

Il faudra vraiment que je lui dise ce que je ressens pour elle. Je la ramenai le plus possible sur le bord et adossa son bassin au bord de celui-ci. Je passais entre ses jambes avant de la serrer dans mes bras. Elle se laissa lentement amener dans le bassin, glissant le long de mon corps, les pieds reposant au fond de l'eau. Au fur et à mesure des minutes, ne voyant aucune objection de sa part, je l'amenai plus loin dans le bassin avant de m'arrêter sachant qu'à cette endroit-là, elle aurait de l'eau jusqu'à la poitrine mais pas plus. Après plusieurs minutes dans l'eau et les mots doux pour l'apaiser dans l'oreille, la serrant toujours dans mes bras, Regina se détendit progressivement.

- On attaque les exercices ? _lui proposai-je voyant l'heure tourner__même si nous étions les seules tout le matin._

-Oui, mais seulement si tu restes, que tu me les fais faire et pas eux.

- Monsieur, auriez-vous la gentillesse de m'indiquer ce qu'il faut faire, de me le montrer, et de m'accompagner, c'est moi qui m'en occuperai.

Après que les kinés ont bien râlé, ils m'ont montré comment faire l'un faisant sur l'autre. Ensuite, ils me regardaient faire, réajustement si besoin. La séance se passa plutôt bien malgré les douleurs ressenties par Regina. Ils nous expliquèrent que les douleurs étaient normales, qu'elles passeraient avec le temps. C'était dû au fait que ses muscles n'est pas servi depuis un long moment.

Les autres séances se passèrent plus ou moins de la même façon, jusqu'à ce que Regina ait assez confiance pour que les kinés prennent la relève. Après les séances, elle était fatiguée, le moral à zéro mais j'étais là pour elle. Répondant du mieux que je pouvais à ses angoisses et luttant avec elle contre les courbatures durant les jours qui suivaient en la massant. Elle regagnait progressivement de la masse musculaire et fut bientôt capable de bouger légèrement ses jambes même si elle ne pouvait toujours pas se lever. Les kinés proposèrent des exercices supplémentaires à la maison voyant que son corps répondait bien et la motivation que nous avions.

* * *

><p>-Faite-le entrer, <em>ordonna Maléfique<em>

Un homme noir, les cheveux grisonnant entra dans la pièce accompagné de Cruella et d'Ursula.

-Bonjour Sidney, la pêche aux informations a été bonne ? _demanda Maléfique._

-Oui, votre altesse.

-Comment va-t-elle ? _Continua-t-elle._

-Elle se rétablit lentement, _admit-il._

-Quand pensez-vous qu'elle sera rétablit ? _Intervint Cruella._

-Très rapidement. La blonde, Emma Swan, a fait un travail formidable auprès du Maire. Elle l'a rétablit en un temps records en utilisant sa magie. Physiquement c'est quasiment fait.

Moralement, il reste des parts d'ombres. Henry reste loin d'elle néanmoins il a tenté une approche. Le maire a une confiance absolue en Emma. Elle la pousse à se surpasser, la motive, l'apaise.

-Quoi, comment est-ce possible ? Cette blonde qui ne sort de nulle part va nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

-Elle est la fille de Snow et le prince Charmant. Elle est le fruit du parfait amour, l'enfant de l'amour vrai. Regina et elle ont un lien particulier qui est indéniable. Elle peut tout lui faire faire. C'est la seule à avoir réussi à la mettre à l'eau sans qu'elle panique, elle est tout le temps avec elle... _raconta Sidney_

-Son fil s'approche. La situation est plus grave que ce que je pense. Après tout ce qu'elle a enduré à travers lui, elle aurait dû le rejeter, _supposa Ursula._

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, la blonde est très persuasive, _réexpliqua Sidney_

-Il faut se débarrasser de cet Emma Swan pour l'atteindre, il faut que l'on planifie rapidement un plan pour évincer la blonde, tout en atteignant son altesse royale la Reine. Les filles, on a du travail sur la planche. Maintenant, _ordonna Maléfique._

* * *

><p><strong>N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ou un mp, ça prend moins de 5 minutes et ça me fait très plaisir de les lire. Je vous en remercie. De même pour tout ce qui ont mis cet fic en favoris ou follow, c'est encouragent de ce dire que je n'écris pas pour rien et que ça plait.<strong>

**Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et à dimanche prochain pour la suite des aventures !  
><strong>


	7. Récit du passé - partie 1

**Salut,**

**j'espère que vous vous éclatez bien.**

**Tout d'abords, je sais que j'ai l'habitude de publier mes chapitres dans la matinée, seulement n'étant pas chez moi en France mais à l'étranger avec un décalage horaire de 8h, les 3 prochains seront publier le soir heure française.**

**Pour ce chapitre et le suivant, c'est** **Ailec22 qui m'a aidé. Si vous ne connaissez pas sa fic c'est ****Thaw A Frozen Town, elle est sympa à lire.**

**Voulant exploiter en détail la captivité de Regina, j'ai divisé ce chapitre en 2 par rapport à l'histoire et aussi pour respecter un peu la longueur des chapitres précédents (entre 5000 et 6000 mots). La deuxième partie, dans la continuité de celle-là arrivera la semaine prochaine a moins que j'ai le temps de posté avant. Je suis en vacances et pourtant je n'ai quasiment pas une minute pour moi.  
><strong>

**AVERTISSEMENTS:**

**Ce chapitre ainsi que le suivant font référence à la torture qu'à subit Regina durant ses mois de captivité. Ils sont extrêmement sombres et traite de sujet très choquants. C'est intense. J'ai exploité les évènements qu'elle a subit, les détails sont fourni et assez précis. Il présente des notions de torture, violence, un langage spécial, douleur émotionnelle, violence sexuelle, traumatismes psychologique.**

**Si vous êtes sensible à tout cela, ne lisait pas.**

**Pour ceux qui pourraient vouloir sauter ses parties, mais rester dans l'histoire, je vous conseille donc ceci :**

**-pour ce chapitre-ci, afin de ne pas perdre toute l'histoire, vous pouvez lire sans craintes jusqu'à l'avertissement « ATTENTION » bordé par 3 lignes de séparation avant et après. Après s'abstenir de lire.**

**-Pour la suite de ce chapitre pour la semaine prochaine, ne pas le lire du tout.**

* * *

><p><span>Récit du passé – Partie 1<span>

Un mois après le début de sa rééducation, Regina avait retrouvé pleinement ses muscles. Elle était donc passée à l'étape suivante, l'équilibre. Elle y consacrait quatre heures par jour. C'est plutôt énervant comme situation, parce qu'elle se fatigue plus à se concentrer sur ses mouvements plutôt qu'à rester statique, mais quand même, c'est un grand pas pour elle. Elle se sent bien malgré les jours où elle se perçoit faible, que son corps est en feu et courbaturé. Toutefois, j'étais là pour l'épauler, Archie aussi, et même si cela peut paraitre étonnant, Snow et David sont là également. Un week-end alors qu'Henry était chez un copain, ils sont passés à la maison pour voir Regina. Ils avaient exprimé le souhait de la soutenir dans cette épreuve.

Regina en bavait, c'était une lutte contre elle-même, contre son propre corps. Qu'il était frustrant au détour d'un exercice de tomber au sol parce que ses jambes refusent de la soutenir... En général, Regina nous menaçait de détruire notre bonheur, de nous maudire jusqu'à la fin des temps, on retrouvait l'infime partie d'Evil Queen qui restait en elle. Néanmoins, nous ne lui en tenions pas rigueur, sachant d'une fois la séance finie et son corps reposé elle en serait désolée. Au fur et à mesure, Regina et moi nous rendions compte que nous formions une famille unie, prête à se soutenir, avec pour seule part d'ombre Henry. Elle détestait de moins en moins mes parents et se trouva même à penser qu'elle les appréciait et qu'elle aimait passer du temps avec eux.

Les prochaines séances s'écoulèrent lentement. Alors qu'elle arrivait à se tenir debout, elle commença à réapprendre à avancer à l'aide de béquilles. Au début elle trainait les pieds, n'ayant pas assez de force et n'avançant que sur de courtes distances. J'étais inquiète pour elle à chaque fois qu'elle se crispait, trébuchait ou tombait au sol. Elle m'insultait à chaque fois que je me précipitais pour la relever, me disant qu'elle devait y arriver seule. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de venir se réconforter dans mes bras après. De même, ce tragique kidnapping nous a permis de renforcer le lien qui nous unissait, d'autant plus durant sa rééducation. Je lui parlais et m'asseyais avec elle chaque fois que les choses devenaient effrayantes et bizarres, chaque fois que son corps refusait de coopérer, j'étais là. Pour l'écouter, pour la câliner, l'encourager ou la laisser seule durant les jours où elle avait besoin d'espace, même s'ils étaient rares.

Parfois, quand je sentais que son moral tirait vers le bas, que les douleurs étaient présentes tout comme ses pensées négatives lui rappelaient ce qu'elle n'est pas encore capable de faire pour le moment, je l'exhortais pour préparer le dîner, faire une balade à cheval. C'était durant ces moments-là que nous apprécions être toutes les deux, elle se rappelait même que son état n'était que temporaire, que d'ici peu elle serait de retour sur ses pieds, sans aide, et qu'elle pourrait reprendre une vie normale sans être assistée, même reprendre son travail.

En ce lundi midi, je venais de la faire sortir de sa léthargie sur le canapé, en pleine concentration dans son livre. En ville, les rumeurs concernant son rétablissement s'étaient propagées à une vitesse fulgurante. Regina s'était repentie aux yeux de la population mais peu prêtaient attention à ses occupations, à ses états d'âme. En parlant avec Granny qui m'avait demandé de ses nouvelles, elle m'avait proposé de venir discuter avec Regina. Ainsi, elle se trouvait devant la maison de l'ex-maire à ma demande, attendant que Regina vienne lui ouvrir, moi-même me tenant à côté de Granny.

-Bonjour, Regina. Emma m'a demandé de vous apporter le repas de midi mais le portillon est fermé à clé.

Regina grogna puis descendit prudemment les quelques marches et commença son chemin dans l'allée. Même si elle avait fait d'énormes progrès, elle se déplaçait lentement, toujours appuyée sur ses béquilles. Il fallait que j'use de stratagèmes pour la pousser un peu plus chaque jour à en faire plus, et à sortir de chez elle. Elle ne souhaitait pas que les autres la voient dans ce moment de faiblesse. J'avais donc décidé de me cacher derrière la haie en l'attendant, pour qu'elle me voie à son arrivée.

-Et ben voilà, ce n'était pas compliqué, allez le retour maintenant, s'il vous plait votre majesté, _lui glissai-je dans l'oreille._

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire Miss Swan, _ronchonna-t-elle_, je suis fatiguée.

-Gina, embrasse ton nouveau défi pour moi, _lui criai-je depuis le devant de la porte que j'avais rejoint, attendant qu'elle nous rejoigne. Allez chérie, tu en es capable. Arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort._

-Regina, ne sous-estimez pas vos compétences, _lui soutint Granny en s'adressant à la brune._

-Vous allez me rendre folle toutes les deux.

Je posai une main sur son bras pour l'aider à monter les escaliers car elle avait encore du mal. Cependant, pour une raison que j'ignore, elle se tourne vers moi, ses yeux lançant des éclairs et me pousse violemment.

-Stop, _exiga-t-elle_, Arrête avec tes stratégies débiles et cesse de me voir comme si j'étais une sorte d'enfant malade qui ne peut pas se tenir debout par ses propres moyens. Je suis la Reine du Mal, Emma. Je suis un méchant et je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me toucher toutes les cinq secondes en pensant que je vais mes briser en deux.

-D'accord, _dis-je passablement énervé de sa réaction, en mettant ses mains en l'air en signe de reddition. _Je suis désolée de mes agissements.

_-__Vous êtes_ désolé? Pourquoi? Pour moi? Pour mon état ?

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais désolé pour vous, votre état, _expliquai-je_, j'ai dit que j'étais désolé pour envahir votre espace personnel. J'ai foiré, et ça ne se reproduira plus.

Regina me regarda fixement pendant un long moment puis elle se tourne et commença à monter les escaliers. Elle continue sa route pour entrer dans la maison, ses pas sont nettement plus laborieuse à chaque nouvelle foulée. Je vois qu'elle est dans la douleur, je peux voir la tension dans son corps de plus en plus présent. Je veux aller l'aider mais je sais que ce ne fera qu'empirer les choses. Certains jours, comme hier, elle est compréhensible et se laisse aider tandis que d'autre, elle se renferme sur elle-même et veut le faire par elle-même. Je sais que ce n'est pas de la méchanceté, juste de l'entêtement autodestructeur. J'ai réalisé que ses blessures n'étaient pas seulement un problème physique mais aussi mental. Chaque fois que le stress, la colère ou le dégout de soi commencent à jouer dans sa tête, elle se braque et commence à ressentir des douleurs intenses jusqu'à devenir débilitante. Comme maintenant.

Je l'entends haleter de douleur et je ne suis pas surprise de voir chuter les béquilles parterre, Regina se retrouvant sur ses mains et genoux près du sol, ses cheveux de part et d'autre couvrant son visage. J'entends quelques mots que je ne pensais pas un jour entendre Regina les prononcer.

-Puis-je t'aider? _Demandai-je tandis que je me déplace vers elle, m'accroupissant à côté, mais sans la toucher. J'ai besoin qu'elle soit d'accord sinon je risque de m'attirer encore ses foudres_.

-Non, _siffla Regina_. Je peux le faire moi-même.

-Bien.

Je me lève et recule prés de Granny qui observe la scène, donnant plus d'espace à Regina pour se mouvoir. Je l'avais prévenu car ce n'était pas la première fois que j'étais confrontée à cette situation. Elle restait silencieuse et en-dehors de notre altercation.

Lentement, Regina se leva, les jambes et les mains tremblantes et sa poitrine haletante quand elle inspire de grandes goulées d'air. Il y a des larmes sur son visage, dans ses yeux une lueur de fierté. J'hoche la tête pour lui montrer que j'ai compris qu'il ne faut jamais la sous-estimer.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance légère, discutant surtout de ce qui se passait en dehors du 108 Mifflin Street. Alors que Regina s'était retirée un petit moment, Granny s'adressa à moi.

-Elle n'a pas trop chaud avec ce qu'elle porte ?

Effectivement, il faisait une chaleur suffocante dehors, l'été étant déjà là avant l'heure. Cependant, Regina ne portait que des pantalons et tricot à manches longues.

-Elle accepte le contact, mais refuse de voir son corps. Je n'ai pas réussi à l'en dissuader. Tout comme de retourner voir Archie pour continuer sa thérapie.

-Je peux peut-être lui en toucher deux mots.

On attendit qu'elle revienne dans la pièce pour relancer la discussion.

-Vous n'avez pas trop chaud ?

-A vrai dire je suis juste bien.

-Regina, pourquoi vouloir se cacher de vous-même et des autres ? Vous êtes en sueur et rouge, cette excuse ne marche pas avec moi.

-Je crois que cela ne vous regarde pas.

-Que vous le vouliez ou non, je vais vous faire part de mon point de vue. Pourquoi auriez-vous honte de vos cicatrices ? Ce n'est pas vous qui les avez faites. Vous ne serez jamais une pestiférée aux yeux des autres. Regardez-moi, mon mari m'a griffé sur tout l'avant-bras droit étant loup-garou, est-ce pour ça que je m'en cache ? Non, pourtant je savais que c'était lui, qu'il tuait des gens autour de lui. Est-ce pour ça que mon amour pour lui a changé ? Non. Ne soyez pas si dure avec vous-même. Vous revenez de loin. Votre passé n'est pas glorieux, ni heureux, il est très sombre. Vous vous êtes battue pour montrer que vous aviez changé, pour vous repentir à nos yeux. Votre état, votre captivité ne fait que renforcer l'image de la nouvelle Regina, celle qui s'est battue pour la ville contre les magiciennes voulant nous attaquer. Vous nous avez tous sauvés en mettant votre vie en danger. Et pour cela, la ville devrait vous en être reconnaissante. N'ayez pas honte de montrer par où vous êtes passée.

Je la vis esquisser un léger sourire avant qu'elle la remercie. Granny la prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte chaleureuse, amicale.

-Et s'il vous plait, allez voir le docteur Hopper, il vous sera d'une grande aide.

* * *

><p>Regina avait laissé s'écouler trois jours avant de décider avec Archie d'un rendez-vous à la maison. Ce fut donc sans surprise qu'il se trouvait dans le salon aujourd'hui.<p>

-Bon ben, je vais vous laisser.

-Emma, j'aimerais que tu restes. Je voudrais que tu saches tout et je ne pense pas avoir la force de tout raconter si je suis seule.

-Tu es sûre de toi ?

-Je veux te sentir prêt de moi. J'ai besoin de toi en ce moment précis. Peut-être même plus que lors de tout ce que nous avons vécu précédemment.

Je pars chercher de quoi boire dans la cuisine car je pense que la séance va trainer en longueur. Au passage, je récupère aussi des paquets de mouchoirs. J'avais comme un gros pressentiment que l'on en aurait besoin. Regina était assise droite, sur le bord du canapé, tendue et crispée. Je vins me tenir à ses côtés alors qu'Archie était dans le divan d'en face.

-Regina, prenez votre temps, démarrez quand vous vous en sentez prête.

-Lors du combat, ma magie a absorbé toutes mes forces, je me suis donc évanouie au sol.

* * *

><p><span><strong>ATTENTION ÂME SENSIBILISE,NE PLUS LIRE<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Flashback<strong>

Lorsque que je me réveillai la première fois, j'étais fatiguée, je peinais à garder les yeux ouverts. Je pus seulement voir que j'étais dans une salle lumineuse, des machines diverses et variées reliées à moi. Personne en vue hormis moi dans un lit, vêtue d'une chemise blanche d'hôpital et attachée au lit par les poignets, les chevilles et une sangle au niveau de mon abdomen.

La deuxième fois, je fus secouée de sanglots en observant le réduit d'environ deux mètres sur trois dans lequel j'étais enfermée. Il ne comportait aucune fenêtre ou soupirail, et était faiblement éclairé par une petite ampoule pendue par un fil au plafond. Folle d'angoisse et de peur, je m'effondrai sur la couverture au sol et pleurai tout mon saoul : qu'allait-il m'arriver ? Le temps se mit à couler, monotone. Je ne savais absolument pas quelle heure il pouvait être, puisque je n'avais plus ma montre. Je ne pouvais non plus me baser sur la lumière du jour. Aucun bruit ne me parvenait et je me mis à vivre aux rythme de mes besoins naturels et de ma faim ou de ma soif : je mangeais un peu de pain qui était posé sur un tabouret, buvais quelques gorgées d'eau ou me soulageais sur le seau hygiénique qui sentait de plus en plus mauvais. Moi aussi, je devais puer, pas moyen de me laver, même pas de papier hygiénique pour m'essuyer. Je dormais par moments, un sommeil lourd peuplé de cauchemars horribles qui me réveillaient en sursaut, baignée de sueur.

Ma déchéance s'amplifiait avec le temps qui passait : je me sentais sale, pas coiffée, mon maquillage avait coulé depuis longtemps, ce qui me servait d'habit, c'est-à-dire ma blouse d'hôpital était sale et froissée. De plus le seau hygiénique, malgré son couvercle, répandait une odeur présidentielle. J'étais dans un état lamentable de crasse et d'abattement quand la porte de mon cachot s'ouvrit alors que je ne l'attendais plus. A ce moment, j'étais debout dans ma cellule et je n'eus pas le temps de réagir : deux hommes bâtis en armoire à glace et vêtus de blouses blanches se jetèrent sur moi et m'enfilèrent rapidement une camisole de force, emprisonnant mes bras croisés devant moi. Je protestai violemment, en pure perte, un sparadrap venant recouvrir ma bouche. Je fus enroulée dans un drap, empoignée et posée sur une civière sur laquelle je fus sanglée au niveau de la poitrine, du ventre, des cuisses et des jambes. Je sentis qu'on emportait le brancard. Au bout d'un moment d'attente, je sentis qu'on s'affairait autour de moi, une voix féminine s'exclamant dégoûtée :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut sentir mauvais !

On me désangla, me déballa de mon drap. Ma civière était posée sur le sol d'une grande pièce blanche entièrement carrelée, et trois femmes en blouses blanches étaient accroupies près de moi, dont une de race noire. Plus loin, deux types massifs, également en blouses blanches, debout, tenant chacun un long fouet à la main. M'adaptant à cette vive lueur au fur et à mesure, je pus mieux discerner les détails. Se trouvaient en face de moi, mon ex-amie de longue date Maléfique, accompagnée de ses deux acolytes Cruella et Ursula. Elles commencèrent à me libérer : chevilles, camisole de force, sparadrap.

-Ici, tu peux gueuler tant que tu le voudras, personne ne t'entendra ! Aussi, si j'ai un conseil à te donner, c'est de filer droit, de te montrer docile et très soumise si tu ne veux pas aggraver ton cas. Ce n'est pas la peine de rajouter des sévices à ton programme par manque de coopération. Ton traitement commence demain, mais tout de suite, je vais faire un ou deux tests : tu dois te laisser faire sans dire un mot.

On m'ordonna de me mettre debout et de me déshabiller entièrement. Debout, ankylosée, affaiblie par ces jours enfermés dans la pièce étroite, je refusai avec énergie de quitter ma blouse. Les deux hommes brandirent leurs fouets et les abattirent sur moi, me frappant le dos, le ventre, les cuisses... Je cédai rapidement sous cette avalanche cinglante et très douloureuse, et c'est en pleurant que je retirai le vêtement. Je me retrouvai toute nue et honteuse devant les cinq personnes qui me détaillaient d'un air goguenard.

On me poussa dans un angle de la pièce et Ursula saisit un tuyau terminé par une lance, ouvrit un robinet et braqua sur moi le jet tiède. Elle m'arrosait partout, manquant de me faire suffoquer par la puissance du jet sur le visage, la poitrine ou le ventre, me demandant de tourner sur moi-même pour mouiller tout mon corps. La menace des fouets me rendait obéissante pour le moment.

Le jet d'eau fut coupé et Cruella s'approcha de moi, un gros morceau de savon à la main, et entreprit de me savonner de la tête aux pieds, y compris les cheveux. Après ce savonnage, de nouveau le jet pour me rincer. On me laissa m'égoutter un moment, toujours nue, avant de me passer une serviette assez rêche pour finir de me sécher avant de me diriger, mains liées, dans une autre salle pour me faire une beauté (chez l'esthéticienne comme elles me l'ont fait comprendre). Je fus attachée sur une table, bras en crois, jambes légèrement écartées. Maléfique s'occupa de moi, on me coupa le plus court possible les ongles. Ensuite, munie d'une tondeuse électrique, elle s'attaque carrément à ma magnifique chevelure dont je suis si fière. Mes supplications de l'épargner sont accueillies par des rires et je dois subir la tonte de ma belle crinière brune en pleurant doucement, chaque mèche qui tombe me pinçant cruellement le cœur. Quand j'ai "la boule à zéro", on me présente un miroir et l'image qu'il me renvoie redouble mes pleurs.

-Ça te permettra de te rappeler que tu n'as aucun pouvoir ici, même pas sur ton corps.

Elles décident ensuite de passer aux choses sérieuses, Cruella prend la relève et étale la cire qu'elle a mise précédemment à chauffer sur un petit réchaud sur toute la surface de mon aisselle droite. Elle attend patiemment que la cire durcisse en refroidissant puis arrache brusquement le cataplasme ainsi formé, et tous mes poils axillaires par la même occasion. Sous l'atroce douleur je hurle à plein poumons, ce qui me vaut d'être traitée de "chochotte un peu douillette". L'épilation de l'aisselle gauche est tout aussi horrible. Mais ces douleurs me paraissent bien anodines quand elle entreprend, par la même technique de la cire chaude, de me débarrasser entièrement de ma toison intime bien entretenue. Tout poil doit disparaître de cette zone : pubis, aines, haut des cuisses, grandes lèvres, périnée, pourtour de l'anus et intérieur des fesses. Elle procède par petites zones et je hurle sans discontinuer sous les douleurs horribles malgré les menaces durant tout le temps que dure cette barbare épilation d'une région aussi sensible et fragile, et qui me paraît durer un siècle.

Une fois terminé, je fus jetée à nouveau dans ma cellule.

**Fin Flashback**

-Durant près d'un mois, à ce qu'il me semble, je subis leur programme sans savoir ce qu'elles me veulent.

**Flashback**

Je fus harnachée, morte de honte, bracelets en cuir aux poignets et aux chevilles avec un collier en cuir autour du cou, chacun de ces accessoires étant muni d'un mousqueton. Lorsque je devais quitter la pièce, on m'accrochait une laisse au mousqueton de mon collier et l'on tirait dessus pour m'inviter à suivre. J'avais l'impression d'être un animal. Dans ma nouvelle cellule toujours pas de lumière du jour, seulement l'électricité. L'ameublement était réduit au minimum : coin toilette avec WC à la turque, lavabo et bidet, un lit avec un matelas et un traversin ainsi qu'un fin drap. Par la suite, Ursula revint toute seule et ajouta une pièce à mon "costume" : une large ceinture de cuir, comportant des tas d'anneaux sur son pourtour, qu'elle serre autour de ma taille. Ainsi attifée, je serais promenée partout.

On m'expliqua comment se dérouleraient mes journées. Cérémonial du matin : manger, lavement, WC, toilette dans le bidet. Cérémonial de fin de journée : manger, lavement, WC, toilette, au lit... Je m'endors comme une masse malgré l'inconfort apporté par mon attirail de cuir, et dors très mal.

Ainsi la journée est rythmée avec ça puis par des sévices et humiliations toute la journée. Repas à quatre pattes dans des écuelles comme les chiens, j'assouvis mes besoins devant au moins une des Queens of Darkness suite au lavement que je reçois tous les jours après les repas, toilette intime imposée (car toujours pas de papier) sous leur yeux. Puis elles me laissent tranquille plus ou moins longtemps.

Chaque jour, Ursula me conduit dans une pièce minuscule entièrement carrelée. Sur les murs, des tas de pommes de douches orientées dans tous les sens. Elle m'attache les bras tendus en l'air puis saisit deux tuyaux annelés qui sortent du mur devant moi, terminés par une espèce de canule, au-dessous de laquelle se détachent deux chaînettes. Elle s'accroupit devant moi, tâtonne un peu entre mes fesses et enfile une canule dans mon anus et l'autre dans mon vagin, avant de fixer les chaînettes sur le devant de ma ceinture, les autres derrière en suivant la raie de mes fesses pour les empêcher de ressortir. Puis elle ressort, refermant soigneusement la porte. Pendant quelques instants il ne se passe strictement rien, puis brusquement des trombes d'eau glacée s'abattent sur moi de toutes parts. Cependant je sens un liquide brulant et épais gicler violemment dans mes entrailles. Je hurle, pleure, tremble, claque des dents... Au bout d'un moment qui me paraît interminable, tout s'arrête net. Je suis transie de froid, l'eau chaude continuant à me gonfler comme un ballon de baudruche avant de lentement goutter. La porte s'ouvre, mais au lieu d'Ursula c'est un des types que j'ai vu le premier jour qui brandit un long fouet en lanière de cuir, qui siffle avant de s'abattre sur ma peau mouillée. Méthodiquement, sans se soucier de mes cris, il me fouette sur le corps tout entier, me faisant atrocement mal. Je ne peux prévoir où va s'abattre le prochain coup : mon dos ? Mes seins ? Mon ventre ? Mes cuisses ? Avant d'arrêter la correction, il aime frapper une dernière fois, mais de façon atroce : d'un habile revers du poignet, il me frappe violemment de bas en haut entre mes jambes maintenues écartées. Avec une précision diabolique, la lanière de cuir tressée frappe longitudinalement toute mon intimité, du clitoris à l'anus, s'insinuant entre mes grandes lèvres pour atteindre mes fragiles nymphes. Mais la douleur est trop intense et je m'évanouis souvent, restant suspendue par les bras...

Je reprends en général conscience par une énorme quinte de toux quand Ursula débouche un petit flacon d'ammoniaque sous mes narines.

-Tu es une véritable mauviette ! _Me dit-elle dédaigneusement._

Il alterne souvent, pour éviter que je m'habitue. Parfois je reste suspendue par les bras, ruisselante d'eau. A d'autres moments il met en marche les énormes ventilateurs au plafond, me faisant avoir encore plus froid tout en me remouillant de temps à autres. Et des fois, il alterne avec tout.

* * *

><p>L'examen ophtalmologique, comme il aime dire, est encore pire. Maléfique m'examine chaque œil au triple miroir, une espèce de verre de contact formant un prisme, qu'elle place sur l'œil à examiner en le déplaçant à sa guise pour voir au travers. Douloureux et désagréable à souhait. Un œil, puis l'autre. Là aussi je suis attachée solidement et bien obligée de me laisser examiner. Elle m'impose ensuite un électrorétinogramme : un grand verre de contact rigide est placé sur chaque œil et l'empêche de se refermer, puis des éclairs lumineux de toutes les couleurs vous vrillent le crâne, et ce, pendant plus d'une demi-heure. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, je dois ensuite subir une échographie oculaire : l'œil, enduit d'un produit gras, est parcouru par une sorte de crayon électronique au bout arrondi. C'est affreux. Par la suite, quand elle a fini, j'ai les yeux douloureux, enflés, larmoyants et je ne vois quasiment plus rien à cause de l'importante dilatation de la pupille qu'elle m'a fait subir, pour le fond d'œil.<p>

* * *

><p>Tous les jours, j'ai droit à ce que Cruella appelle plaisamment faire un peu d'exercice. Ça consiste à courir comme une dératée sur un tapis roulant, puis de meurtrir mon entrecuisse déjà bien éprouvé par les douche et autre traitement sur la selle d'un vélo sur cales, vivement encourager à ne pas faiblir dans l'effort par la cravache qu'elle tient fermement en main, prête à l'abattre sur moi... Je termine toujours l'heure trempée de sueur, moulue, vidée, épuisée.<p>

* * *

><p>Ainsi va ma vie : sport tous les jours, douches externes glacées et douches internes brûlantes. Les corrections une ou plusieurs fois par jour : je suis fouettée sur tout le corps par deux hommes, suspendue par les poignets, les orteils touchant à peine le sol. Je peux également citer des tortures plus sophistiquées que je dois subir.<p>

La privation tel que l'insuffisance de nourriture et de boisson, de sommeil, de soins, de stimulations sensorielles avec un bandeau oculaire ou comme vu avant.

Quelque fois, elles m'entravent dans des postions que je dois garder, position debout prolongée sans pouvoir bouger, contentions douloureuses par des liens serrés, garder les bras levés ou liés dans le dos, rester durant de longues heures sans bouger, assise, accroupie, debout, en appui sur un pied, sur la pointe des pieds, etc...

J'avais des séances d'hyper-stimulation sensorielle avec la confrontation à des bruits violents ou à une lumière aveuglante.

J'ai reçu pas mal de coups : coups de poing, de pied, gifles sur les oreilles, aucune partie n'a été épargnée. Lors des séances les plus fatigantes les coups étaient assénés à l'aide d'un bâton, d'une barre de fer ou d'autres objets. Les flagellations étaient infligées par des ceinturons, des branches de bois souples ou des câbles d'acier, et des blessures pouvaient être provoquées par des outils contondants, des morceaux de verre ou des cailloux pointus.

Également je peux citer l'ingestion forcée de substances expulsées du corps : urine, selles, vomissure.

Des brûlures provoquées par des cigarettes ou des métaux chauffés à blanc ont commencées durant cette période.

Il y a eu aussi des suffocations par submersions dans eau ou l'urine, par intromission de chiffons dans les orifices buccaux et nasaux, ou par introduction de la tête dans un sac en plastique.

Puis des railleries, des moqueries, des insultes visant mon apparence physique, mes proches, mon passé.

De même que la confrontation aux tortures infligées aux autres détenus, en les entendant crier ou agoniser, les voir souffrir ou mourir, faisant me redouter prochainement le même sort.

Il y a aussi la cravache sur les fesses ou entre elles, les injections vaginales et les lavements punitifs plus ou moins corrosifs.

Dans les punitions pour désobéissance, ou lorsque que je ne m'exécutais pas assez rapidement à un ordre, une ressortait régulièrement. Les Queens of Darkness m'ordonnaient de me mettre sur le ventre, attachaient mes poignets à la tête de mon lit et mes chevilles écartées aux pieds, puis elles saisissaient la cravache pour m'en appliquer une vingtaine de coups, très appuyés, régulièrement espacés de mes épaules à mes mollets, chacun me faisant hurler de douleur. Pas encore satisfaites, elles saisissaient alors le manche du martinet, le présentait entre mes fesses écartées par la position, posant le bout sur mon anus, et poussaient très fort sans s'occuper de mes cris jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement introduit dans l'orifice. Ensuite elles me détachaient et me promenaient dans ma cellule, ravivant la douleur un peu plus, avant de me faire mettre à quatre pattes. Attendant que la douleur se calme un peu, elles profitaient que je suis encore prosternée pour retirer le manche en bois de mon anus, me faisant presque aussi mal que quand elles l'y avaient enfoncé.

**Fin Flashback**

-Ce n'était que le début et je n'en pouvais déjà plus. Un soir Maléfique est venue me voir pour discuter de ce qu'elle attendait de moi.

Durant son récit, je m'étais adossée au canapé derrière Regina, pouvant ainsi l'entourer de mes bras. Je voyais qu'elle était anxieuse, stressée. Sa respiration s'était accélérée, elle avait la bouche sèche et buvait constamment. Je voyais les tensions musculaires, son cou tendu et ses spasmes. J'entrepris de la masser avec le plus de délicatesse possible après ce que je venais d'apprendre, aussi je me penchai légèrement et j'entrepris d'embrasser sa peau, recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Sa joue d'abord, puis je descendis dans son cou et ses épaules, lui témoignant comme je le pouvais mon amour. Elle sera un peu plus sa main qu'elle avait glissée dans la mienne.

-Ça va aller, _lui dis-je_, on va s'arrêter pour prendre une pause. J'en ai marre et surement que toi aussi, tu parles depuis presque 4 heures.

-Je finis juste ça, posa-t-elle, après on s'arrêtera un peu.

**Flashback**

-Tuez-moi, _suppliai-je_

-Pas encore, ce n'est pas le moment. Réfléchit un peu, il y a longtemps que j'aurais pu te tuer. Je te tuerai mais pas maintenant, pas encore. J'ai besoin de toi pour un sort. Tu sais celui me permettant de récupérer tous tes pouvoirs. Mais pour ça, j'ai besoin de toi, il faut que tu prennes part au rituel de ton plein gré, que tu nous prêtes allégeance, et que tu exécutes tout bien comme il faut.

-Va te faire foutre.

-Oh Regina, quel langage. T'as peur ? Répond moi. T'as peur ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'as fait ? Tu t'es jouée de moi ! Tu as pris la place d'Ursula au cours de ton existence ! _Cria Maléfique._ J'aurais pu choisir Rumple, mais pour ça c'est toi que j'ai choisi. Tu es une proie facile, en plus je voulais ma vengeance sur toi, je voulais te voir souffrir.

-Tu t'es suffisamment amusée ? Epargne-moi ton discours, espèce d'enfoirée, tu as déjà perdu. Tu avais l'impression de jouer avec moi, hein ? _Un rire nerveux sorti de ma bouche_. Tu parles, la douleur je ne sais pas ce que c'est. La peur ? Je ne sais pas non plus ce que c'est. Tu ne tireras rien de moi. Rien. Alors tu as déjà perdu. Et tu le sais. Fais ce que tu as à faire, jamais je me rendrais.

- Tu es pragmatiques, relativiste, conséquentialiste, tu vois surement ce que je veux dire. Non surement pas. Laisse-moi te demander :tu te penses prête à supporter ce qui va se passer ? Non. Personne ne l'est jamais. Toutes tes pries craintes, tous tes cauchemars sont ici et vont se réaliser. Ce n'était qu'un début, maintenant nous allons passer à la vitesse supérieure. Je te ferai sauter les yeux des orbites s'il faut mais tu ne mourras pas. Chaque homme, quel que soit sa force, à en lui une faiblesse qu'il veut oublier. Je trouverai la tienne. Quand tu seras au summum de la douleur, quand tu souffriras atrocement, quand tu trembleras plus de peur que de douleur, alors là tu seras prête. C'est ça, la véritable vengeance. Et tu me donneras ta puissance_, Maléfique prit une respiration profonde._ J'espère que tu souffriras encore longtemps avant de te rendre compte que j'avais raison. Tu ne peux pas gagner, cette fois.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop traumatisé, que je n'en ai pas perdu en route. Je vous préviens le prochain est quasiment pareil.<strong>

**J'avoue que je me suis lâchée sur ce chapitre. Il y a des référence à plusieurs films d'horreur et à du Stephen King. J'adore ça, je pense que vous l'aurez compris. Mes amis n'ont dit d'arrêter de faire du sport en pensant à ma fic car j'avais trop d'imagination quand je revenais de mes séances.**

**Une petite review pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, ce serait sympa.**

**Bonne semaine et à la prochaine**


	8. Récit du passé - partie 2

**Salut,**

**j'espère que vous allez bien.  
><strong>

**Ce coup-ci je suis en avance. Il est prêt et comme je suis pas sure de pouvoir le poster demain, je vous le met maintenant.**

**ATTENTION INNOVATION**

**C'est la suite du précédent, donc je vous met toujours l'avertissement. Cependant, j'ai divisé en deux le chapitre. Tout la première partie jusqu'au 3 trait de séparation, c'est pour ceux qui veulent tenir compte de l'avertissement et ne pas lire les scènes chocs.**

**Pour les autres, vous pouvez directement aller aux 3 traits de séparations, mis toute l'histoire, pas besoin de tenir compte du paragraphe avant les lignes.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

**AVERTISSEMENTS:**

**Ce chapitre fait référence à la torture qu'à subit Regina durant ses mois de captivité. Il est extrêmement sombres et traite de sujet très choquants. C'est intense. J'ai exploité les évènements qu'elle a subit, les détails sont fourni et assez précis. Il présente des notions de torture, violence, un langage spécial, douleur émotionnelle, violence sexuelle, traumatismes psychologique.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Récit du passé partie 2 sans scène choc<span>**

Lors du repas, Regina ne toucha quasiment pas à son assiette. Le peu que je réussi à lui faire manger, elle le dégobilla dans les toilettes. Elle ne resta pas avec nous, préférant partir s'allonger sur son lit. Ce récit nous ayant fortement commotionnés, aucun de nous ne lui opposa résistance et le repas se passa dans le silence le plus complet. Des images venaient tourner dans ma tête, imaginant les scènes décrites plus tôt. Je pris même un paracétamol pour tenter de calmer le mal de crâne qui avait pointé son bout de nez. On s'accorda un moment de répit pour assimiler la matinée et je me dirigeai dans sa chambre. Elle était recroquevillée sur le côté, dos à moi, s'entourant de ses bras. Son corps tremblait comme une feuille, ses habits étaient humides de transpiration. Je me glissai derrière elle, épousant la forme de son dos. Elle sursauta légèrement quand elle me sentit arriver avant de se retourner pour me faire face. Elle avait les yeux rougis et gonflés, les larmes dévalant ses joues. . J'ai envie de lui montrer que je suis là, qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'avoir peur de quoi que ce soit. La berçant doucement dans mes bras, elle ferme les yeux. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi bien, jamais je ne m'étais autant sentit à ma place comme à cet instant. On resta dans les bras l'une de l'autre un bon moment. Je la couvrais de baiser sur le crâne, caressant ses joues et son dos, la laissant vider ses émotions.

-Ça va aller. Je me doute que c'est très éprouvant pour toi de revivre tout ça, d'affronter tes peurs. Je suis fière de toi, tu m'entends ? Jamais tu n'as flanché ou m'as trahie là-bas alors que tu n'avais aucune raison de ne pas le faire. Je t'en suis reconnaissante et je suis désolée que tout ça te soit arrivé parce que je ne suis pas restée avec toi.

-Emma, tu n'y es pour rien. Maintenant retournons finir une bonne fois pour toute cette histoire.

Installées depuis plusieurs minutes, sur le canapé du salon, aucuns de nous ne pris la parole. Un verre de limonade dans la main, je suis comme paralysée par la situation. Régina quant à elle boit son verre d'une traite. Je sentis un frisson courir le long de son dos en soufflant un bon coup et se décide à parler.

-Après leur discours elles m'ont laissée tranquille pendant quelques jours. Par inadvertance un des gardes a laissé la porte ouverte lorsqu'il m'a apporté mon repas. Je n'ai pas réfléchit et j'ai tenté ma chance. Je ne suis pas allée bien loin avant que les chiens ne me rattrapent. J'ai été ligotée sur une chaise avant que Maléfique ne rentre dans la pièce, furibonde.

**Saut dans le récit: Regina raconte ce qu'elle a vécu, c'est très intense et émotionnellement difficile**

-La fois suivante quand j'ouvre les yeux, c'est toi Emma que je vois. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment tout d'un coup une chaleur a irradié mon corps en comprenant que c'était bien toi. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à survivre physiquement à tout ça. Quand je me regardais j'avais honte de moi, mon corps était meurtri, je n'avais plus de peau par endroit à cause des multiples brûlures, mes jambes étaient fracturées à plusieurs endroits. J'avais des hématomes sur tout le corps, des cicatrices et je pense qu'il n'y avait plus une parcelle de mon corps encore intacte. Moralement, chaque fois je perdais une partie de mon âme. J'ai lutté fort pour pas me laisser aller, je me voyais, avec ma fin heureuse. A mon plus grand étonnement, c'est toi Emma qui m'a aidée à tenir. Je me voyais dans tes bras Emma. Je te voyais à côté de moi, prenant soin de moi comme personne, me chuchotant de tenir encore un peu, que tu viendrais me chercher, il fallait juste que je tienne encore un peu. On vivrait ensemble et formerions une famille.

Elle avait dit tout cela d'une traite et d'une voix monotone, comme si elle n'était pas avec nous. Finalement tout était sorti naturellement. L'envie soudaine de l'embrasser était très présente, mais non je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas que Regina pense que je le faisais par simple pitié. J'attendrai le bon moment, espérant au fond de moi que celui-ci arrivera bientôt.

-Je ne savais pas où tu étais, ce qu'il t'arrivait, mais souvent j'ai pensé à toi en te disant des mots comme ça. C'est comme si tu les avais entendus, _l'informai-je._

-Peut-être, _me répondit-elle peu sûre, tentant un léger sourire._

-Je propose qu'on en reste là pour aujourd'hui, sauf si tu as quelque chose à rajouter Regina ?, _nous informa Archie._

-Non docteur Hopper, je crois que j'ai tout dit.

-Alors, n'hésitez pas à me recontacter si besoin. Je vais vous laisser tranquille pour le moment. On débriefera un autre jour de tout ça, _rajouta-t-il avant de se redresser et prendre ses affaires._

Il partit de la maison, Regina se dirigeant dans sa chambre pour se coucher malgré mes protestations pour manger. Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir et comprenais qu'elle avait besoin d'un moment pour être seule. Je dinai seule, regardant la télévision, essayant de me distraire l'esprit. Vers 23h, je me glissai sans bruit dans sa chambre. Elle ne dormait pas, comment le pourrait-elle d'ailleurs. Son coussin était trempé par les larmes qui avaient coulé. Elle se retourne et cale sa tête dans mon cou quand je l'accueille à bras ouvert une fois dans le lit. Elle lâche toute cette tristesse, cette peur, pleure abondamment. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de la rassurer en lui disant que je serai toujours là pour elle, à tout moment. Je lui caresse tendrement les cheveux comme j'ai pris l'habitude de la faire afin de l'aider à se calmer. Après plusieurs minutes, le calme reprend possession du corps de Regina mais pas dans son esprit. Une idée me vient en tête.

-Je sais mon idée est loufoque, que tu ne veux pas que j'utilise trop la magie mais tu en a besoin ce soir. C'est une mesure d'urgence.

Je plaçai mais deux mains de part et d'autre de sa tête, la plongeant dans un sommeil récupérateur et sans rêves pour la nuit. Je ne dormi pas de la nuit, veillant sur elle, assimilant cette journée riche en révélations. Un plan trottant dans ma tête pour réduire à néant les personnes qui ont fait ça, comment aborder Regina demain au réveil.

* * *

><p>Sans le savoir, quelqu'un avait tout entendu. Un micro avait été placé dans la maison de Regina et la conversation de la journée avait belle et bien été entendue de bout en bout.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Récit du passé partie 2 scène choc<br>**

Lors du repas, Regina ne toucha quasiment pas à son assiette. Le peu que je réussi à lui faire manger, elle le dégobilla dans les toilettes. Elle ne resta pas avec nous, préférant partir s'allonger sur son lit. Ce récit nous ayant fortement commotionnés, aucun de nous ne lui opposa résistance et le repas se passa dans le silence le plus complet. Des images venaient tourner dans ma tête, imaginant les scènes décrites plus tôt. Je pris même un paracétamol pour tenter de calmer le mal de crâne qui avait pointé son bout de nez. On s'accorda un moment de répit pour assimiler la matinée et je me dirigeai dans sa chambre. Elle était recroquevillée sur le côté, dos à moi, s'entourant de ses bras. Son corps tremblait comme une feuille, ses habits étaient humides de transpiration. Je me glissai derrière elle, épousant la forme de son dos. Elle sursauta légèrement quand elle me sentit arriver avant de se retourner pour me faire face. Elle avait les yeux rougis et gonflés, les larmes dévalant ses joues. . J'ai envie de lui montrer que je suis là, qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'avoir peur de quoi que ce soit. La berçant doucement dans mes bras, elle ferme les yeux. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi bien, jamais je ne m'étais autant sentit à ma place comme à cet instant. On resta dans les bras l'une de l'autre un bon moment. Je la couvrais de baiser sur le crâne, caressant ses joues et son dos, la laissant vider ses émotions.

-Ça va aller. Je me doute que c'est très éprouvant pour toi de revivre tout ça, d'affronter tes peurs. Je suis fière de toi, tu m'entends ? Jamais tu n'as flanché ou m'as trahie là-bas alors que tu n'avais aucune raison de ne pas le faire. Je t'en suis reconnaissante et je suis désolée que tout ça te soit arrivé parce que je ne suis pas restée avec toi.

-Emma, tu n'y es pour rien. Maintenant retournons finir une bonne fois pour toute cette histoire.

Installées depuis plusieurs minutes, sur le canapé du salon, aucuns de nous ne pris la parole. Un verre de limonade dans la main, je suis comme paralysée par la situation. Régina quant à elle boit son verre d'une traite. Je sentis un frisson courir le long de son dos en soufflant un bon coup et se décide à parler.

-Après leur discours elles m'ont laissée tranquille pendant quelques jours. Par inadvertance un des gardes a laissé la porte ouverte lorsqu'il m'a apporté mon repas. Je n'ai pas réfléchit et j'ai tenté ma chance. Je ne suis pas allée bien loin avant que les chiens ne me rattrapent. J'ai été ligotée sur une chaise avant que Maléfique ne rentre dans la pièce, furibonde.

**Flashback**

-Tu veux que je te libère ? C'est ça, tu voudrais partir ? Libre à toi.

Elle se pencha et donna des coups de couteau dans les cordes me retenant les pieds et les mains avant de se diriger vers la porte et de l'ouvrir. J'étais choquée, je ne comprenais pas à quoi elle jouait mais je pouvais enfin être libre.

-Tu es libre.

Elle sortit de la pièce en chantonnant, me laissant seule avec moi-même et mes doutes. Où était le piège ? Je vais pour me relever et avancer quand je tombe au sol, une douleur vive me traversant les deux chevilles. Me retournant, je vois mes deux tendons d'Achille sectionnés. Je rampe jusqu'à la porte pour sortir avant qu'une paire de botte ne m'écrase les doigts.

-Si tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici debout, alors tu restes avec nous. Soignez-la et ramenez-la dans sa cellule, _aboya-t-elle au garde._

Elle partit en rigolant de plus belle.

**Fin flashback**

-Par la suite, un jour elle est rentrée dans ma cellule et m'a présenté mon nouveau bourreau. C'est avec stupeur que j'ai découvert Henry.

-Regina, je t'assure que ce n'était pas lui, je te le promets, _la rassurai-je._

-Donc, le fameux Henry a pris un malin plaisir à me faire faire toute mes séances de punitions et tortures, allant jusqu'à corser mon quotidien. Henry dans la place, une autre forme de jeu se mettait en place. Non seulement le programme mis en place précédemment était plus ferme, mais en plus une nouvelle forme de séance venait voir le jour. Il m'expliqua que je devais assister à des soirées spéciales en mon honneur. Pour répondre aux exigences lors de ces soirées, je serais suivie par un des organisateurs qui s'occupera de moi tous les jours, et par une infirmière après avoir passé le test d'entrée. Je compris plus tard ce qu'il attendait en fait de moi. Ce n'était pas des soins médicaux. Lors de ces soirées privées, j'étais un simple objet pour des hommes ou femmes riches, je présume vu leurs habits. Ils avaient tous les droits sur moi : me briser, frapper, violer brutalement, taillader, torturer lentement ou durement, insulter, étouffer, câliner parfois, mais surtout me détruire avec plaisir et satisfaction. Je fus attachée dans diverses positions plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres. Ils se servaient de moi comme d'un réservoir à remplir. Par devant, par derrière mais aussi par la bouche. Ils m'ont fait faire des choses inhumaines. A chaque fois, ils me rasaient les cheveux car pour eux c'est un symbole de féminité, et ils voulaient bien me faire comprendre que j'étais leurs choses. Je n'ai pas pu accepter, me préparer à endurer cette possession violente du corps, cette sensation invasive, la douleur physique, l'abandon moral et la détresse psychologique qui en résultait.

**Flashback**

L'assistante me conduisit ainsi dans une chambre ressemblant à celle d'une clinique, avec un lit blanc étroit, comportant uniquement un dessous de drap et un traversin. Elle me détacha les poignets justes le temps de m'allonger sur le dos et de les fixer aux barreaux de la tête du lit. De même elle attacha mes chevilles, encore endolories du traitement de la veille par Maléfique, au pied du lit.

Je me retrouvai ainsi nue, attachée en croix sur le lit, bras et jambes écartées et jetais un coup d'œil autour de moi. Il n'y avait quasiment pas d'ameublement, sur une table des poires et un bock, ainsi que sur une autre des instruments de punition : martinet, cravache, fouet... J'osais l'interroger:

- Où suis-je ?

- Dans un endroit très spécial et où tu as intérêt à obéir si tu veux éviter d'être punie encore plus durement.

Elle me détaillait tranquillement de la tête aux pieds, regardant surtout entre mes cuisses que je ne pouvais bien sûr pas resserrer pour échapper à cet examen gênant pour ma pudeur. Elle vint tout près du lit, posa ses mains sur moi et se mit à me parcourir tout le corps, pinçant le bout de mes seins, me palpant les cuisses, glissant même une main entre elles, titillant mon clitoris, enfonçant ses doigt en moi, me tâtant l'anus. Je protestais, évidemment, mais elle s'en moquait éperdument et je ne pouvais me soustraire à ses attouchements vicieux. Au contraire, elle insistait lourdement sur mes parties les plus intimes, me masturbant littéralement.

Ce contact me dégoûtait, m'humiliait.

J'ai alors compris ce qui allait se passer lors de ces soirées, j'imaginais ce qui pourrait se dérouler sous mes yeux, sous les mains de ces hommes. Des caresses obscènes et une soumission à tous leurs désirs, la pénétration. Ces mots explosèrent dans mon crâne comme une bombe. Ça m'en retourna l'estomac.

Quand l'assistante cessa, je la vis avec surprise retrousser sa blouse blanche et retirer sa culotte blanche également. Elle me dit alors :

- Tu es mignonne, tu sais ? Tu veux bien me sucer la chatte ?

- Il n'en est absolument pas question.

Elle dit simplement "Bon", et dix secondes plus tard elle avait le martinet en main et me flagellait tout le devant du corps. Les lanières s'abattaient sur mon ventre, mes cuisses, mes seins, et même atteignaient parfois des points extrêmement sensibles entre mes cuisses, me faisant un mal de chien. Rapidement, je hurlais, pleurais, la suppliais d'arrêter, en vain. La correction dura longtemps. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque le médecin entra dans la pièce pour commencer sa visite médicale d'admission. Il posa alors ses mains sur mes seins et commença à les malaxer sans douceur, me faisant assez mal. Puis il saisit mes tétons et les pinça, les tira, les tourna durement : la douleur irradiait dans ma poitrine, je n'osais rien dire mais, malgré moi, mes yeux s'emplissaient de larmes et comme il insistait, je ne pus pas retenir mes gémissements. Ses mains abandonnèrent mes nichons endoloris pour faire subir un sort semblable à mon clitoris qu'il pinça et tordit entre deux doigts : là je ne pus m'empêcher de crier, ce qui me valut un regard sévère qui me fit taire. Il occulta aussi l'état de mes dents et de ma mâchoire. Puis il enfila un gant de latex tiré de sa poche et introduit deux doigts profondément dans mon vagin qu'il fouilla longuement. Ses doigts ressortirent de mon ventre, descendent plus bas entre mes fesses et je sentis le bout de son index se poser sur mon anus. Instinctivement, je me crispai, mais poussant brutalement, il l'enfonça de toute sa longueur, le bougeant un peu me disant crument :

- Dis-moi, pour une petite salope de ton genre, tu as le trou du cul drôlement serré ! On va t'arranger ça...

Quand il ressort son doigt de mon cul, c'est pour une autre humiliation, pour mettre ses doigts gantés et souillés dans ma bouche pour me les faire lécher. Terrorisée je m'acquitte de mon mieux de cette tâche... Il s'en va me laissant loin d'être rassurée sur mon sort dans le futur proche. Je suis effondrée et en même temps, je me sens lâche de me soumettre ainsi à des exigences obscènes, simplement par la peur de la douleur.

Je suis ramenée à ma chambre pour le repas. Quand j'ai fini de me nourrir, l'assistante me dit de rester à quatre pattes pour me donner un lavement. Décidément, j'avais de la chance jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. A partir d'aujourd'hui, rien ne me serait épargné. Le médecin a exigé que je dorme toutes les nuits avec une sonde dans l'anus pour me le dilater, de plus en plus grosse chaque jour, pour que je sois prête pour les soirées. Le soir de la visite médicale d'admission, l'assistante passe pour s'occuper de moi. Une fois attachée, j'ai l'impression de me prosterner sur le lit, genoux très écartés. Elle se place derrière moi, m'écarte largement les fesses et approche son visage. Je sens son souffle sur ma rosette anale avant la douceur de sa langue. Cette sensation est ineffable. Je sens malgré moi mon petit trou, complètement détendu, s'ouvrir de lui-même pour accueillir cette langue le plus loin possible. Puis elle me travaille avec ses doigts enduits de gel lubrifiant, m'enfonçant un puis plusieurs doigts dans l'anus, les tournant, leur imprimant un mouvement de va et vient, les écartant pour m'élargir peu à peu. Sans attendre davantage, elle se redresse à genoux derrière moi et pose la pointe de la sonde sur ma rondelle.

- Ouvre-toi bien : ça va rentrer tout seul, pousse fort...

Le passage de la sonde au travers de ma collerette anale me fait tout de même mal. Elle marque une pause avant d'aller de l'avant et d'augmenter la profondeur de la pénétration, la sonde repoussant mes tissus et ouvrant littéralement un chemin entre mes fesses vierges... Enfin, je sens son ventre contre mes fesses avant qu'elle ne se retire. Dorénavant je dormirais attachée sur le dos.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il estime que je suis prête pour les soirées, elles se passent comme suit. Relâchée au milieu des invités, je passe mon temps à me faire baiser, me faire sodomiser et faire à peu près tout ce qu'il est possible de faire entre l'imagination et la réalité, la vulve et l'anus irrités d'avoir tant servi. À mon tour j'ai joué les mâles d'occasion, baisant certaines tour à tour avec un gode fixé sur les hanches. Parfois, j'étais prise en sandwich, un me pénétrant dans le vagin, l'autre dans l'anus.<p>

Il y eu aussi quelques épisodes sadiques plus ou moins méchants : j'ai été fouettée au martinet sur les seins, également sur mes parties plus intimes. Mes seins ont été cloués sur une planche, j'ai subi quelques douches vaginales, ai fait mes besoins naturels devant eux. Ils m'ont également introduit le manche d'un martinet entre les fesses, puis fait lécher le manche qui ressortait tout droit de mon anus, m'ont donné des coups de cravache entre mes cuisses écartées. J'étais également frappée violemment sur les fesses et le haut de mes cuisses et cela pouvait durer longtemps. Cela les excitait toujours de me frapper. Certains exigèrent ensuite que je les fasse jouir avec ma bouche. Couchée sur le dos, attachée, les jambes levées en V très ouvert, on me fouette ou me cravache l'entrecuisse. Je voudrais également citer des tortures plus sophistiquées que je dois subir, tout dépendant si j'assiste à des soirées ou des week-ends:

La boule à l'élastique : une simple boule, de la taille d'un petit œuf, à laquelle est fixé un fort élastique, du diamètre de mon petit doigt, long d'une vingtaine de centimètres. Je suis immobilisée en levrette, on me vaseline le petit trou et on l'ouvre à la main avant d'y introduire la boule en forçant. Mon anus est alors nettoyé soigneusement à l'éther, ce qui a un double but : bien le dégraisser, et le faire se refermer par le froid intense dégagé, empêchant ainsi la boule de ressortir. Ensuite, il suffit de tendre l'élastique et de le relâcher pour qu'il vienne claquer violemment contre mes parties les plus intimes et les plus fragiles. Le retrait de la boule est pire en soi, mon anus tuméfié refuse de la rendre, et il faut beaucoup de vaseline et tirer très fort pour y parvenir.

La poire anale : une sonde rectale avec un ballonnet qu'on gonfle une fois introduit à l'intérieur de mon rectum où on peut le laisser des heures durant, ou un bock d'eau que l'on me vide à l'intérieur. Envie permanente d'aller à la selle, difficultés pour uriner par compression, et pénétration vaginale très pénible, pour peu qu'on ait l'idée de me pénétrer par-là en même temps, ce qui n'est pas rare. Parfois l'un s'asseyait sur mon ventre, mes viscères internes écrasées sous le poids et me vidant le derrière.

Ceinture d'angoisse : on met une sonde urinaire dont le ballonnet est gonflé dans ma vessie, mon rectum reçoit la sonde gonflable décrite ci-avant et un gode est enfoncé dans mon vagin. Cela n'est que la préparation, même si c'est extrêmement désagréable. Je suis ensuite enfermée dans un placard très étroit, debout et les poignets croisés reliés à mon cou. Avant de fermer la porte, une barre métallique horizontale est remontée entre mes jambes jusqu'à toucher mon entrecuisse, et est bloquée dans cette position. Je peux là aussi rester enfermée des heures. Il y a des lancements venant de mon bas-ventre, mais également, la barre ayant une section triangulaire, un angle vers le haut, si je fléchis un tant soit peu les jambes (qui se fatiguent vite de cette station immobile), mon entrejambe vient se meurtrir sur cet angle vif.

Le chevalet : il s'agit d'une espèce de cheval d'arçon qui se trouve dans une pièce entièrement carrelée. Dans cette pièce peu meublée, sur une table, sont posés tout un tas d'objets servant à punir de toutes les façons possibles... et imaginables. Je garde des souvenirs cuisants de mes séjours dans cette pièce maudite ! Je dois tout d'abord enjamber la poutre du chevalet et m'y allonger sur le ventre, du visage au pubis, et je suis solidement immobilisée dans cette posture dégradante, le postérieur plus haut que la tête. Mes bras sont fixés le long des pieds avants, mes jambes le long des pieds arrières, et une large sangle m'est passée au niveau de la taille. Mes cuisses, légèrement fléchies, ne peuvent se resserrer en raison de la largeur de la poutre, tout comme mes fesses. Toute mon intimité est ainsi très accessible et on peut me faire tout subir. De plus la cagoule de tissu noir sur ma tête me rend aveugle et décuple mon angoisse pendant les heures que dure la séance. Comme on a pris la précaution, avant de m'installer sur l'engin de torture, de me faire boire beaucoup et d'avaler un laxatif, je peux à tout moment avoir des fuites incontrôlables d'urine et de matières fécales qui me valent des insultes, des coups, et sont finalement nettoyées à grand coup de jet d'eau, violent et glacé.

Cette torture est double, physique, bien sûr, avec tout ce que l'on peut infliger à mes parties les plus sensibles, mais aussi morale : les mauvais traitements peuvent être continus ou intermittents et je ne sais jamais ce qui va suivre, de même que j'ignore si une ou plusieurs personnes sont présentes dans la pièce. Certaines me parlent, m'expliquent ce qu'elles vont me faire, d'autres agissent en silence. Les temps de repos peuvent durer très longtemps, brusquement interrompus par une nouvelle avanie. Je subis les pénétrations vaginales, anales ou doubles d'objets divers et variés, de godes lisses ou ornés de picots ou autres excroissances qui me font très mal et me donnent l'impression qu'on m'arrache la peau. Il y a aussi la cravache sur les fesses, ou entre elles ; les injections vaginales et les lavements punitifs, plus ou moins corrosifs ; les pinces sur mes lèvres intimes ; le remplissage de mon vagin ou de mon rectum avec de petits cailloux arrondis qu'il est ensuite très pénible de rejeter, surtout par derrière, ou des glaçons, ou d'orties fraîches. Sans pouvoir être exhaustive, vu la diversité incroyable de ce que j'ai pu endurer sur ce chevalet, il ne faut pas oublier des éléments très faciles à trouver et peu onéreux, tels le piment ou la moutarde forte, et les brûlures qu'ils ont provoqué à mes muqueuses intimes...

Le pal : mains liées dans le dos, barre d'écartement entre les chevilles, je dois m'accroupir et poser mon anus sur la pointe arrondie d'une pièce de bois verticale, lisse, conique et lubrifiée. La fatigue de mes jambes les fait fléchir peu à peu et je m'empale toute seule, jusqu'à ce que ce produise une sorte d'équilibre, quand elles atteignent un certain degré de flexion et que j'ai trente centimètre de bois entre mes fesses, mon anus écartelé car la tige à son niveau fait plusieurs centimètres de diamètre. Ce n'est pas très long mais tout le monde reste toujours près de moi, me regardant pleurer tout mon saoul. Mal aux fesses, au dos, aux jambes...

La pompe à vélo : très prisée. L'usage en est très simple, me l'introduire dans l'anus, puis pomper quelques coups pour me gonfler douloureusement le ventre. Ensuite, je n'ai plus qu'à rejeter cet air par des pets très sonores, qui me vexent et les amusent bien. Un jour, l'un d'eux, toujours farceur, a eu l'idée, la pompe retirée de mon anus, d'y mettre un sifflet à la place. Ils en ont bien ri, me traitant de cocotte-minute, ou plaisantant dans le genre l'arrière-train sifflant.

Lorsque j'étais ramenée à ma cellule, je ne me relevais péniblement ou pas, l'anus et les lèvres tuméfiés et enflés, mon clitoris ressemblant à une petite cerise bien mûre, le corps couvert de traces de flagellation.

**Fin Flashback**

-La première fois a été la pire. Pas tant à cause de la façon dont ça s'est passé, car c'était doux par rapport aux autres, mais parce que c'était la première personne à me faire subir ça et je ne pourrais jamais oublier son visage. Même avec Léopold, je n'avais jamais été autant humiliée. Nous ne nous aimions pas mais nos rapports étaient consentis.

-Regina, c'était qui ? _demanda Archie doucement pour ne pas la brusquer._

Elle ne répondit pas à cette question et continua son récit. Elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter, elle voulait en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

-J'ai souffert de plusieurs façons. Le fameux Henry s'amusait toujours à trouver des inventions pour m'accabler.

**Flashback**

J'étais allongée puis attachée à un banc de telle manière que je ne puisse plus bouger. Un chiffon était introduit avec force dans ma bouche, ce qui permettait de la maintenir ouverte. De l'eau salée, généralement puisée des WC ou des égouts de cuisine, était ensuite introduite de force dans ma bouche, et ce jusqu'au remplissage de mon estomac et à la suffocation. Parfois il est ajouté à cette eau du grésil ou de l'eau de Javel. Une fois mon estomac bien rempli, l'un des tortionnaires me frappe l'abdomen avec des coups de poing ou de pied pour me faire régurgiter cette eau. D'autres s'assoient carrément sur mon abdomen. Il existe une variante pour me remplir qui consiste à introduire un tuyau au fond de ma gorge, relié à un robinet, et à laisser couler l'eau jusqu'au remplissage de mon estomac.

Quelques fois il me ligotait sur une planche inclinée de façon à ce que ma tête soit plus basse que mes pieds. Il me recouvrait alors la tête d'un tissu et de l'eau était versée dessus, ma respiration devenant très difficile, l'angoisse d'une mort prochaine par asphyxie me prenant les tripes. J'attendais quelques fois que la mort vienne me prendre, mais elle n'a jamais réussi.

La suspension par les poignets, qui porte bien son nom, consistait à me suspendre au mur ou au plafond par l'un ou les deux poignets, les pieds pendant au-dessus du sol, et ce durant plusieurs heures voire des journées entières. Mes poignets subissaient une strangulation avec parfois des séquelles vasculo-nerveuses provoquant un retentissement fonctionnel de mes mains. Je n'arrivais plus à m'en servir pendant un moment ou très difficilement, car elles étaient enflées et tuméfiées.

Pour changer, j'étais suspendue par les pieds et les poignets attachés ensemble par une corde ou un câble. Tout mon corps était alors hissé par un système de poulie au plafond. Pareil, je restais des heures voire des jours. Lorsqu'il était décidé que c'était fini, ils lâchaient brutalement la corde, et mon corps épuisé par des heures de supplice s'effondrait lourdement et violemment sur le sol.

Les séances d'électricité, allongée et ficelée sur un banc, de préférence métallique, mouillée ou non. Des fils électriques se terminant par des pinces et reliés à une puissante source de courant électrique sont appliqués sur des parties sensibles de mon corps : lobes d'oreilles, mamelons, cou, doigts et dans mes parties génitales et anales par des godes. Des décharges étaient alors appliquées, entraînant de véritables convulsions et contorsions de mon corps malgré les solides attaches au banc. Les douleurs sont atroces et de nombreuses fois j'ai perdu connaissance, avant d'être réveillée par d'autres décharges. Le pire était les aiguilles électriques. Des aiguilles type acupuncture sont introduites en différentes parties sensibles de mon corps. D'autres fois, seulement pendue par les poignets au plafond et mouillée à intervalles réguliers, Henry m'électrifiait avec un pistolet ou une matraque à impulsion électrique.

De temps à autre, des tenailles et lames de rasoir étaient utilisées pour arracher la peau de mon thorax, de mon abdomen, ou encore de mes ongles. Dans les bons jours, il en restait là, mais dans les mauvais il saupoudrait de sel les parties lésées. Des perceuses électriques, chignoles, scie, tournevis, ciseaux de tailleur étaient également utilisés pour me laisser des traces physiques indélébiles.

Lorsqu'il était décidé que j'étais trop amochée, j'étais jetée dans une cellule mitoyenne à une salle de torture pendant mes jours de rétablissement. Les cris des suppliciés et les vociférations hystériques des tortionnaires qui se relayaient en permanence dans leurs basses besognes m'empêchaient de dormir, tout en me maintenant dans un état continu de psychose et de terreur.

Au départ, le plus humiliant pour moi était sans doute la fallaga. Puis avec le temps, ça ne servait plus à rien. Après avoir été allongée et attaché sur un banc, on me frappait la plante des pieds avec un bâton fin ou un câble électrique. Extrêmement endolorie, je ressortais toujours avec des œdèmes et des plaies hémorragiques qui s'infectaient le plus souvent, m'empêchant de marcher, ou du moins de le faire sans une douleur atroce.

**Fin Flashback**

-A chaque fois celui qui me servait de bourreau était Henry, sous le regard d'au moins une des Queens of Darkness. Ils s'esclaffaient de me voir endurer toutes ces souffrances. J'évitais au maximum de leur donner satisfaction. Cependant, je ne pouvais laisser échapper des cris. J'étais physiquement épuisée, je ne sentais plus rien de mon corps, d'ailleurs il ne m'appartenait même plus. Je perdais de plus en plus conscience, partant dans l'au-delà. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas continuer à leur tenir tête comme ça longtemps. Le jour où tu m'as trouvée Emma, je venais de me faire détruire. J'aurais renoncé si tu n'étais pas arrivée. J'étais une larve. J'avais maigri, mon manque d'exercice se faisait sentir, mon corps était plus que meurtri, j'étais trop fatiguée pour faire le moindre mouvement. Et pourtant j'étais toujours en vie. Après une nuit de sommeil, un garde portant un pistolet à la ceinture entra dans ma cellule. Je n'étais plus attachée car je ne représentais plus aucun danger pour eux tellement j'étais faible. Il a fait la terrible erreur de passer à côté de moi. J'ai pris son revolver et je l'ai tué. Je me suis enfuie de ma cellule, ais parcouru les nombreux couloirs pendant un moment avant de de nouveau me faire rattraper par les chiens. Ils m'ont installée sur un brancard et Maléfique s'est chargée de couper pour la deuxième fois mes tendons d'Achille. J'ai perdu connaissance quand l'un des gardes me ramenait à ma cellule, les pieds sanguinolents et trainants par terre.

**Flashback**

Je me réveillai en sursaut alors que des personnes me touchaient, ravivant mes douleurs. Des femmes me déliaient. Quand je fus prête, deux hommes forts vinrent me chercher. Ils me forcèrent à tenter de marcher alors que j'avais des difficultés, les jambes engourdies et meurtries, une partie des pieds sectionnée. Des brouhahas me parvinrent aux oreilles alors que l'on parcourait le bâtiment. Ma peau me picotait. Certains gardent s'approchaient et m'insultaient. On me saisit les mains et on me les plaça sur des fers en forme de croix. On me força à m'agenouiller. Mes genoux heurtèrent des planches en bois en protestant. Faible, je ne résistai pas. J'étais sur une estrade en bois. Des personnes étaient éparpillées autour de la scène, curieuses. Les Queens of Darkness, Henry, la plupart des gardes, mon infirmière attirée comme ils l'appelaient et des gens que je n'avais jamais vues étaient là également.

Je n'entendais pas mon bourreau monter sur l'estrade et faire son discours devant les personnes présentes, trop concentrée sur les douleurs de mon corps. J'entendais juste leurs acclamations quand il s'arrêta de parler, témoignant leur consentement. Je sentis la peur prendre place au fond de mes entrailles. Serais-je allée trop loin ? Etait-ce enfin ma libération de toute cette souffrance ? Je ne le pensais pas. Je les regardais sans comprendre ce qu'ils disaient entre eux. Je baissai les yeux, attendant ma sentence pour avoir tenté de m'échapper une fois de plus, pour avoir tué un des leurs. Puis j'entendis les gens s'agiter autour de moi.

-Elle va payer pour ce qu'elle a fait, son sang nous redonnera de l'espoir ! _S'écria une voix masculine._

Je le regardai, il avait un sourire diabolique. Le bourreau s'approcha de moi, me caressa l'épaule du bout des doigts alors qu'il passait derrière moi. Il me caressa le dos tendrement. Puis je fus attirée par un bruit de pas sur sa gauche. Henry s'approcha avec un tonneau. Je reportai mon regard sur la foule qui me regardait avec curiosité. Henry approcha le tonneau et l'ouvrit. Il était rempli d'eau à première vue. Un des gardes s'approcha de moi, m'attrapa la peau du crâne et le menton puis me tira la tête en arrière. Alors il s'approcha de mon oreille.

-Crie pour moi, ma belle, je suis tout à toi, je vengerais mon ami, _chuchota-t-il._

Je lui crachai au visage. Il retourna à sa place sans rien dire, un sourire greffé sur son visage.

-Plutôt crever, _marmonnai-je entre mes dents._

Alors il fit signe à tout le monde que le spectacle allait commencer. Je le vit sortir plusieurs jouets du tonneau. Il prit celui avec des piques : c'étaient des fouets. Il le caressa comme on caresse une amante puis il me sourit. J'essayais de me débattre pour me libérer mais les fers me tenaient solidement attachée, immobile. Il abattit son premier coup sur ma peau nue. Surprise, je failli lâcher un cri de douleur. Je ne voulais pas donner ce plaisir, je ne crierais pas. Au bout du troisième coup, le fouet m'arracha une partie de la peau sur son passage. Tout au long de la torture, je serais les dents pour me retenir de crier. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas éviter de croiser le regard des gens qui avaient l'air satisfaits. Après un moment interminable pour moi, il changea de fouet. Il prit du temps pour le choisir, avec soin. Il en saisit un, lisse cette fois-ci. Il le trempa dans l'eau. Puis il me frappa à nouveau sans relâche. Une douleur atroce me submergea. L'eau me brûlait la peau. C'était de l'eau salée. Celle-ci s'infiltrait dans mes blessures, là où ma peau avait été arrachée. Je me pinçai la lèvre et fermai les yeux afin d'ignorer ma souffrance. Quand je les rouvris, l'eau salée ruisselait toujours dans mes blessures, me brûlant de l'intérieur. Les coups cessèrent enfin. Soudain, je levai la tête, les fixant sans les voir. La folie semblait avoir envahi mes pupilles. Je semblais épuisée, meurtrie, mais pas effrayée. Il me jeta le seau d'eau sur le dos pour en finir. Je me tortillais, essayant de défaire les liens qui me retenaient prisonnière. Ce n'était que le début. Sans ménagement et répit, ils me placèrent sur une table métallique, m'attachant soigneusement, les jambes dans le vide, la tête relevée pour que je puisse voir ce qui allait se passer. Il prit un scalpel et une tenaille. Il se plaça dos à moi, me tenant un mollet sous un bras alors que l'on m'attachait l'autre pour pas qu'il bouge. Il plaça violement le scalpel sous la peau de ma voute plantaire avant de libérer un morceau. Un des gardes s'approcha et prit le morceau entre la tenaille, tirant dessus pendant que l'autre continuait à couper. Plusieurs fois je perdis conscience mais je fus ramenée avec l'odeur d'ammoniaque puis des décharges électriques. Plaçant un miroir en face de moi lorsqu'ils eurent fini, je pouvais constater que je venais d'être dépecée de ma peau sous tout le dessous des pieds hormis les orteils.

Il s'approcha ensuite avec une presse à vis, me bloquant les mollets dedans. Avec un sourire sadique et un plaisir immense, il entreprit de faire tourner la vis, rapprochant dangereusement les deux plaques de métal l'une de l'autre. Ne pouvant me soustraire à ma douleur, à leur vice, je ne pus que regarder mes os se faire broyer. Il recommença encore une fois sur mes cuisses.

Il entreprit ensuite de me bruler grâce à un chalumeau d'abord, créant des dessins artistiques sur mes membres inférieurs. Il me badigeonna ensuite d'essence et craqua une allumette, mettant feu quelques secondes à toute la peau de mes jambes, l'autre garde s'occupant de l'extincteur.

Pour finir, il me délia et me balança au bas de l'estrade, laissant les gens se frapper à leur convenance. J'étais hors de moi, dans un autre monde, la douleur me brouillant la vue et ne sachant plus ce qui se passait. Quand je repris mes esprits, j'étais dans ma cellule, allongée sur mon matelas, libre de mes mouvements. Quelle ironie, ne pouvant même pas bouger d'un millimètre tellement je me trouvais à l'agonie. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais là mais je commençais à avoir des hallucinations. Je me voyais en princesse, aidant les gens de mon peuple. Des trucs moins cool aussi comme le fait de prendre du plaisir à leurs soirées sado-maso. Une fièvre s'était emparée de moi, mes blessures surement infectées car non soignées comme d'habitude. Quand l'infirmière passa pour me faire manger, mon estomac ne garda rien, me vomissant dessus. Elle ressorti sans même prendre le temps de me laver. Replongeant dans ma léthargie, j'entendis la voix d'Henry disant de m'amener à l'infirmerie sinon je ne survivrais pas. Qu'il fera tout ce qu'elles voudront mais qu'il fallait me prodiguer des soins rapidement car sinon j'y resterais. Et en effet, c'est ce qu'il se passa. Je fus amenée à l'infirmerie. Henry était à mon chevet, me regardant. En tournant la tête pour regarder la personne présente, je crois même avoir lu un regard de compassion dans ses yeux, mais je peux me tromper. Des élancements irradiaient tout mon corps recouvert de pansements, sondes, perfusions. Dans ma demi-conscience, je sentis qu'on m'introduisait un suppositoire dans l'anus :

- Pour que tu aies moins mal... _m'informa Henry après avoir terminé son geste._

Je replonge dans une sorte de sommeil hébété. Plus tard, je me réveille en sursaut, mes douleurs reviennent au galop. Henry me fait mettre ensuite sur le côté pour me faire une piqûre dans la fesse, me disant simplement :

-Pour te soigner, faire tomber ta fièvre et te soulager de tes infections.

**Fin flashback**

-La fois suivante quand j'ouvre les yeux, c'est toi Emma que je vois. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment tout d'un coup une chaleur a irradié mon corps en comprenant que c'était bien toi. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à survivre physiquement à tout ça. Quand je me regardais j'avais honte de moi, mon corps était meurtri, je n'avais plus de peau par endroit à cause des multiples brûlures, mes jambes étaient fracturées à plusieurs endroits. J'avais des hématomes sur tout le corps, des cicatrices et je pense qu'il n'y avait plus une parcelle de mon corps encore intacte. Moralement, chaque fois je perdais une partie de mon âme. J'ai lutté fort pour pas me laisser aller, je me voyais, avec ma fin heureuse. A mon plus grand étonnement, c'est toi Emma qui m'a aidée à tenir. Je me voyais dans tes bras Emma. Je te voyais à côté de moi, prenant soin de moi comme personne, me chuchotant de tenir encore un peu, que tu viendrais me chercher, il fallait juste que je tienne encore un peu. On vivrait ensemble et formerions une famille.

Elle avait dit tout cela d'une traite et d'une voix monotone, comme si elle n'était pas avec nous. Finalement tout était sorti naturellement. L'envie soudaine de l'embrasser était très présente, mais non je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas que Regina pense que je le faisais par simple pitié. J'attendrai le bon moment, espérant au fond de moi que celui-ci arrivera bientôt.

-Je ne savais pas où tu étais, ce qu'il t'arrivait, mais souvent j'ai pensé à toi en te disant des mots comme ça. C'est comme si tu les avais entendus, _l'informai-je._

-Peut-être, _me répondit-elle peu sûre, tentant un léger sourire._

-Je propose qu'on en reste là pour aujourd'hui, sauf si tu as quelque chose à rajouter Regina ?, _nous informa Archie._

-Non docteur Hopper, je crois que j'ai tout dit.

-Alors, n'hésitez pas à me recontacter si besoin. Je vais vous laisser tranquille pour le moment. On débriefera un autre jour de tout ça, _rajouta-t-il avant de se redresser et prendre ses affaires._

Il partit de la maison, Regina se dirigeant dans sa chambre pour se coucher malgré mes protestations pour manger. Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir et comprenais qu'elle avait besoin d'un moment pour être seule. Je dinai seule, regardant la télévision, essayant de me distraire l'esprit. Vers 23h, je me glissai sans bruit dans sa chambre. Elle ne dormait pas, comment le pourrait-elle d'ailleurs. Son coussin était trempé par les larmes qui avaient coulé. Elle se retourne et cale sa tête dans mon cou quand je l'accueille à bras ouvert une fois dans le lit. Elle lâche toute cette tristesse, cette peur, pleure abondamment. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de la rassurer en lui disant que je serai toujours là pour elle, à tout moment. Je lui caresse tendrement les cheveux comme j'ai pris l'habitude de la faire afin de l'aider à se calmer. Après plusieurs minutes, le calme reprend possession du corps de Regina mais pas dans son esprit. Une idée me vient en tête.

-Je sais mon idée est loufoque, que tu ne veux pas que j'utilise trop la magie mais tu en a besoin ce soir. C'est une mesure d'urgence.

Je plaçai mais deux mains de part et d'autre de sa tête, la plongeant dans un sommeil récupérateur et sans rêves pour la nuit. Je ne dormi pas de la nuit, veillant sur elle, assimilant cette journée riche en révélations. Un plan trottant dans ma tête pour réduire à néant les personnes qui ont fait ça, comment aborder Regina demain au réveil.

* * *

><p>Sans le savoir, quelqu'un avait tout entendu. Un micro avait été placé dans la maison de Regina et la conversation de la journée avait belle et bien été entendue de bout en bout.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Comme d'habitude, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine. J'espère que le fait d'avoir dissocié le chapitre en deux pour avecsans avertissement a été apprécié. Laissez votre avis sur le chapitre.**

**Bonne semaine**


End file.
